Usurpateur malgré lui
by Perline
Summary: Draco Malfoy Richissime héritier d'une multinationale, voit sa vie bouleversée quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi sous le nom de Harry Evans, élève de 7ème année à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous le nom de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta: aliena-of-apple

Note : Salut à tous, l'idée de cette histoire m'ai venu en lisant un fan fiction de Crazy-Fairy que j'ai simplement remaniée à ma sauce en changeant certains évènements ainsi que les personnages. Maintenant lisez et donnez moi votre avis.

Chapitre 1 : Celui qui est absent 

Dans un immense bureau, baigné par la luminosité descendante d'un doux soleil de septembre, assis à une table de travail, un jeune homme blond au regard concentré, était occupé à consulter un dossier sur la dernière acquisition de la Malfoy W. Corporation. Ce nouvel achat était pour l'empire financier de sa famille d'une importance capitale puisqu'il lui offrait une place de choix parmi les plus grandes entreprises moldues mais aussi ouvrait la voie de la modernité au monde magique, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable.

A la mort de son père trois ans plutôt, Draco Lucius Malfoy 26 ans avait repris d'une main de fer la présidence de l'empire familial, malgré les réticences de certains collaborateurs, faisant augmenter le chiffre d'affaire de presque 10% en une année. Cette même année il avait amorcé l'entrée de la Malfoy W. Corporation dans le monde moldu en achetant une chaîne d'hôtels de luxe au bord de la faillite qui à présent étaient devenus les lieux privilégiés des plus grandes fortunes mondiales. Aujourd'hui, l'acquisition d'une compagnie aérienne de jets privés complétait la démarche qu'il s'était fixé en poussant les célébrités à faire appel à lui pour leur futur déplacement ou transport de biens précieux partout autour du monde en toute tranquillité et anonymat.

Les magazines peoples du monde entier avaient surnommé l'héritier Malfoy : l'homme de glace. D'abord pour sa capacité à diriger son empire financier avec habilité et fermeté mais aussi pour son physique séduisant rappelant les hommes des pays nordiques. Malheureusement pour les très probables admiratrices, le jeune président de la Malfoy W. Corporation était déjà marié depuis 5 années et père d'un petit garçon de bientôt 4 ans.

Draco Malfoy releva les yeux de son dossier après avoir signé, il reposa son stylo en or et figea son regard gris sur les photographies qui ornaient son bureau en chêne massif. L'une d'elles le représentait le jour de son mariage avec un homme brun souriant légèrement avec arrogance et ses yeux cachés par d'affreuses lentilles de couleurs : son époux. L'autre le montrait au côté d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux gris qui ne souriait pas et lui serrait fortement la main comme effrayé que son père le laisse seul. Il prit le cadre dans sa main, soupira longuement en observant le visage de son fils qui n'avait jamais été éclairé par un vrai sourire. Toujours de nature solitaire et taciturne, l'enfant inquiétait beaucoup Draco et sa famille qui essayaient par tout les moyens de l'ouvrir aux autres en le faisant voyager et rencontrer d'autres enfants. Actuellement, Damian était avec sa grand-mère Narcissa à Paris en voyage, ils profiteraient pour rendre visite aux Delacourt des amis de longue date mais aussi consulter un nouveau médecin qui pourrait peut-être remédier à l'état renfermé du garçonnet.

Cela durait depuis un an, l'enfant allait de médecins en spécialistes qui avaient été incapables de trouver une raison valable au comportement de Damian. Certains avaient pensé que l'absence de Draco pouvait en être la cause, d'autres avaient misé sur une dépression dû à l'abandon de son autre père. Sa grand-mère avait même exprimé son indignation quand l'un d'entre eux avait suggéré que Damian était autiste et qu'il serait bon pour lui, de placer l'enfant dans un centre spécialisé.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant en respirant profondément essayant de se calmer avant de poser la photographie et de reporter son attention sur l'autre cadre où il était accompagné de son époux. Lorsqu'à l'âge de 17 ans, Draco avait découvert qu'il était gay son père avait décidé de le marier au fils unique de James Potter et d'Emmeline Vance : Helmet James Potter Malfoy. Unissant ainsi par leur mariage les deux familles les plus puissantes du monde sorcier mais aussi de sang pur. Leur mariage avait eu lieu l'année de leurs 21 ans et 1 année plus tard, le petit Damian venait au monde grâce à une potion de fertilité concoctée par le grand potioniste Sévérus Snape et une mère porteuse. Malgré son dégoût pour les mariages arrangés, Draco avait accueilli Damian avec une joie immense mais le bonheur fut de courte durée puisque 6 mois après, Helmet fuyait en laissant derrière lui leur fils de 4 mois au soin des domestiques et l'alliance posée sur le bureau du manoir alors que Draco était à l'étranger pour les affaires.

Cette simple pensée mettait Draco dans une colère noire et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un homme à la peau sombre entra dans le bureau sans frapper à la porte et se dirigea vers la table où il s'assit nonchalamment sur l'un des angles en accrochant le regard acier de son ami. Draco s'adossa à son fauteuil tout en fixant de ses yeux froids son - sans-gêne - d'ami qui lui répondit en soulevant narquoisement un sourcil, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer davantage le beau blond qui déclara d'une voix traînante et glaciale :

« Je pense t'avoir dit plusieurs fois de ne pas rentrer dans « mon » bureau sans te faire annoncer… Zabini. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ? »

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Blaise. Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. J'ai une réunion dans trois quart d'heure et encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attendent. »

Dit-il en ouvrant un nouveau dossier en ignorant le regard assombri de son ami qui sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la posa devant Draco qui relevait les yeux. Avant que le blond ne s'énerve davantage, Blaise reprit la parole plus sérieusement :

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, voici le rapport complet des recherches effectuées sur la disparition de ton époux. Je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'après 2 ans d'investigation, nous avons totalement perdu la trace d'Helmet à Moscou. Son dernier lieu de résidence date d'il y a 8 mois au Hilton Moscow Leningradskaïa Hôtel. Et puis plus rien. Absolument rien. A croire qu'il a migré sur une autre planète, seul l'argent tiré de ses comptes prouve qu'il est là, quelque part. »

Draco prit l'enveloppe et la jeta dans la corbeille sans même l'ouvrir sentant une bouffée de colère s'insinuer dans ses veines. Il savait qu'il était un peu fautif si aujourd'hui son époux était introuvable car il avait attendu 1 an avant de commencer les recherches puisque pour lui son mariage n'avait jamais compté. A présent il voulait se libérer totalement de ses obligations envers Helmet et demander le divorce pour pouvoir trouver enfin un père idéal pour Damian. Son regard acier se posa une nouvelle fois sur la photographie puis il pris le combiné du téléphone et appuya sur la touche deux.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Lavande, appeler immédiatement Bill Weasley à Gringott et passer le moi. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Draco reposa le combiné, repris la lecture de son dossier et signa en bas de trois pages en ignorant son ami qui l'observait perplexe. La sonnerie du téléphone rompit le lourd silence de la pièce et se tut immédiatement lorsque le jeune président décrocha.

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Bonsoir, monsieur Malfoy, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas eu au téléphone. »

« Cela est juste Bill mais une affaire urgente m'y contraint. »

« Je comprends. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais que tout les comptes de mon époux Helmet James Potter Malfoy soit clôturés et que tout l'argent soit transféré sur le compte de mon fils Damian Malfoy. »

« Tous les comptes ? »

« Oui, tous sans exception. »

« Bien monsieur, cela sera fait immédiatement. »

« Je vous remercie Bill et saluez Fleur pour moi. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco reposa le combiné du téléphone avec un léger sourire en coin, maintenant la vie facile que devait entretenir son époux serait terminée. Il croisa le regard mi-perplexe, mi-amusé de son ami et se renfrogna un peu en lui jetant au visage irrité.

« Qui-a-t-il de si amusant ? »

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui couper les vivres. »

Cela était plus une affirmation qu'une question ce qui énerva encore plus le chef d'entreprise qui se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à Blaise en se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée en ponctuant chaque mot qu'il prononça avec mépris.

« J'en ai assez de devoir le chercher à travers le monde sans obtenir de résultat. Son goût immodéré pour l'argent et le luxe l'obligeront à sortir de son trou doré et de revenir vers moi… J'en suis convaincu. »

« Fait à ton aise. »

« Pour le bonheur de Damian, je suis prêt à tout… »

« Je sais. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un peu gênés par la discussion précédente. Blaise savait à quel point les problèmes de Damian attristaient Draco mais lui aussi était touché par la détresse silencieuse du garçonnet. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider le fils de son meilleur ami et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était lui-même lancé activement dans les recherches de l'époux envolé. Quand Blaise revînt à la réalité, Draco avait repris son masque d'indifférence et susurra de sa voix grave et traînante :

« Maintenant Blaise, tu ferais mieux de partir, j'ai énormément de travail à terminer avant ce soir et tu me retardes. »

« Excuse-moi de te déranger mon cher ami. Je m'en vais. Je suis attendu par une sublime demoiselle et je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre. Je compte sur cette soirée pour la rajouter sur la longue liste de mon agenda téléphonique… » Répondit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil équivoque et en se levant pour quitter la pièce en un claquement de porte.

Draco esquissa un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait Blaise depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et ensemble, accompagnés de Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, ils avaient fait les quatre-cents coups. Tout les quatre avaient fréquenté la même école privée jusqu'à la terminale et étant de familles riches et influentes, ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus amis. Les meilleurs amis et personne d'autre n'avait réussi à rentrer dans leur carré très soudé, pas même Helmet Potter après son mariage avec le prince des serpentards.

Poudlard …

La plus grande école de sorcellerie qui accueille en son sein les héritiers de famille riche du monde sorcier, dirigée par le professeur Dumbledore un vieux sénile que Lucius Malfoy avait essayé de faire renvoyer à de nombreuses reprises. Cela avait été les meilleures années de la vie de Draco, c'était dans cette école qu'il avait affirmé son influence aux yeux de tous en faisant régner la terreur parmi les élèves. Ses manières aristocratiques, son arrogance et sa froideur lui avait donné le surnom de prince de serpentard. Aujourd'hui les années d'insouciances terminées, il dirigeait le groupe financier sur lequel dépendait l'économie du monde sorcier mais aussi de l'Angleterre.

Draco toujours posté au centre de la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, admira d'un regard conquérant le Londres moldu qui s'étendait à perte de vu à ses pieds. C'était l'unique paysage qu'il pouvait contempler du matin jusqu'au soir à l'exception de ses voyages d'affaires à l'étranger. Le soleil s'était couché et peu à peu les lumières s'étaient allumées sublimant les rues et les monuments londoniens. Draco sentait le besoin de s'évader de ces murs de béton pour rejoindre la verdure du calme parc du manoir Malfoy et oublier quelques instants ses obligations, son époux disparu et les problèmes de leur petit garçon. Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre inspirant lentement quand de petits coups à la porte le firent rouvrir les yeux brusquement.

« Oui, dit- il d'une voix polaire. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune femme blonde, coiffée d'un chignon parfaitement tiré et habillée d'un élégant tailleur gris. Elle entra mal à l'aise dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes attendu en salle de conférence. Vos collaborateurs sont tous arrivés. »

« Bien, merci Lavande. Dites-leur de patienter, je viens dans un instant. »

Il avait dit cela sans même se retourner. La jeune femme quitta la pièce en refermant discrètement la porte et en le laissant seul de nouveau face au Londres illuminé de mille feux. Il se détourna de ce magnifique spectacle à regret en se dirigeant vers sa table de travail où il récupéra la sacoche de son ordinateur portable ainsi que le dossier : Malfoy Privacy Air Lines qu'il glissa dans la pochette avant du sac. Il sortit de son bureau et rejoignit la salle de conférence suivit de ses deux assistantes Lavande Brown et Cho Chang. Quand il pénétra dans la grande pièce ses collaborateurs se levèrent pour l'accueillir respectueusement et attendirent qu'il soit assis en tête de table pour s'installer à leur tour.

Draco Malfoy observa chacun de ses meilleurs éléments d'un regard critique avant de leur faire signe de commencer la réunion d'un mouvement de la tête à peine perceptible. La réunion débuta, Draco Malfoy oublia sa vie privée pour se consacrer entièrement et consciencieusement à son empire.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Note : Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont pris de leurs temps de venir découvrir ma fan fiction mais particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissés un commentaire. Je suis heureuse que cela vous plaisent. La longueur des chapitres varies de l'un à l'autre, soyez indulgents. Je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant parfois, on veut toujours en lire davantage. Moi aussi je suis une grande lectrice de fan fiction et comme vous j'aime les longs très longs chapitres. Voilà le deuxième chapitre n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire, ils sont les bienvenue.

Chapitre 2 : Un automne à Poudlard

Le clair de lune éclairait encore une silencieuse petite chambre au premier étage du 4 Privet Drive quand la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil se mit à tinter, faisant sursauter une forme allongée dans le minuscule petit lit au coin de la pièce. Un léger grognement accompagna le coup brutal qui s'abatis sur le petit appareil, faisant cesser soudainement la litanie assourdissante du réveil qui indiquait 5 heurs 30. Lentement une touffe de cheveux noir corbeau fit son apparition de dessous la couverture laissant entrevoir un visage grimaçant, les yeux encore clôt et une main chercher à tâtons sur la table de chevet une paire de lunette ronde que le jeune homme fixa immédiatement sur son nez en baillant largement.

Le jeune garçon se redressa en s'étirant avant de se lever et de se diriger à l'extérieur de sa chambre, vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma sans faire de bruit pour prendre sa douche. Il frissonna à la fraîcheur de l'eau, se qui fini par le réveiller totalement avant qu'il ne rajoute de l'eau chaude, il prit le shampoing et le gel douche qui sentait la pomme en se savonnant longuement et laissant l'eau tiède le rincer abondamment. Il sortit de la cage de douche, enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et se positionna face au lavabo ou il se brossa les dents énergiquement. Il passa une main sur le miroir pour effacer la buée qui s'y était déposé, il se dévisagea un instant malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, essayant de dompter d'une main sa tignasse brune dégoulinante d'eau sur sa peau mate grelottante. Il réinstalla ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude, brillants malgré les verres qui les cachaient. Il se rinça rapidement la bouche et rejoignit sa petite chambre où il s'habilla de vêtements trop large et délavés, qui sur sa frêle et svelte carrure avait plus l'air d'immonde chiffons.

Le petit brun terminait de se préparer quand il entendit trois petits coups à la porte lui indiquant que sa journée débutait. Il avait du travail à accomplir avant de pouvoir quitter la maison. Il laissa de côté son sac et descendit dans la cuisine où sa tante Pétunia l'attendait déjà le visage renfrogné, vêtus d'un peignoir rose cachant une longue chemise de nuit et coiffée de bigoudis. A peine eu- t- il mit un pied dans la cuisine que cette dernière le pressa de commencer le petit déjeuner.

« Bon sang Harry! Dépêche- toi de tout préparer avant que Vernon descende et surtout ne laisse rien brûler mon Dudlinouchet n'aime pas le bacon trop cuit avec ses œufs au plat. Pense aussi à la sauce au chocolat pour ses gaufres. Où est le pain ??

« Dans le placard de droite. »

Comme chaque jour depuis qu'Harry était en âge de faire des corvées ménagères, c'était lui qui s'occupait de préparer les repas, faire le ménage, les courses mais aussi la lessive et le repassage. A la mort de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que 18 mois, Harry Evans avait été confié au soin de son unique famille encore vivante malgré leur dégoût pour les gens comme lui. Pendant neuf année l'enfant avait grandit sous la haine de cette famille et leur mensonge éhonté vis-à-vis de sa mère, jusqu'au matin de ses onze ans où une étrange lettre venant de l'école Poudlard lui révélait l'existence du monde magique.

Ce fut ce même jour qu'il rencontra un demi-géant appelé Rubéus Hagrid qui lui conta que sa mère Lily Evans n'était pas une alcoolique mais un auror tuée lors d'une mission avec deux de ses collègues et une merveilleuse sorcière qui aimait son fils profondément. Le jeune garçon avait demandé au demi-géant s'il connaissait son père mais Hagrid avait été incapable de lui donner la moindre réponse expliquant que Lily n'avait jamais divulgué le nom de l'homme à personne. Harry avait été peiné par cette réponse, lui qui avait espéré si longtemps d'avoir des parents doux et aimant comme sa tante et son oncle étaient avec son cousin Dudley. Mais il savait qu'un jour il saurait tout la vérité sur sa naissance et sur l'inconnu qu'était son père. Peut être même que celui- ci lui parlerait de sa mère. En attendant à 17ans depuis juillet dernier, Harry vivait encore chez les Dursley et finissait de préparer les gaufres, quand son oncle et son cousin se joignirent à sa tante qui buvait un thé à la table de la cuisine.

« Alors petit monstre, quand arrive se déjeuner ? »

« Tout de suite, oncle Vernon. »

« J'ai faim ! » rajouta son cousin Dudlet qui ressemblait plus à un énorme porcelet qu'à un jeune garçon de 17ans.

Tante Pétunia tendit le bras vers Harry qui lui remit deux assiettes garnis chacune de trois œufs au plat, cinq tranches de bacon ainsi que trois tranches de pain grillées et coupées en triangle, qu'elle posa devant les deux autres occupants de la table. Harry pris une autre assiette où se trouvait deux gaufres qui se noyait dans du chocolat et la déposa près de Dudlet qui déjà s'empiffrait.

« Tiens mon Dudlinouchet, j'ai dit à Harry de te faire des gaufres. »

« Il n'y en a que deux ! Hier j'en ai eu trois. »

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui il y a trois œufs au plat et du bacon. »

« Je veux une troisième gaufres ! » Exigea-t-il en martelant la table de son poing.

« Oui mon Dudlinouchet. Tu as entendu Harry ? Prépare une autre gaufre ! »

« Mais je dois aller … »

« Dommage pour toi, tu seras en retard et peut être auras tu la chance d'être renvoyé de cette école de dégénérés. » Répliqua l'oncle Vernon sournoisement avant de rire grassement accompagner de son fils et de son épouse.

Harry soupira en se détournant pour préparer une autre gaufre qu'il servit rapidement avant de monter dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires et de sortir en courant de la maison, sous les jurons de son oncle Vernon, pour rejoindre l'arrêt du bus. Il accéléra davantage quand il vit au loin sa meilleure amie qui montait les premières marches en scrutant les alentours d'un air inquiet. Dès qu'elle le vit au loin elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher et il couru les dernier mettre avant de grimper derrière la jeune fille. A peine fut il monter que le magico school bus démarrait en trombe le faisant s'écraser sur le pare brise arrière. Son amie l'aida à se relever et a s'installer dans un siège vide en le rabrouant gentiment pour son retard.

« Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais pas à temps. Le conducteur ne voulait plus attendre.»

« Désolé Hermione mais mon imbécile de cousin m'a retardé, il a exigé une autre gaufre ce matin. J'ai été obligé de lui en préparer une autre. Merci d'avoir fait attendre le bus.»

« Je suis certaine que toi, tu n'as rien mangé.» lui dit-elle un peu froidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas faim ce matin. »

« J'ai des biscuits dans mon sac… »

« Merci, Hermione mais ce n'ais pas nécessaire. »

« J'insiste pour… »

« Non merci, je n'ais vraiment pas faim. J'ai beaucoup de mal à manger le matin. »

Harry remarqua le regard voilé de sa meilleur amie, il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, pour la rassurer il sorti de sa poche une boule rouge qu'il positionna sur son nez puis se tourna vers elle avec le grand sourire niais des clowns en lui faisant quelques grimaces. Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de la brunette quand elle observa Harry arborer son nez de clown et essayer de jongler avec une pomme.

Hermione connaissait l'histoire de ce fameux nez de clown. C'était le jour des huit ans de Dudley et ses parents avaient engagé pour la journée un clown pour l'occasion. Alors que tous les enfants riaient dans le salon aux pitreries du clown, Harry était dans la cuisine avec sa tante préparant d'autres assiettes de confiserie et de biscuits. Après son animation le clown avait laissé les enfants dans le salon savourer le gâteau que venait d'amener tante Pétunia et découvrit dans la cuisine le petit Harry qui finissait la vaisselle. L'homme caché sous le maquillage observa l'enfant ranger la cuisine en posant quelques questions dont le gamin détournait la réponse timidement. A la fin de la journée, le clown revint voir Harry et lui offrit son beau nez rouge en lui expliquant de toujours garder le sourire, qu'un jour il serait heureux. Depuis ce jour Harry voulais redonner le sourire autour de lui comme ce clown l'avait fait pour lui.

Quand Harry eu fini de faire le pitre il croqua à pleine dents dans la pomme, sous les éclats de rires d'Hermione le magico school bus s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée caché du ministère de la magie. Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans une cabine téléphonique qui commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol pour s'ouvrir sur un immense hall où des centaines de personnes se bousculaient pour accéder à de divers endroits en utilisant les cheminées. Hermione et Harry se positionnèrent derrière l'un des groupes et attendirent en prenant dans leur sachet de la poudre de cheminette. Quand se fut leur tour ils dirent distinctement leur destination : Poudlard. Ils atterrirent dans une autre pièce ou les attendait un grand rouquin. Ron Weasley souris à Harry en lui époussetant sa robe de sorcier couverte de suie.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

« Bonjour Ron ! » répondit Hermione d'un air pincé.

« Ouais, bonjour » marmonna celui- ci.

« Désolé pour le retard Ron mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai eu un léger contre temps. »

« C'est rien vieux »

« Hâtez vous les garçons nous allons être en retard au cours de Binns »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en suivant ses deux amis qui se précipitaient dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves, rejoignant leur salle de classe. Poudlard accueillait en internat les enfants des plus grandes familles sorcières de sang pure. Les nés moldus ou sang- mêlés étaient autorisés à suivre les cours dans l'enceinte de l'école mais ils devaient chaque nuit retourner chez eux. C'était ainsi que Harry avait fait la connaissance de Hermione avec qui il faisait le trajet en bus. Leur amitié avait débuté rapidement et leur duo devint un trio lorsque Ron c'était joint à eux.

Après une journée de classe, éprouvante pour les trois amis, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se détendre, surtout après le cours de potion qu'ils avaient avec le professeur Sévérus Snape un vrai Tiran. Cette fois –ci encore il c'était montré hargneux et intransigeant envers Harry qui avait été une fois de plus la cible de sa mauvaise humeur ou plutôt de son mauvais caractère. Harry fixait encore d'un air déçu sa mauvaise note et la remarque écrite en vert sur son devoir rendu.

« T'inquiète pas Harry, tu auras une meilleur note la prochaine fois. »

« Je ne suis pas si sûr. »

« Laisse tomber vieux, oubli cette satané chauve-souris et allons plutôt au trois balais boire une bièraubeurre en attendant votre bus. »

« Ouais, allons-y ! »

« Désolé les garçons mais je dois passer chercher un livre avant de rentrer… »

« Aller, Hermione, viens avec nous. Harry à besoin d'une pause aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord mais dimanche, je veux vous voir tout les deux à la bibliothèque à dix heures. »

« C'est promis. » Dit Harry en souriant alors que Ron fronçait le nez de dégoût.

Les trois amis montèrent dans une calèche, malgré la fraîcheur de cette fin de journée de septembre, qui les conduisit à Préaulard où ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent avec deux jeunes filles déjà présentent, les jumelles Padma et Parvati Patil.

« Bonjour les filles ! »

« Bonjour Hermione. Salut Harry. » Dirent-elles en même temps en rougissant quand Harry s'assit.

« Euh … Salut. » Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup les deux jumelles mais il se sentait gêné quand elles étaient présentes car elles le dévisageaient sans cesse les yeux papillonnants. Ce soir était étrangement différent, elles étaient occupées à feuilleter un magazine en gloussant ce qui réveilla la curiosité de Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous lisez ? »

« Un article sur Draco Malfoy. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry en prenant une gorgé de sa boisson que venait d'amener Rosemerta.

Il regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question quand il vit les regards interloqués sur le visage des quatre personnes assise autour de la table. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit la première, étonnée que son meilleur ami ne sache pas qui était l'homme en question.

« Toi qui aime le quidditch, tu devrais savoir que Draco Malfoy était le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de serpentard. Grâce à lui, les serpentard ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch durant les six années consécutive lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. »

« Oui et aujourd'hui il dirige l'empire familiale depuis le décès de son père. Il n'avait que 23ans mais malgré cela l'entreprise est numéro un du monde sorcier. »Rajouta Padma suivit de peu par Parvati qui commenta légèrement déçue.

« D'ailleurs la presse a beaucoup parlé de lui il y a six ans lorsqu'il à épousé l'héritier Potter le fils du chef du département des aurors. Des rumeurs ont circulés, disant que leur mariage était arrangé par les familles mais rien n'a été prouvé. En tout cas pour moi c'est juste la jalousie des gens. »

« Je trouve que c'est malheureux d'être obligé d'épouser quelqu'un que l'on aime pas. » Fit tout de même remarquer Harry qui regardait plus sérieusement la photographie animée de l'homme blond.

« Je suis certaine qu'ils s'aimaient, sinon pourquoi auraient-ils eu un enfant ensemble ? »

« Tu es bien naïve Padma. J'ai lu un article disant que cela faisait quatre ans que le couple n'était pas apparu ensemble. » Commenta Hermione.

« Et puis regarde ses yeux, tu trouve qu'il à l'air d'un homme heureux. Ils sont si froids et inexpressif que s'en ait effrayant. » Répliqua Harry.

« Oh ! Non. Ils sont merveilleux. Il est si beau, si charmant … » Continua Parvati.

« Et totalement gay. » La coupa Ron dans ses éloges en faisant signe à ses deux amis qu'il était déjà l'heure pour eux de partir.

Les trois amis sortirent en courant du bar saluant les deux sœurs pour rejoindre leur calèche qui devait les ramener au château. Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour voir si elle réussissait à les suivre et bouscula malencontreusement une femme brune. Il s'excusa distraitement en ramassant l'objet qu'elle avait laissé tomber et continua son chemin sans remarquer le regard scrutateur dont il était la cible.

Près des trois balais, la femme qu'il avait percutée continuait de regarder dans sa direction pendant que la calèche s'élançait vers le château, un téléphone portable coller à son oreille et un sourire calculateur plaqué sur ses lèvres rouge.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te dis qui je viens de croiser à Préaulard. »

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Note : Bonjour à tous voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire pour m'encourager. Je dis merci à tout mes reviewers à qui je dédis ce chapitre. Alors merci encore pour vos gentils messages. Je ne répondrais pas aux questions car les réponses seront toutes dans l'histoire alors soyez juste un peu patient. C'est promis ! Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 3. A bientôt.

Chapitre 3 : Clichés après clichés

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, Draco Malfoy écoutait attentivement l'exposé que Pénélope Deauclaire présentait au 17 personnes qui assistaient à la réunion. Toutes ses personnes étaient les meilleurs éléments de la Malfoy W. Corporation, choisi avec soin par le président lui-même pour s'occuper des différents départements de la société. Pénélope Deauclaire s'occupait de la mode moldu et sorcière avec les magasins « Faith » qui existait depuis quatre années. C'était le dernier projet mis en place par Lucius Malfoy avant son décès. Malgré un début prometteur, les deux dernières collections n'avaient pas remporté le succès espéré et les chiffres du bilan semestriel étaient particulièrement décevants.

Draco avait souhaité que cela s'améliorait mais la collection automne et hiver était un échec et après neuf mois de combat pour redresser les compte de « Faith », il avait décidé de faire appelle à sa meilleure amie Pansy Parkinson, lui demandant son avis. Elle avait feuilleté les différents catalogues des collections que Fabrizio Lambertini avait crée pour « Faith » ses dernières années et elle avait été très déçue par les deux dernières qui ne se démarquaient pas des premières collections. Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui dire que ses collections de vêtements étaient nullissime. Draco lui avait, alors montré des croquis qu'il avait trouvé dans plusieurs pochettes dans le bureau de sa mère Narcissa alors qu'il avait besoin d'un dossier. Certains des dessins dataient de plusieurs années et il y en avait des centaines, plusieurs collections été comme hiver. Pansy avait été littéralement emballée par les tenues illustrées.

Dorénavant Draco confirait les futures collections de « Faith » à sa mère qui avait été enchanté par la nouvelle. A présent il devait annoncer le prochain changement de « Faith » à ses collaborateurs et c'était pour cela que cette réunion d'urgence avait été programmée. Pénélope Deauclaire venait de finir son monologue le visage fermé et se réinstallait à sa place attendant qu'un de ses collègues prennent la parole mais se fut Draco qui se leva.

« Vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour dire que « Faith » à besoin de changement. Les chiffres ne mentent pas, les dernières collections ont été médiocres… Je pense avoir trouvé la personne idéale pour redonner à « Faith » sa place parmi les plus grandes maisons de couture. Je veux que vous regardiez ses dessins et que vous me donniez votre avis… »

Ce n'était normalement pas à Draco de trouver une solution aux problèmes de « Faith » mais à Pénélope et il allait bien lui faire comprendre lorsqu'il la recevrait dans son bureau à son retour de New York. Il ouvrit une chemise cartonnée pleine de dessins qu'il passa à son assistante Cho Chang qui les fit passer aux collaborateurs alors que Draco se réinstallait sur son fauteuil en reprenant d'une voix dure.

« Je veux que « Faith » devienne l'emblème du bon goût et de l'élégance comme autrefois. Je veux que les femmes et les hommes ne s'habillent plus que chez « Faith ». D'ailleurs Fabrizio Lambertini sera licencié dès ce soir. Je vous laisse le soin de le mettre au courant, Pénélope. Que pensez-vous des dessins ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec votre choix, j'avoue ne pas connaître grand-chose à la mode mais ses croquis me paraissent très bien. Pénélope, Rogers qu'en dites- vous ? s'exprima Cédric Diggory le bras droit de Daco.

« Je suis impatiente de rencontrer le nouveau styliste et de lui faire signer un contrat. Ses robes et ses costumes sont absolument splendides. J'ai hâte de les voir sur mannequin. »

Les autres collaborateurs acquiescèrent puis Rogers Davis qui s'occupait de la publicité, fouilla dans son attaché case en prenant la parole à son tour en brandissant une photographie.

« Il serait bien aussi de continuer le changement en offrant à « Faith » un nouveau visage… Je propose ce jeune mannequin brésilien, il est actuellement le favoris des grands couturiers et si nous réussissions à lui faire signer une exclusivité, les autres stylistes seraient … »

« Non, je veux un nouveau visage, qu'il soit un inconnu du grand public, alors ayez l'œil partout ou vous irez. Je veux qu'il soit à la fois beau, sexy, sauvage mais aussi ce brin d'innocence et de naturel qui séduira à première vue. Pénélope vous avez deux mois pour préparer le grand retour de « Faith »dans la haute couture moldu. Rogers vous avez un mois pour me trouver cette perle rare et me la ramener.»

« Bien monsieur. »

« La réunion est terminée, je vous revois à mon retour, jeudi à treize heures. Tenez-moi informé de l'évolution des recherches. Cédric, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes. »

Son bras droit lui fit un signe de tête avant que Draco se lève et sorte de la salle de conférence suivit de son assistante à qui il demandait de lui dactylographier le compte rendu de la réunion et de le transmettre à chaque service. Avant de pénétrer dans son bureau, il fut interrompu par son autre secrétaire qui avait l'air très inquiète.

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Malfoy, vos amis mademoiselle Parkinson et messieurs Zabini et Nott vous attendent dans votre bureau. Je sais que je ne dois laisser personne entrer mais ils ont insistés sur le fait que c'était très important et je n'ai pas… »

« Je vous ais déjà répété maintes et maintes fois de ne laisser personnes entrer dans mon bureau sans mon accord préalable. »

« Je sais monsieur Malfoy, mais… »

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? » Dit-il exaspérer.

Le blond entra dans son bureau agacé et referma la porte derrière lui en dardant un regard acéré vers ses amis qui c'étaient installés nonchalamment dans un petit coin de la pièce. Ils sirotaient tranquillement une boisson chaude qu'ils avaient du se faire servir par l'imbécile de secrétaire sans prêter aucune attention au jeune président qui serra la mâchoire pour tenter de se calmer.

Il détestait que ses amis l'ignorent quand il était en colère contre eux. Draco les fixa attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à lui dire la raison de leur visite ou de le saluer. Ce fut Blaise qui commença en lui adressant un large sourire, puis Pansy se leva et vint lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joue avant d'essuyer de son pouce les traces de rouge à lèvre laissé sur ses pommettes. Il repoussa Pansy un peu brusquement, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel amusé par sa réaction et elle retourna s'assoir près de Théodore. Celui-ci pianotait un message sur son portable et lui fit un vague signe de la main pour le saluer sans même le regarder. Draco Malfoy était vraiment agacé à présent et il leur demanda le but de leur visite d'une voix traînante et froide.

« Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans mon bureau, après cela je vous mets dehors. Je n'hésiterais pas à faire appelle à la sécurité, qui je suis certain sera comblé de pouvoir vous botter le derrière. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvent, se sera mon cadeau de noël en avance. »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, je te pris de surveiller tes paroles ou celui qui se fera botter le derrière se sera toi. »

« Pansy chérie, je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans mon bureau quand l'envie te viens mais demain je dois prendre l'avion pour New York et j'ai encore à m'entretenir avec Cédric Diggory pour ne rien laissé bâcler avant mon départ. Alors veuillez excuser mon impolitesse mais il y a des gens qui travail, eux !! »

Draco s'installa à son bureau recherchant dans son ordinateur les dossiers dont il avait besoin pour sa petite réunion avec Cédric. Il ignora ses trois amis restés sans réaction face à son éclat et s'activa dans son travail. Pansy observa son ami se remettre au travail, il avait l'air épuisé. Ses nombreux déplacements à l'étranger et les heures passer dans cette pièce ne lui laissait pas de temps pour se reposer convenablement. Quand elle organisait un weekend dans son yacht de Saint-Tropez, Draco passait la majeure partie des deux jours assis sur un transat penché sur un dossier à étudier et signer. Quand les quatre amis se retrouvaient au chalet des Malfoy à Aspen, a la place d'aller skier, il était pendu à son téléphone cellulaire donnant des instructions à ses collaborateurs. Lorsqu'il prenait des vacances avec son fils, il s'arrangeait toujours pour organiser différent dîner d'affaire avec certains clients, alors que Damian allait se coucher. Il ne faisait jamais de réelle pause malgré que Cédric Diggory fût très performant.

Pansy, Théodore et Blaise étaient inquiets car la nouvelle qu'ils étaient venus annoncer à leur ami risquait d'être difficile à accepter. Elle se tourna vers Blaise a qui elle fit signe, il sorti une enveloppe de papier kraft et la déposa sur le bureau en chêne massif du président qui tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à envoyer une réplique cinglante au beau métisse qui l'arrêta net avec quelques mots.

« Crois-moi, tu devrais jeter un œil dans le contenu… »

Draco fixa son meilleur ami un instant puis il se tourna vers Pansy et Théodore qui lui firent signe silencieusement d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il la prit délicatement avant de l'ouvrir avec un coupe papier et dans extraire le contenu. A l'intérieur, il en sorti un dossier avec pour titre « H.J. Potter Malfoy ». Sa mâchoire se contracta instantanément, sans aucune hésitation il ouvrit le dossier où se trouvaient plusieurs photographies avec un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes rondes. On voyait se même jeune homme sur chaque clichés, accompagné d'un rouquin et d'une brunette aux cheveux touffus, dans un café, avec un livre à la main dans une librairie, assis sur l'herbe souriant à un autre garçon mais ce fut une photo qui retint l'attention de Draco. Sur celle-ci, le jeune homme brun jouait au quidditch et portait la tenue complète des joueurs de l'équipe de griffondor de Poudlard. Le rouge et l'or. Draco stupéfait se tourna vers ses amis, les interrogeant.

« Mais Helmet était à serpentard et il n'a jamais joué au quidditch. Où ave- vous eu ses photos ? »

« A Poudlard. Je pense que nous avons trouvés où se cachait ton époux. » Répondit Théodore.

« Helmet ? A Poudlard ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mon parrain m'aurais prévenus. »

« Connaissant Dumbledore, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il l'ai aidé. Il avait une telle passion pour Potter que s'en était horripilant. » Argumenta Pansy.

Draco était tellement sous le choc que son masque d'indifférence habituelle avait été remplacé par un visage rempli d'incrédulité et que des tas de questions le tourmentaient à présent. Sur ces photographies c'était bel et bien son époux. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il le trouvait changé. D'abord comment son époux si soigneux de son apparence pouvait porter pareil guenilles. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, lui qui autrefois passait deux heures dans la salle de bain à ce préparé devant le miroir. Et ses lunettes, Helmet n'avait jamais porté d'affreuses binocles mais des lentilles de couleur à chaque fois différentes. Draco était d'ailleurs incapable de se rappeler de leur vrai couleur mais sur ses clichés, ils étaient d'un vert envoutant. Magnifique. La dernière chose qui intrigua Draco, était la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire que le jeune homme avait sur le front malgré cela il était toujours aussi bel homme. D'une voix rauque de diverses émotions Draco demanda encore à ses amis.

« Explication ! »

« Il y à quinze jours, Daphnée est allée à Préaulard voir sa petite sœur Astoria. Elle est tombée par hasard sur ce garçon et malgré son accoutrement la ressemblance avec Potter la tellement frappée qu'elle l'a suivit jusqu'au « 3 ballais » où il c'est installé avec quatre autres personnes. Elle a posé des questions à sa sœur qui lui a simplement dit qu'il était à Griffondor en dernière année et qu'il était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch. A part cela elle ne sait rien de lui. Alors, Daphnée m'a appelé et j'ai téléphoné à Blaise. »

« Exacte ! Depuis deux semaines je suis devenu un peu comme son ombre. Il se fait appeler Harry Evans, se fait passer pour un orphelin de 17 ans et vit chez des moldus. J'ai été fouiné de se côté et incroyable, aucun voisin n'a pu me renseigner sur lui comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Seule une cracmol du nom de Pigg… Non Figg m'a dit que c'était un bon garçon qui travaillait beaucoup pour cette famille. Il étudie à Poudlard et est à Griffondor. Tous les vendredis, il va à Préaulard avec ses amis Hermione Granger une né-moldu et Ronald Weasley le petit frère de Perceval qui travail pour toi. Il travail… »

Blaise s'interrompit en s'excusant et répondit à son téléphone portable qui venait de sonner, laissant Draco se replonger dans la contemplation des photos essayant de retrouver dans ses clichés joyeux, le caractère irascible de son époux dans celle du cadre posé sur son bureau. Les visages étaient identiques, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux désordonnés, aux lunettes rondes et aux vêtements trop larges était bel et bien son époux disparu Helmet Malfoy. Soudainement Blaise raccrocha et fixa ses yeux brun perçants dans ceux acier de Draco et ajouta lentement avec un sourire calculateur sur son visage.

« Je sais où il est à cet instant précis. »

« Conduit- moi à lui. » Répondit le jeune président.

Draco était crispé, avoir vu se magnifique sourire sur le visage de son époux le mettait en rage folle. Cet homme qui avait abandonné sa famille, son fils sans aucun remord et se permettait de passer du bon temps, à revivre une seconde jeunesse, alors que Damian était malheureux. Draco se promit de lui faire payer au centuple cet abandon. Il décrocha son téléphone, demanda sa voiture ainsi que quelque garde du corps qui devaient l'attendre à l'entrée immédiatement. Il fit appeler Cédric pour annuler leur entretien et l'envoyer à sa place à New York. Les quatre amis prirent l'ascenseur magique dans un lourd silence, ce fut aussi calmement qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture qui démarra suivit de deux autres. Sous le paysage qui défilait à vive allure, Draco Lucius Malfoy président de la Malfoy W. Corporation, jubilait, dans quelques minutes il serait face à son époux et il le ferait souffrir mille maux. Son époux ne pourrais plus jamais s'échapper.

Jamais.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous le nom de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Note : Voilà enfin le chapitre 4. Veuillez excuser mon retard, cela a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais il est enfin près. Je profite de se chapitre pour demander l'aide d'un beta pour mes futures chapitres. Alors si cela vous tente ou si vous en connaissez un n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message car je pense sincèrement que ça devient urgent. Je remerci tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Ce chapitre est pour vous. Merci encore. Je laisse la place au chapitre et à bientôt.

Chapitre 4 : Cours Harry, cours

Il était tout juste neuf heures, lorsque, Harry passait le portail du 4 Privet Drive avec son sac à dos maintenu fermement sur son épaule droite. Le jeune homme brun était passablement énervé et pressé. Il accéléra son pas en sortant de la rue pavillonnaire parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire attendre sa meilleure amie avec qui il avait rendez- vous devant le « chaudron baveur » pour se rendre au chemin de traverse. Ron les attendait à Poudlard où tout les trois devaient travailler sur leurs devoirs.

Chaque dimanche avant d'avoir l'autorisation de quitter la maison des Dursley, Harry était obligé de faire le ménage dans la maison et de leur préparer le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il avait été contraint à changer les draps du lit de Dudley et de passer une seconde fois l'aspirateur dans la chambre car son abruti de cousin avait malencontreusement renversé son petit déjeuner. Trop empressé de manger son repas, ce dernier c'était brûlé en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Harry avait aussi préparé un autre plateau repas pour son gros lard de cousin qui comme toujours lui avait rappelé qu'il savait frapper là où cela faisait mal.

Harry gémit légèrement en s'asseyant sur le banc de l'arrêt du bus, il avait mal au bas du dos. Son cousin n'y était pas allé de main morte lorsqu'il avait refusé de lui faire un autre petit déjeuner. Il passa la main doucement là où son cousin l'avait molesté et il soupira de lassitude en imaginant la taille du bleu qu'il allait avoir dans les reins.

Soudainement une sensation étrange le fit soulever la tête brusquement et il regarda autour de lui avec insistance en fronçant légèrement les sourcils confus. Depuis quelques jours il avait l'impression d'être épié et même d'être suivit mais dès qu'il scrutait les alentours, il ne voyait rien d'anormal. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'éternisé sur ce sentiment inconfortable que le bus rouge se gara et ouvrit les portes. Il se leva subitement ce qui réveilla la petite douleur dans le bas du dos le faisant grimacer doucement. Il monta dans le bus et s'installa dans un coin où il resta appuyé contre un siège jusqu'à l'arrêt près du bar.

Quand Harry arriva devant le « chaudron baveur », Hermione n'était pas encore arrivé alors il s'appuya contre le mur pour attendre patiemment son ami. A peine c'était-il installer que la voiture du père d'Hermione s'arrêta. Harry s'avança et ouvrit la portière à sa meilleure amie qui descendit avec un large sourire et déposa une bise sur chaque joue du jeune garçon en s'excusant.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard Harry mais il y avait un monde fou sur la route. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver. Bonjour monsieur Granger.» Dit-il en s'adressant au conducteur de la berline.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Parfait. Je vous laisse les enfants. Passez une bonne journée. »

« Merci. » Répondit Harry en laissant Hermione embrasser son père.

« A ce soir papa. »

Hermione referma la portière laissant son père repartir aussitôt avec un dernier signe de la main. Les deux amis entrèrent dans le « chaudron baveur » où ils saluèrent Tom qui leur fit un sourire édenté. Le bar était presque vide, seuls, quelques clients d'allures lugubres étaient assis à différents coin de la pièce les regardèrent passer et se diriger vers l'ouverture qui les mènerait au chemin de traverse. Tom leur ouvrit gentiment le passage et les deux amis furent heureux de retrouver l'ambiance agitée de l'avenue marchande qu'ils appréciaient parcourir lors de leurs achats scolaires. Hermione et Harry allèrent directement à Gringott où ils utilisèrent l'une des cheminées qui les mena à Poudlard. Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque où madame Pince nota sur un parchemin leur noms et l'heure d'arriver. Ils se joignirent à Ron qui était installé à leur table habituelle et qui les accueillit avec mauvaise humeur.

« C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ? Je commençais à penser que vous m'aviez oublié au fin fond de ce cimetière à bouquins… »

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Certain de ses livres ont plus de mille ans, tu devrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour eux ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est un vrai cimetière à bouquins poussiéreux… » Dit-il avec une moue provocatrice.

Quand Hermione employait le nom complet du rouquin cela ne présageait rien de bon et quand celui-ci répondait en la provocant cela finissait a chaque fois par une dispute. Sous les yeux exaspéré de Harry ses deux amis se chamaillèrent sans retenu malgré les autres étudiants qui leurs demandaient de se taire. Harry trouvait ses deux amis incroyables, ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques mais ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Le petit brun se demandait quand ses deux amis auraient enfin le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils étaient les seuls a ne pas avoir remarqué les sentiments qui les habitaient tout les deux. Les jumeaux Weasley et certains amis de griffondor avaient fait des pronostique sur la plausible future mise en couple de Ron et Hermione. Harry, lui était certain que si ses deux imbéciles d'amis ne se déclaraient pas avant la fin de l'année alors aucun des deux n'oseraient faire le premier pas. Harry s'éloigna un sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres, il commença à chercher le livre dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs devoirs de potion. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les tourtereaux et sourit davantage devant l'air boudeur de Ron qui s'asseyait seul à la petite table.

Pendant près de deux heures, les trois griffondors travaillèrent sans interruption, malgré les soupires agacés de Ron. Harry installé près d'Hermione, était assez content de lui, il avait fait deux de ses devoirs les plus difficiles : la potion et la métamorphose. Il lui restait encore son travail de divination à finir alors qu'Hermione travaillait sur son devoir d'étude de rune et que Ron recopiait son devoir de potion sur le sien. Après l'insistance des soupires démoralisés de Ron, les trois amis quittèrent la bibliothèque et Poudlard pour aller manger un sandwich, commander à Dobby au cuisine, dans un coin d'herbe près de la cabane hurlante à Préaulard.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger une glace avec d'autres élèves de griffondor. Ce groupe d'adolescent était composé de trois garçons et deux filles. Dean Thomas un beau métisse qui sortait avec Ginnie une rouquine aux yeux bleus, la petite sœur de Ron. Il y avait aussi Seamus Finnigan un irlandais complètement déjanté qui passait son temps à essayer de séduire Harry. Et ils étaient accompagnés de Neville Londubat un garçon aussi maladroit que gentil et de Luna lovegood une jolie blonde aux yeux rêveurs considéré par beaucoup d'élève de Poudlard comme étant complètement cinglée. Ils étaient tous installés depuis quelques minutes à une table et tous écoutaient attentivement Seamus qui parlait de sa mésaventure de ce matin avec le professeur de potion Sévérus Snape. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la personne qui s'approcha de leur table d'une démarche assurée et qui parla, alors que les huit adolescents rirent en concert à la fin de l'histoire.

« Helmet ! »

Harry continuait de se moquer de Seamus en le taquinant ce qui amusait les autres élèves mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui posa une main sur la sienne en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête qu'une personne voulait lui parler sur sa droite. Il se tourna et fut obliger de lever les yeux pour apercevoir un homme blond très grand qui le dévisageait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Le petit brun eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais il fut incapable de se rappeler où. Voyant que l'homme continuait à le fixer mais qu'il ne disait rien, il décida d'entamer la conversation légèrement agacé par le regard pénétrant du blondinet.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous discutons, alors si vous pouvez vous dépêcher de dire ce que vous avez à dire… »

« Désolé, Amour. D'abord tu disparais sans laisser de trace et maintenant que je t'ais enfin retrouvé, tu feins l'innocence. »

Harry fut troublé par la réponse que cet homme lui donnait sans le quitter des yeux, allumé à présent d'une lueur sauvage. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi cet homme le regardait de cette façon et se surpris à trouver la couleur des yeux de l'inconnu magnifique. Ramené sur terre par ses pensées étrange et par la pression de la main d'Hermione sur son bras, il reprit méfiant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler monsieur. »

« Helmet chéri, ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Tu sais à quel point cela me mets en colère, n'est ce pas ? Je ne voudrais pas m'emporter en publique. » Répondit le grand blond avec un petit sourire froid et crispé.

« Vous faites erreur monsieur. Mon nom est Harry, pas Helmet. » Rétorqua le petit brun à lunette en se tournant vers ses amis qui assistaient à l'échange incrédule. Harry de gros yeux à ses amis, les prenant à témoin de la folie du blondinet en costume. Il leur fit signe pour qu'ils partent mais alors qu'il se levait, l'étranger lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« Arrête ce petit jeu Helmet, je perds patience. Nous en reparlerons quand nous serons au manoir. »

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre se grand blond têtu aux allures d'aristocrates coincé qui à présent le tirait vers la sortie sans ménagement. Le petit brun se débattit légèrement, arrachant son bras de la prise de fer du gêneur et clôtura leur altercation d'une voix dure et méprisante.

« Est-ce-que vos cheveux peroxydés empêche l'information d'atteindre votre cerveau ? Je viens de vous dire que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre. Venez, on s'en va. »

Dit-il à l'intention de ses camarades qui le suivirent sans protester. Harry passa devant l'homme blond rester immobile sans un autre regard, suivit de ses amis légèrement confus par ce qu'ils venaient de voir devant eux. Devant la porte Harry fut bloqué par deux hommes en costumes et lunettes noires, contrariant le petit brun qui se tourna vers le blondinet qui souriait méchamment. Sans se démonter, Harry siffla entre se dents serrés.

« Je suppose que ses deux singes sont à vous. A votre place, je leur dirais de nous laisser passer. Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous empêcher de sortir d'ici. »

« A l'exception que je suis un Malfoy, Helmet. Et un Malfoy à tous les droits. »

La voix acéré du grand blond inquiéta Harry à qui Draco Malfoy attrapa le bras et le fit sortir de force du marchand de glace sous les yeux du propriétaire et des autres clients. Les amis d'Harry se précipitèrent derrière eux, affolés par ce qui se passait avec leur camarade. Harry essayait vainement de se dégager de la poigne dure de l'autre homme en se tournant vers ses amis qui les observaient horrifiés près de trois autres adultes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Le blondinet le tirait fermement vers une limousine noire dont l'un des hommes en costume ouvrit la portière. Harry se mit à paniquer et s'agita en criant.

« Lâchez- moi ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? »

« Je te ramène chez nous. »

A peine eurent-ils atteint la voiture, qu'ils furent bousculés, Harry sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras et les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis lui parvinrent.

« Cours Harry, Cours… »

Alors Harry fit ce que ses amis lui ordonnaient et il se mit à courir, sans s'arrêter et sans regarder derrière lui où un cri rageur de l'inconnu se fit entendre. Ses poumons le brûlaient, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine comme si il cherchait à s'en échapper et malgré cela Harry continuait à courir entraînant sa meilleure amie avec lui. La voix de Ron lui indiqua difficilement, hachée par la cavalcade.

« Je crois qu'on les à semés. »

Ils ralentirent en jetant des regards traqués derrière eux et s'arrêtèrent totalement dans une ruelle pour reprendre leur souffle et calmer leurs cœurs tambourinant follement. Harry s'appuya contre un mur essoufflé fixant ses deux amis en face de lui. Ron se laissa glisser contre le mur près d'Hermione qui continuait à regarder les alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Ron fut le premier à parler.

« Ca va Hermione ? »

« Oui… ça va … »

« Et toi vieux ? »

« …Ouais. »

« Mais c'était qui ces malades ? »

« Voyons, Ron, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? C'était Draco Malfoy. » Répondit Hermione qui observait Harry discrètement.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est- ce- qu'il te voulait ? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que je vois ce type de ma vie. »

Ron fixait les yeux verts de son ami emplit de sincérité puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui faisait la même chose incertaine de la situation. Puis il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait assisté à l'altercation de son ami avec le riche héritier.

« Tu es sure ? Il avait l'air de te connaitre. »

« Enfin Ron, ne soit pas stupide, il l'a appelé Helmet. »

« Oui, je sais cela arrive de confondre une personne avec une autre, mais pourquoi a- t- il autant insisté ? C'est quand même bizarre ! »

« Il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est qu'avant aujourd'hui je ne l'avais jamais vu. »

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry qui haussa les épaules encore étourdit par cette rencontre insolite. Les trois amis quittèrent leur cachette pour retourner à Poudlard où devait déjà les attendre leurs autres amis qui les avaient aidés à fuir en créant une bousculade. Encore méfiant ils décidèrent de prendre l'un des raccourcis que leur avait montré les jumeaux Weasley, pour être certain de ne pas être suivit.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Oups ! Désolé mes chers lecteurs, il y a bien eu mauvaise manipulation de ma part et je suis navrée que vous n'ayez pas pu lire le nouveau chapitre avant aujourd'hui. Je le poste ce soir en m'excusant encore de vous avoir trompé sans le vouloir. Je remercie aussi de tout mon cœur toutes les personnes qui ont pris de leurs temps pour me laisser un commentaire. Vous êtes fantastiques. Merci aussi à aliéna-of-apple ma beta qui à corrigée ce chapitre. Merci encore pour tout le travail que tu as accompli, personne ne sait tout ce que tu as fait dans l'ombre. A présent je laisse la place au chapitre.

Chapitre 5 : Je ne suis pas votre époux…

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur les rues éclairées du Londres moldu où, en ce début de dimanche soir, un léger vent soufflait caressant la façade délabrée du « chaudron baveur ». Dans une ruelle sombre et silencieuse, faisant face au vieux commerce, une magnifique limousine noire était stationnée au bord du trottoir, les phares éteints. A l'intérieur, Draco Malfoy pestait contre son époux qui venait de lui échapper, trouvant les oreilles attentives de ses trois amis qui l'observaient légèrement amusés, tranquillement installés dans la belle voiture. 

Quand Draco et ses amis étaient entrés chez le glacier à Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils avaient repérés le jeune homme assis avec ses amis à une table, le président avait eu un moment d'hésitation mais de sa démarche altière, il s'était faufilé élégamment parmi les autres clients. Une voix masculine et douce à la fois lui parvint du petit groupe d'adolescents, elle lui fit ressentir un courant électrique qui remonta le long de son épine dorsale le figeant un instant. Ses yeux acier se fixèrent sur la nuque du garçon brun qui avait parlé et qui à présent écoutait l'un de ses camarades raconter des idioties sur un professeur aux cheveux graisseux. 

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite, il appela son époux par son prénom et il fut totalement ignoré jusqu'à l'intervention d'une petite brune assise face au garçon. Puis il rencontra les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il avait vus, immortalisés sur les photographies que lui avait remis son meilleur ami. Deux bijoux émeraude, couleur de l'espoir que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier. Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées, quand la belle voix s'était adressée à lui en le raillant, il n'avait pas pu retenir sa colère. Le cœur battant avec extravagance, il avait lancé les hostilités.

A présent et depuis près d'une heure, il était dans sa voiture, énervé contre son irrespectueux époux et attendait que celui-ci apparaisse d'une minute à l'autre à la sortie du bar. Blaise lui avait assuré qu'Helmet habitait le monde moldu et qu'il était obligé de passer par le vieux bar mal famé pour se rendre au chemin de traverse. Draco était intrigué par le choix de son époux, vivre parmi les moldus avait été un sujet de discorde entre eux après le mariage. Le grand blond voulait aller vivre dans un manoir français loin de celui des Malfoy mais son époux avait tempêté des heures refusant de se mélanger aux moldus qu'il avait toujours détestés lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. 

Alors que Draco allait abandonner, deux personnes sortirent du bar et se postèrent devant les portes, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Blaise qui gardait un œil sur les deux gardes du corps cachés, indiqua d'un signe de tête à son ami qu'il s'agissait du garçon. Le grand blond rompit le silence dans la limousine, affirmant de sa voix traînante à ses amis qui observaient ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. 

- « Puisque la manière douce n'a pas été satisfaisante, employons la manière forte. » 

- « La manière douce, dis-tu ? »

- « Tais-toi Zabini ! » se renfrogna Draco. 

Le beau métis fit un geste de reddition, en levant ses deux mains devant lui pour apaiser son meilleur ami qui n'avait aucune intention de plaisanter à cet instant. Ils se tournèrent vers une voiture qui s'arrêta devant les deux jeunes gens qui échangèrent quelques mots avant que la brunette monte dans l'automobile. Celle-ci s'éloigna dans la nuit en laissant le garçon se dirigeait seul vers l'arrêt du bus. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa destination qu'il s'effondra sous le coup d'un sortilège que l'un des gardes du corps lui envoya alors que l'autre le ramassait pour le transporter dans la limousine. 

La voiture se vida laissant de la place pour le jeune homme déposé sur les sièges. Draco prit congé de ses amis les remerciant de leur présence et de leur aide avant de remonter dans la voiture seul avec son époux inconscient. Il s'assit près de lui et lui ôta ses lunettes rondes pour mieux admirer le visage d'Helmet qui étrangement n'avait pas changé. Il paraissait même plus jeune. Draco savait que son époux avait eu recours à ce que les moldus appelaient la chirurgie esthétique. Mais son regard se focalisa sur une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front qu'il retraça de son index voulant savoir comment Helmet s'était blessé. 

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir Malfoy fut très rapide grâce à la limousine qui avait été magiquement modifié, après seulement trente minutes de trajet ils franchirent déjà les portails. La propriété des Malfoy était splendide, au centre d'un magnifique parc de dix hectares était érigé un magnifique manoir d'architecture sorcière de neuf cents mètres carrés. 

Devant l'entrée, des elfes de maison attendaient l'arrivée de leur maître qui leur confia le jeune homme brun encore assommé. Ces derniers le lavèrent et l'habillèrent avant de le laisser sur le lit conjugal. Il était près de 21 heures lorsqu'Harry commença à bouger sous le regard du beau blond qui buvait un whisky pur feu auprès de la cheminée. Son époux ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la tête roulant avec lenteur, sur l'oreiller d'un côté à l'autre. Sa main tâtonna la table de chevet où il trouva ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez. Brusquement il se redressa, tournant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air choqué puis il grimaça en passant une main sur ses tempes, il avait très mal à la tête. 

Sur son fauteuil, Draco observa son mari se lever du lit regardant avec incrédulité autour de lui et reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre un miroir où il remarqua qu'il portait un pyjama de satin vert un peu trop large. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. 

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Dit Harry ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il venait de laisser Hermione avec son père. Maintenant il se réveillait dans un lieu inconnu, habillé d'un pyjama hors-de-prix et avec un affreux mal de tête. Peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver. Il se pinça le bras mais se rendit à l'évidence, ce n'était pas un rêve. 

Harry se décala un peu sur sa droite, méditatif quand il aperçut le reflet d'une deuxième personne assise au fond de la pièce l'observant impassible en avalant un peu du liquide ambré de son verre. Il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde au brun pour reconnaitre l'homme blond qui l'avait ennuyé au glacier de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'exclama rageusement.

- « Encore vous !? » 

- « Tu devrais rester tranquille Helmet. Viens t'asseoir, je t'ai apporté une potion pour calmer tes maux de tête. » 

- « Cela vous arrive souvent d'enlever des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ? » 

- « Seulement quand cela s'avère nécessaire, Helmet chéri. » 

- « Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, mon nom est Harry, H- A- deux R- Y. » 

- « Harry dis-tu ? C'est mieux que ceux que tu t'es inventés les autres fois : Royal, Wilson ou même Robert. Tu as meilleur goût, mon cher époux. » 

Harry ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de cet homme et cela le rendait fou. Ce dernier plutôt séduisant pouvait avoir n'importe qui dans son lit alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il à lui ? Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse brune pour essayer de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et reprit la parole d'une voix lasse en regardant droit dans les yeux l'homme qui le séquestrait.

- « Je ne suis pas votre époux, blondy. Soyez logique, je n'ais que 17 ans. »

Draco Lucius Malfoy ignora la remarque, il se leva du fauteuil avec grâce et s'approcha calmement du jeune homme aux yeux vert qui recula instinctivement sur la défensive. Mais celui-ci lui tourna simplement autour l'examinant avec attention. Draco s'arrêta face à Harry qui devait lever la tête pour qu'il puisse garder les yeux dans les sien.

- « Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids. Tu es plus maigre qu'avant notre mariage. Demain, tu iras refaire ta garde-robe avec Pansy. Tu achèteras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tes vieux vêtements ne t'iront plus et ceux que tu portes ne sont pas dignes d'un Malfoy d'ailleurs les elfes les ont brûlés.»

- « Oh là ! Doucement ! Est-ce que vous avez écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

- « Je pense aussi qu'il faudrait que tu enlèves ses affreuses lunettes et que tu ailles… »

- « Arrêtez de changer de sujet ! Je ne veux rien de vous. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Rendez-moi mes vêtements ! » 

- « Tu n'iras nulle part Helmet. Soit certain que si tu t'enfuis encore, je te retrouverai où que tu sois. Je t'ai bien retrouvé une fois, n'est- ce pas ? » 

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici contre mon gré. Je vous le répète, je ne suis pas votre époux. Et pour la dernière fois je m'appelle Harry et Je. Veux. Rentrer. Chez. Moi.! » 

Harry était furieux. Il se mit à se déshabiller, enlevant le haut puis le bas du pyjama sous les yeux perçants de Draco et les jeta aux pieds de son adversaire. Il exigea de nouveau qu'on lui rende ses affaires mais il fut surpris par la virulence de la voix du propriétaire qui lui attrapa les poignets en les serrant fortement.

- « Dorénavant, tu ne quitteras plus le manoir seul et encore moins sans mon autorisation ! »

Il relâcha les poignets d'Harry en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, obligeant le plus petit à lever le menton. Draco se détourna des yeux verts qui le défiaient avec une telle intensité qu'une partie basse de son anatomie s'était réveillée. Cela le prit au dépourvu, lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti une réelle attirance pour son époux. S'il restait une minute de plus dans la chambre, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de se jeter sur son époux. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit mais il fut arrêté par la voix tremblante d'angoisse du petit brun.

- « Je ne vous mens pas. Croyez-moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir. » 

- « Tu n'as jamais vécu autrement. » 

Draco se tourna vers Harry dont les yeux s'agrandirent à cette réponse froide puis il sortit en claquant la porte qui fit écho avec le cri de protestation de son époux qui essayait de l'ouvrir.

- « Non ! Ouvrez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » 

Draco s'arrêta en écoutant les poings tambouriner de l'autre côté de la porte, le petit brun essayait par tout les moyens de le retenir. Il l'appelait pour qu'il revienne et qu'ils discutent mais Draco resta impassible à la protestation de son époux. 

- « Revenez monsieur ! Je vous en prie ! Je jure que je dis la vérité ! »

Draco resta dans le couloir malgré sa rancune, les bras croisés contre son torse et attendit que le brun se calme. Il fallu une demi-heure pour que le jeune homme cesse de crier. Draco l'entendit se laisser glisser contre la porte et donner de petits coups avec sa paume, découragé. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit lui firent ressentir une pointe de culpabilité car la voix rauque qui lui parvenait n'était plus qu'une supplique.

- « S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… »

Draco ferma les yeux puis il se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche, celle de la chambre de leur fils où il se prépara un bain. Il avait besoin de se détendre, la journée avait été riche en contrariété avec ses retrouvailles et le retour de son époux. Tout allait changer à présent pour les Malfoy mais surtout il espérait que la rencontre d'Helmet et de Damian aide l'enfant à grandir comme n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge. Avec insouciance et joie.

Le jeune président retourna dans la chambre avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Le silence l'accueillit ainsi qu'Helmet endormit contre le mur près de la porte, les bras encerclant ses genoux ramener contre son torse où il cachait son visage. Le grand blond s'accroupit passant un bras derrière le dos et un autre sous les genoux de son époux qu'il souleva avec facilité et qu'il alla déposer sur le lit. Il enleva le boxer du brun le faisant frissonner et retira sa propre serviette pour s'allonger près du petit brun nu. La peau chaude contre la sienne et la douce odeur de pomme de son époux lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu quelqu'un dans ce lit.

Pour la première fois en un peu plus de trois ans un corps dormait tout contre lui.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Bonsoir ou bonjour cela va dépendre du moment où vous lirez mon nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard car je devais poster ce chapitre samedi mais j'ai eu un petit souci avec mon internet et je n'arrivais pas à me connecter. Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris mais surtout à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Vous êtes vraiment ma source de motivation. Merci. Je remercie aussi ma beta aliena- of apple pour sa patience et ses précieux conseils. Tu es un ange et je te dédie ce chapitre. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je prépare une traduction crossover Harry Potter et Supernatural. Allez y faire un tour et laissez un commentaire, il n'y a rien de plus motivant. A bientôt.

Chapitre 6 : Je suis Harry, juste Harry

Le manoir Malfoy est une belle demeure à l'ouest de Londres dans le comté du Wiltshire. Il est entouré d'un vaste domaine avec de magnifiques jardins où l'on peut apercevoir des haies d'ifs et des rosiers parfaitement entretenus qui longent un étroit chemin menant au prestigieux manoir. Au troisième étage de cette bâtisse se trouvent les appartements vert et argent de l'héritier qui, à cette heure matinale, était plongée dans une douce quiétude.

Sur le lit, deux silhouettes dormaient profondément. Un homme à la chevelure blonde était allongé sur le dos et accueillait contre son flanc, un corps frêle à la chevelure ébène. Le visage de ce dernier reposait sur le torse musclé du premier et sa main était posée sur le cœur de l'héritier comme si elle cherchait à percevoir ses battements doux. Dans son inconscience cette main se laissa glisser sur le torse jusqu'au nombril provoquant de légers frissons sur la peau pâle et réveillant instantanément le bénéficiaire. Celui-ci arrêta cette caresse qui le taquinait en joignant ses longs doigts à la plus petite main qui ne protesta pas. Draco Malfoy tourna la tête vers le corps contre lui, cherchant un possible signe que le petit brun était éveillé mais il fut déçu quand son époux profondément endormi se détourna de lui.

Le jeune président consulta l'heure, en murmurant un « tempus » et se leva pour se préparer car il avait une importante réunion ce matin avec un de ses collaborateurs, Cédric Diggory. Il se couvrit d'une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers une autre pièce qui servait de dressing. Il ne remarqua pas le beau visage du brun se crisper dans le sommeil et il le laissa seul, faisant appel à un elfe de maison pour que leur petit déjeuner leur soit servi dans une heure.

Sur le lit, Harry s'était recroquevillé dans les draps recherchant un confort absent de son mauvais rêve. Son oncle et son cousin lui rappelaient à coups de pieds dans le dos que les monstres ne pouvaient pas avoir de famille. Sa tante Pétunia se joignait au duo et brisait sa baguette magique sous ses yeux horrifiés et les rires des Dursleys. Tout devînt soudainement noir. Un cri. Celui d'une femme qui suppliait. Un flash de lumière verte et Harry se redressa brusquement sur le lit en baldaquin en criant, terrifié.

- « NON ! »

Ce rêve. Toujours le même qui le poursuivait, le hantait presque chaque nuit depuis son plus jeune âge. Harry ferma les yeux en serrant dans ses poings le drap vert et en essayant d'éloigner ces images. Lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard, le directeur lui avait dit que ses rêves étaient causés par son subconscient. Ne sachant pas réellement comment Lily était décédée, ce dernier avait créé ces images comme pour trouver une justification dans l'absence de sa mère. Pourtant Harry les trouvait tellement réelles que ses mains tremblaient encore sous le coup de cette violente émotion.

A présent qu'il était plus détendu, Harry rouvrit les yeux et se crispa de nouveau en regardant les draps qu'il serrait dans ses poings. Puis une sensation étrange contre sa peau lui fit lever les draps et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu dans un lit inconnu où le parfum d'un autre homme se mêlait au sien.

- « Oh! Non. Non. Non. Non! »

Harry vérifia encore une fois s'il était bien nu, la panique se propageant en lui. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille mais rien d'humiliant lui vînt en mémoire à part cet homme étrange qui l'avait enlevé et enfermé ici.

- « Oh! Merlin! »

Le petit brun regarda autour de lui, il était seul. Il se leva du lit, s'entoura du drap et se dirigea vers la porte et les deux grandes fenêtres pour essayer de les ouvrir, sans succès. Désemparé, il alla vers une autre porte qu'il ouvrit cherchant un autre moyen de sortir mais il découvrit une somptueuse salle de bain. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la baignoire qui était pleine d'eau et de mousse. Il s'assit sur le rebord en marbre soupirant découragé il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Il orienta son regard vers l'eau parfumé du grand baquet et glissa une main dans le liquide. Etrangement, il eut envie de pénétrer dans l'eau. Il se redressa hésitant mais renifla le dessous de ses aisselles dont l'odeur était un peu désagréable et sans réfléchir davantage il s'installa à l'intérieur confortablement, laissant le satiné de la mousse l'entourer. Harry ferma les yeux de bien être et soupira de contentement.

Le calme environnant fut rapidement envolé quand en ouvrant les yeux, Harry découvrit le supposé véritable destinataire du bain moussant dans le plus simple appareil. Ce dernier l'observait se prélasser dans le bain un œil empli de convoitise. Le griffondor rougit en détournant le regard gêné par la nudité de l'autre homme mais aussi pour avoir été surpris dans le bain.

- « Mon corps ne te plaît plus, Helmet ? »

- « Vous devriez éviter de vous balader nu. C'est extrêmement gênant, vous savez. » Répondit Harry en fixant son regard sur les serviettes vertes devant lui.

Il cherchait une solution pour se sortir de ce moment embarrassant sans que l'homme le voit, à son tour, dans son plus simple appareil, mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit l'eau monter et que ce même homme venait de s'asseoir dans le baquet un sourire désarmant aux lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? »

- « Je te rejoins. »

- «Quoi ? Mais non. »

Harry voulut se lever au moment où il sentit les jambes de Draco entourer les siennes mais une main attrapa son poignet le forçant à se rasseoir. Pétrifié de gêne par la situation, il darda son regard trop vert dans les yeux gris qui brillaient d'amusement et sur cette bouche qui déposait un chaste baiser sur la peau fine de son poignet. Harry déglutit misérablement en rougissant davantage se sentant pire qu'une de ses filles de Poufsouffle.

- « Reste, tu sais à quel point j'apprécie les bains à deux, mon cher époux. »

- « Vous êtes complètement aliéné. Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je ne suis pas celui que vous cherchez ? C'est du délire. »

Draco ignora la remarque et continua ses baisers le long du bras d'Harry se rapprochant peu à peu du cou qu'il mordilla tendrement avec ses belles dents blanches. Harry s'était figé n'osant plus faire un mouvement mais quand le grand blond laissa la gorge accueillante pour se diriger vers la bouche entrouverte, il arrêta Draco en lui plongeant la tête dans l'eau. Puis rapidement il sortit de l'eau en se couvrant d'une large serviette et siffla entre ses dents.

- Vous êtes un grand malade. »

Harry sortit de la salle de bain aussi dignement qu'il le put sous le rire éclatant du blond qui termina de se laver avant de rejoindre le petit brun assis sur le bord du lit, la mine renfrogné et les bras croisés sur son torse. Draco s'habilla tout en observant son époux qui n'avait pas bouger puis il alla chercher des vêtements dans le dressing et les lui tendit. Ce dernier évita son regard mais prit tout de même ce qu'il lui tendait, ne voulant plus être nu et don vulnérable.

Draco venait de s'installer à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner qui était apparu instantanément. Pendant ce temps il pu à loisir regardait son époux s'habillait. Son corps lui semblait toujours autant désirable, sans défaut. Ainsi fronça-t-il les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua un bleu dans le bas de son dos quand il enfila un boxer en se cachant avec la serviette. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers le blessé qui sursauta quand le blond lui empoigna le bras et le fit lui tourner le dos pour mieux voir les deux hématomes violacés. Sa voix glaciale effraya Harry qui recula.

- « Qui a fait ça ? »

- « Personne. »Dit Harry sur la défensive.

- « Je répète Helmet. Qui ? Personne ne touche à un Malfoy sans représailles. Alors parle !»

- « Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs cela ne vous regarde pas, je ne suis pas Helmet ! Je suis Harry, juste Harry… »

Pour reprendre contenance face au blond et éviter son regard inquisiteur ainsi que sa gène face à la découverte de ses blessures, Harry saisit les deux pans de la cravate de l'homme d'affaire pour terminer de la nouer. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux vers son vis-à-vis se sentant inconfortable devant ce regard scrutateur. Quand il eut terminé, il continua de se vêtir ignorant Draco qui s'installa à la table réticent. Harry réfléchissait à une manière de rentrer chez lui quand de nouveau la voix du président l'interpella.

- « Viens t'asseoir et mange. Tu n'as rien mangé la nuit dernière. »

- « Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim. »

- « Tu es trop maigre et tu n'as jamais pu te passer de ton jus le matin. Viens ! »

Harry ne protesta pas davantage voulant par tous les moyens se débarrasser rapidement de son kidnappeur. Il se servit un verre de jus et but une gorgée qui resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi écœurant. Harry avait dû faire une grimace car Draco lui tendit un bol de café qu'il s'empressa d'avaler se brûlant dans le processus. Il remercia d'un murmure son voisin de table en rencontrant son regard gris toujours posé sur lui un sourcil en accent circonflexe. Puis Draco se détourna quand Harry lui fit un sourire gêné, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se leva et enfila sa veste en se dirigeant vers la porte. Draco se ravisa, revenant vers Harry qui avait délaissé son café pour se rapprocher d'une fenêtre.

Draco attira l'attention d'Harry qui se tourna vers lui un peu inquiet. Sans laisser le temps au petit brun de réagir, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry ouvrit la bouche laissant une langue pénétrer avec avidité recherchant sa consœur pour un bal d'exquises caresses. Au moment où Harry allait le repousser, il l'avait déjà lâché et retournait vers la porte. Avant de refermer derrière lui, il fit un dernier clin d'œil au petit brun.

- « A ce soir, Amour ! »

- « Allez en enfer, Malfoy ! » Répondit Harry enragé.

Harry se renfrogna en s'asseyant sur le lit, pestant contre ce blond peroxydé qui d'abord l'avait kidnappé et déshabillé, puis s'était montré nu devant lui sans aucune pudeur, ensuite s'était jeté sur lui dans le bain et maintenant osait l'embrasser. Plus aucun doute pour Harry, ce blondinet de pacotille était un malade. Il en était convaincu. Il était un maniaque dégénéré, doublé d'un pervers psychopathe.

Harry oublia un instant ses déboires avec ce malotru en se rappelant qu'il avait cours ce matin et qu'il allait être en retard. Il chercha partout où était son sac et alors qu'il regardait sous le lit, un elfe de maison entra dans la chambre. Sans hésiter, l'adolescent le questionna.

- « Excusez moi, vous ne sauriez pas où est mon sac à dos, par hasard ? »

- « Votre sac, monsieur est dans le bureau de monsieur. »

- « Oh ! Merci. »

Harry allait sortir de la chambre mais il revînt en arrière sous le regard confus et un peu effrayé de l'elfe à qui il demanda en rougissant le chemin.

- « Excusez-moi mais où se trouve le bureau ? »

- « La dernière porte au font du couloir, monsieur. Dobby est là pour vous servir monsieur.»

- « Merci, Dobby. »

Il se détourna du petit personnage qui lui faisait une sorte de révérence et traversa le couloir presque en courant puis il pénétra dans le bureau qui n'avait pas été fermé. Il regarda autour de lui trouvant son sac posé sur la table mais aucune trace de son manteau. Le jeune griffondor retourna dans la chambre et pris dans le dressing la première veste qu'il trouva accrochée à un cintre.

Harry s'aventura dans les couloirs cherchant la porte de sortie mais quand il se pencha à l'une des fenêtres il s'aperçut qu'il était au troisième étage. Un peu découragé, il descendit dans les premiers escaliers qu'il trouva avant d'entrer dans une pièce gigantesque qui était un salon. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils autour d'une petite table et ainsi qu'un grand piano. Sur le côté gauche, le gryffondor repéra une cheminé dont le feu était allumé et une coupelle d'or remplit de poudre. Il prit une bonne poignée de cette poudre et sans attendre indiqua le lieu où il devait se rendre.

- « Poudlard ! »

Il atterri dans la pièce spéciale pour les élèves externes essayant de passer inaperçu. Mais à peine était-il arrivé dans celle-ci que ses deux amis se jetèrent sur lui le questionnant de manière pressante.

- « Où étais-tu passé Harry ? »

- « Je vous expliquerais plus tard. »

- « Et ton uniforme ? » Ajouta Hermione qui avait penché la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'admirer.

- « J'ai dit plus tard, le professeur Mac Gonagall n'aime pas les retards. Dépêchons nous ! »

Le jeune homme était heureux de s'être sorti du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait encore quelques minutes plus tôt et il était aussi soulagé de retrouver ses amis même si ces derniers le regardaient curieusement. Il savait qu'il leur devrait des explications sur ce qui lui était arrivé mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout partager avec eux par peur de leur réaction.

Il soupira en se murmurant à lui même.

Plus tard.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Alors je me lance, merci toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire à mon dernier chapitre. 32 commentaires rien que pour le dernier. Merci à vous, je vous adore. Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions, je m'en excuse mais je veux vous laissez découvrir les réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Oui vous aurez toutes vos réponses, soyez juste un peu patient. L'unique chose que je vais vous dire est que Damian apparaitra au chap 12. Oui je vous demande encore d'être d'avance. Quand à ma beta je te dis encore merci pour ton travail. Sachez mes chers lecteurs que c'est grâce à sa rapidité que vous avez ce chapitre à temps. Merci Ally ! J'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires. A bientôt.

Chapitre 7 : Traqué

- « Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

- « Non, Ron, c'est la vérité. Il croit que je suis son époux. »

- « Et bien mon vieux, tu te mets toujours dans des situations incroyables. »

- « Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais sortir de cette maison. »

- « Draco Malfoy croit que tu es son époux ? Je pensais qu'il était marié avec l'héritier Potter. » Hermione paraissait sceptique face à la seconde mésaventure de son meilleur ami.

- « C'est bien ce que je dis, cette histoire est insensée. Mais… Harry es-tu sûr que… lui et toi n'êtes pas mariés ? » Insista le rouquin.

- « Ron, ne soit pas stupide. Nous connaissons Harry depuis notre première année, nous saurions s'il était marié à Malfoy.»

Voilà c'était reparti. Comme à chaque fois, Ron et Hermione finissaient par se chamailler alors que cela ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'ils déjeunaient dans une salle vide, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Déjà que son arrivée en classe sans son uniforme avait fait grand bruit dans tout le château, qu'il avait le droit à l'attention excessive des jumelles Patil et qu'en plus, il avait aussi été la malheureuse victime du sermon du professeur Mac Gonagall lui rappelant l'importance de l'uniforme et lui donnant un devoir en plus comme punition, à présent, il n'avait aucunement envie d'arbitrer une énième querelle quotidienne de ses amis. Il leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré, souhaitant que Merlin lui vienne en aide pour supporter cette longue journée. Sans faire d'avantage attention au couple se disputant, il se leva et se dirigea vers son prochain cours dans la tour de divination. Ron le suivit peu de temps après et il supposa qu'Hermione était en route pour l'étude de rune dans une autre partie du château.

Quand la fin des cours arriva, Harry refusa d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il préféra rentrer directement chez les Dursley, se doutant que son absence n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il eut à peine traversé la porte d'entrée qu'il se retrouva avec une tante Pétunia furieuse lui demandant où il avait découché cette nuit. Elle n'entendit même pas ses excuses et ses explications qu'elle le punit dans sa chambre avec interdiction de sortir jusqu'à ce que son oncle arrive et qu'ils décident d'une punition convenable à sa désobéissance. Il se crut tirer d'affaire pour le moment mais c'était sans compter son cousin qui profiter qu'Harry soit dans les pires grâces pour s'amuser à ses dépends. Il savait que ce dernier avait horreur d'être enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier car ça a été la pièce d'enfermement durant toute son enfance quand il n'était pas sage ou même s'il était sage en fait, pensa-t-il. Quoi de plus naturel de le renfermer dedans vu qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Il traîna son cousin par les cheveux jusqu'au dit-lieu et l'enferma, ricanant face à la mine déconfite du petit brun. Oui, vraiment, Dudley aimait le détester et le molester.

Harry savait que le pire arriverait avec le retour de son oncle et que cet enfermement précoce était fait pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il décida de s'occuper l'esprit plutôt que d'imaginer ce que son oncle aller faire. Il fouilla dans ses affaires d'enfant et trouva des pastels et un vieux bloc note. Il sourit, nostalgique et dessina une petite balle d'or aillée : un petit vif d'or.

Une heure passa quand Harry entendit finalement les pas lourds de son oncle Vernon à l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Après un court échange de mots avec son épouse, il vint ouvrir la porte du placard ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son sourire sadique à l'idée de la prochaine correction. Il agrippa le bras d'Harry l'obligeant à sortir et lui demanda la raison de son absence. Harry balbutia des excuses mais fut arrêté net par la grosse gifle qui le cogna du côté droit de son visage. Des cris injurieux suivirent rapidement résonnant dans toute la maisonnette ainsi qu'une autre gifle aussi douloureuse que la précédente avant que son oncle ne l'emmène de force dans sa chambre le privant de repas. Harry se leva du sol en essuyant d'un revers de main sa lèvre fendue et s'approcha de son lit en redressant ses lunettes. Il prit la photographie de sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement.

Ce simple sourire lui donnait la force de résister aux mauvais traitements des Dursley. Il puisait dans cette expression de bonheur et dans ce regard vert tout son courage. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa que bientôt, il serait libre. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu et peut se défendre facilement mais il ne voulait pas risquer un renvoi définitif de Poudlard et du monde magique si près de la fin de l'année scolaire. A ce moment-là, il aurait son diplôme et pourrait s'installer dans l'appartement que lui avait laissé sa mère. Il serait enfin libre de cette abominable famille.

Harry se leva pour atteindre la porte de l'armoire qu'il ouvrit et se regarda dans le miroir, grimaçant face à sa lèvre fendue et au petit bleu qui apparaissait sur sa pommette. En soupirant, il se détourna et se déshabilla. Puis, il s'allongea, épuisé, et oublia pendant un instant ses déboires avec le grand blond psychotique et sa famille. Ce soir encore, il se coucherait sans manger.

Il était près de huit heures le lendemain quand Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ron remarqua l'expression renfrognée de la brunette et il comprit instantanément la raison quand il vit l'ecchymose sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers ce dernier les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

« Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ? »

- « Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. » Rajouta Hermione en le tirant par le bras en direction du sanctuaire de madame Pomfresh.

Harry essaya de protester mais Ron lui pris l'autre bras l'obligeant à avancer sans discuter. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pendant que la médicomage finissait de soigner un autre élève qui s'endormait paisiblement sur l'un des lits de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers les trois nouveaux venus et fronça les sourcils en découvrant la joue tuméfiée du petit brun.

- « Je suppose que c'est encore un placard qui vous est rentré dedans monsieur Evans. »

Cette affirmation était dite sur un ton las. Harry gesticula nerveusement, sachant que l'infirmière n'était pas dupe à ses mensonges depuis bien longtemps. Il détourna le visage évitant le regard de pitié de la femme plus âgée et de ses amis. La guérisseuse renvoya Ron et Hermione en classe et fit s'installer Harry sur une chaise pour lui nettoyer sa lèvre et lui appliquer de la crème sur la joue. Elle lui tendit ensuite un petit pot vert et précisa avant de le laisser partir.

- « Appliquez ceci sur vos bleus matin et soir et d'ici trois jours il n'y paraîtra plus. »

- « Merci. » Répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Monsieur Evans… » L'interpela la guérisseuse attendant qu'il se tourne vers elle pour continuer. «Vous savez que si vous voulez discuter de vos petites maladresses, je reste à votre disposition à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Bien entendu cela restera confidentiel. Pensez-y Harry. »

Le griffondor acquiesça mais se dépêcha de sortir pour rejoindre son premier cours d'herbologie avec un billet d'excuses. A l'heure de la pause de midi, alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de déjeuner, il fut interrompu par un autre griffondor de sixième année Colin Crivey. Ce dernier idolâtrait Harry le suivant partout pour le prendre en photo. Il avait même créé un fan club pour Harry qui avait été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et cela avait grandement fait monter sa popularité dans l'école toutes ces années. D'ailleurs de nombreuses équipes de quiddich l'avaient déjà contacté pour lui proposer un poste d'attrapeur dès la fin de ses études. Mais le rêve de Harry était de suivre les traces de sa mère Lily Evans et de rentrer dans l'élite des aurors.

Aujourd'hui Colin avait une autre raison de parler à Harry, il était venu le prévenir que le directeur de Poudlard l'attendait dans son bureau dès qu'il aurait fini son repas. Harry termina son dessert rapidement et laissa ses amis devant la gargouille après avoir prononcé le mot de passe : Tarte au citron. Devant la porte du bureau il toqua trois fois et attendit. La voix étouffée du directeur lui parvint.

- « Entrez ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de constater que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas seul, il y avait quatre personnes installées devant lui. L'une d'elles avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui rappelait ceux de Malfoy. Harry se sentit soudainement très nerveux.

- « Approchez mon garçon. » Lui fit signe le directeur en l'invitant à s'asseoir au siège libre d'un geste de la main.

Le jeune élève s'avança tendu sous le regard pétillant du professeur et s'assit près de l'homme blond qui l'avait retrouvé si facilement.

- « Mon cher Harry, je suis navré d'avoir écourté votre déjeuner mais monsieur Malfoy tenait absolument à s'entretenir avec vous. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour que vous puissiez discuter tranquillement. »

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil vers sa gauche les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient être Draco Malfoy et ses trois amis l'accompagnant la veille. Ils se levèrent en même temps que le vieux directeur qui quitta la pièce un sourire étrange sur les lèvres et en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Les trois autres personnes s'éloignèrent pour laisser aux deux époux un peu d'intimité. Le jeune griffondor voulu protester mais fut interrompu par la voix glacial de Malfoy qui lui fit baisser la tête d'un air fautif.

- «Tu pensais réellement que je ne te retrouverais pas Helmet ? Tu sais, j'étais très fâché d'apprendre que tu t'étais sauver en rentrant hier soir. Assieds- toi. » Ordonna-t-il d'un claquement de voix.

- « Je… »

Sans même lui laisser du temps pour parler, Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le jeta sur la chaise la plus proche. Il se pencha vers lui de façon a être très proche effrayant Harry qui resta tête basse.

- « A présent, tu vas être très obéissant Helmet. Je suis à la limite de t'envoyer à travers le voile. » Dit-il en empoignant le menton de Harry le forçant à relever les yeux, celui-ci rétorqua tout de même bravement face au regard glacial du grand blond.

- « Vous voulez une preuve de mon identité ? Demandez au professeur Dumbledore, il vous confirmera ce que je me tue à vous répéter depuis deux jours. »

- «IL SUFFIT HELMET! »

Harry se recroquevilla instinctivement sous le cri de Malfoy et le coup de poing qui frappa le montant de la chaise derrière lui. Ce dernier était si en colère que sa respiration était sifflante et ses yeux exorbités par la rage. Devant ce regard fou, Harry baissa la tête en fermant les yeux hermétiquement. Draco se calma en inspirant profondément et repris la parole plus posé.

- « Cesse de raconter des histoires. Tu as toujours eu le don de manipuler les autres et ce vieux fou ne fait pas exception à la règle. »

Draco souffla paisiblement et déposa délicatement ses mains sur les genoux du petit brun toujours tête baissé. Lentement, il les fit glisser le long des cuisses d'Harry, dessinant vers l'intérieur des arabesques avec ses pouces. Harry les stoppa lorsqu'elles se rapprochèrent trop de la partie très intime de son anatomie.

- « Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si magnifique en uniforme scolaire. Cela me donne envie de te faire des choses très coquines sur le bureau de ce vieux sénile. »

Harry arrêta aussitôt la tête qui se rapprochait de son visage pour respirer son odeur. Soudainement le regard lubrique s'obscurcit lorsqu'il remarqua la lèvre fendue et le bleu sur la joue de son époux. Il empoigna de nouveau le visage du petit brun pour mieux regarder l'ecchymose.

- « Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ? »

- « Euh ! Rien ! »

- « Dit moi la vérité. On t'a frappé ? »

- « Non, je suis tombé de mon balai. »

- « Tu as vu un médicomage ? » Demanda Draco soupçonneusement.

- « Oui, madame Pomfresh, ce matin. »

- « En rentrant à la maison tu verras notre guérisseur qui est plus compétent que cette sorcière ignare. En attendant je te rends ceci… »

Draco prit la main gauche de son époux et glissa une alliance dans l'annulaire d'Harry qui ne se débattit plus, restant totalement indifférent à la situation. Il en avait marre d'essayer de convaincre cet imbécile peroxydé et il mettait déjà un plan en place pour lui échapper de nouveau. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. N'est-ce-pas ? L'attention d'Harry se dirigea vers les trois autres personnes dans la pièce, qui les observaient avec intérêt. Leur attitude dérangea beaucoup le griffondor qui remarqua à peine les mains du blond se poser sur ses joues et la bouche couvrir la sienne.

Surpris, Harry essaya de repousser le plus grand homme ainsi que la langue qui s'était imposée dans sa bouche sous le regard amusé des trois amis de l'héritier. Puis après de très longues secondes, la langue ressortit, la pression affamée sur sa bouche s'évanouit laissant deux souffles haletants et deux fronts se touchant. La voix rauque de Draco sortit Harry de son ahurissement.

- « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Souviens-toi de cela. »

Harry tenta de le bousculer mais un toussotement l'interrompit, lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se figea et laissa l'homme plus âgé caresser de son pouce sa lèvre fendue avant qu'il ne le relève. Il l'embrassa brièvement et lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

- « Allez, sauve toi. On se voit ce soir. »

Harry rougit et voulut protester mais il sortit sans se faire prier voulant mettre le maximum de distance entre l'obsédé sexuel et lui. Il traversa tout Poudlard pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait près du lac, courant à perdre haleine.

Sur son annulaire gauche, l'alliance luisait et se rétrécissait légèrement pour s'adapter à la taille de son doigt.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note :Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés un commentaire pour le dernier chapitre. C'est agréable d'avoir vos opinion sur l'histoire ainsi que de lire vos diverses hypothèses. J'adore ça! Je suis certaine que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos questions, bien que j'en meurs d'envie. Je poste un chapitre tout les quinze jours et oui avant que vous ne m'en fassiez la remarque je suis un peu en retard. Je remercie ma beta qui à elle même donné un titre à ce chapitre et qui malgré son peu de disponibilité m'a rendu se chapitre corrigé pour vous. Alors merci! Place au chapitre et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 8 : Ultime trahison

Irma Pince était la maîtresse incontestée de la grande bibliothèque de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle y faisait régner le calme et l'ordre absolu. Quiconque dérogeait aux deux règles principales de son royaume du silence étaient renvoyés immédiatement. Son regard perçant passait d'une table à l'autre, scrutant chacun des élèves, voulant s'assurer que ces derniers ne profitaient pas de son inattention pour faire de mauvaises farces dans son antre de paix. Satisfaite, elle retournait à sa lecture favorite des aventures de l'un des sorciers les plus populaires, Gilderoy Lockhart en soupirant béatement. Soudain, elle releva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Elle fusilla du regard les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision mais tous étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs. Alors elle reprit sa lecture ignorant qu'au bout de la bibliothèque, entre deux rayonnages de livres d'astronomie, se trouvait Harry, Hermione et Ron qui discutaient à voix basse de la visite surprise de Draco Malfoy au sein de l'école.

Cette visite n'était pas passée inaperçue puisqu'à présent tout les élèves ne parlaient plus que du milliardaire et de ses amis. Quelques minutes auparavant, certains d'entre eux avaient assisté à la rencontre du trio d'or et des quatre anciens serpentards, en silence se demandant ce qui se tramait. Draco Malfoy avaient dévisagé impassible les deux amis qui accompagnaient son époux avant de rappeler à Harry son rang et de faire attention à ses fréquentations. Harry avait froncé les sourcils, prêt à répliquer une réponse mordante mais les yeux braqués sur eux l'avaient dissuadé de provoquer un esclandre au milieu du couloir. Pourtant, il releva le menton fièrement et se détourna en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque sans accorder un autre regard à Draco. Le blond se sentit humilié par le mépris que son époux exprimait par cette simple action et il quitta le couloir bondé sous les chuchotements des élèves trop curieux.

A l'intérieur de la grande bibliothèque, Harry était assis à une table à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et racontait à ses amis l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy dans le bureau du directeur. Leurs yeux se posèrent à plusieurs reprises sur l'anneau à sa main gauche qu'Harry faisait rouler à l'aide de son pouce. Ses amis échangèrent un regard plein de compassion pour le petit brun qui s'était tu, avant de soupirer longuement. Il releva la tête quand Hermione posa une main douce sur la sienne essayant de le soulager. Elle reçut un pauvre sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole cette fois-ci pour s'excuser.

- « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Et toi comment te sens-tu ? »

- « Je suis complètement dépassé ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour me débarrasser de ce type. »

- « Harry, n'abandonne pas, je suis certaine que bientôt, il comprendra qu'il fait erreur. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Hermione se pencha sur son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur avant dans extraire un magazine qu'elle feuilleta rapidement, cherchant une page précise. Quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle le tourna vers Harry et pointa une photographie où trois personnes posaient.

- « Voilà pourquoi Draco Malfoy te poursuit. Regarde cet homme près de lui. »

Près d'Harry, Ron aussi se pencha pour voir l'image. Les yeux des deux garçons s'agrandirent en même temps. Sur la photographie, l'homme proche de Draco ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry. Les seules différences qu'ils remarquèrent étaient les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et l'absence de lunettes. Harry lut la légende qui indiquait que sur l'image se trouvait le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge et les époux Malfoy-Potter. Il resta muet, sous le choc et ce fut Ron qui interrompit le silence par son exclamation étouffée.

- « Oh ! Nom d'un petit Merlin ! On dirait ton frère jumeau. »

- «Exactement ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il croit que tu es son mari. Surtout après ce que Ron et moi avons appris hier à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons posé quelques questions à Rosemerta et elle a affirmé ne pas avoir revu le couple ensemble depuis trois ans. »

- « Ouais mec, c'est vrai ! Mon frère Percy travaille pour Malfoy et pendant que nous étions en vacances en Roumanie, il a dit ne jamais avoir rencontré Helmet Potter depuis qu'il a été embauché. Ni dans les locaux de l'entreprise, ni dans les diverses réceptions organisées par les Malfoy. Il a aussi ajouté que beaucoup de rumeurs circuleraient au sujet du couple. »

- « Certaine de ses rumeurs sont un peu abracadabrantes mais l'une d'elles ne doit pas être trop éloignée de la vérité. Rosemerta dit que le fils Potter était contre ce mariage avec l'héritier Malfoy. A la première occasion il se serait enfui et se cacherait dans le monde moldu. Cela expliquerait l'acharnement de Malfoy à ton égard. »

- « Maintenant que tu le dis, il est vrai que le blondinet me l'a répété plusieurs fois. Ce Potter est un imbécile, je le déteste de me laisser dans une telle galère ! »

- « Désolé Harry nous voulions t'en parler ce soir mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, il est important que tu sache à quoi t'attendre avec Malfoy. »

- « Merci. »

- « Oups ! Il faut nous dépêcher, il reste cinq minutes avant notre dernier cours. » Dit Hermione en épaulant son sac.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque où deux hommes se tenaient debout de chaque côté de la porte. Les trois amis furent un peu déstabilisés quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient suivis jusqu'à la salle de cours où les deux hommes restèrent devant la porte. Cela fit grogner Harry de mécontentement lorsqu'il comprit que c'étaient des employés du blondinet. Ron lui était fasciné par les deux hommes. Très excité, il expliqua à ses deux amis qu'ils faisaient partis de la section des aurors de garde rapproché. Harry soupira de dépit sous les yeux d'une Hermione légèrement amusée par le sourire béat de Ron.

A la fin de l'heure, les trois amis se dirigeaient vers la sortie de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-Lard où ils espéraient trouver d'autres renseignements. Derrière eux, les deux gardes du corps les suivaient jusqu'aux grandes portes où trois autres attendaient près d'une limousine noire, qu'un troupeau d'élèves admiraient émerveillés par la technologie moldu. Harry se figea quand l'un des hommes en costume noir ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Sans attendre le petit brun fit demi-tour et retourna à l'école ignorant les appels de Ron et Hermione. Il pénétra dans la salle des cheminées où il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et atterrit sur les fesses au ministère. Harry grimpa dans le premier magico school bus qui démarra à peine fut-il installé.

Il était seize heures trente, quand Harry arriva au 4 Privet Drive, où sans réelle surprise, il découvrit trois limousines noires aux vitres teintées et une dizaine de gardes du corps dont ceux qu'il avait laissé en plan à Poudlard. Le petit brun soupira en fermant les yeux mais une idée soudaine lui vient à l'esprit. Il tenait enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser de cet abruti de snobinard et de lui prouver qu'il disait vrai. Le jeune sorcier se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et entendit la voix de crécelle obséquieuse de sa tante. A l'embrasure de la porte il vit Draco Malfoy qui se tenait droit, assit dans le fauteuil de l'oncle Vernon et tous les autres étaient debout. Harry reconnut le grand métis qui accompagnait à chaque fois l'héritier et l'autre était l'homme qui avait ouvert la portière de la limousine un peu plus tôt.

Face aux trois hommes se tenait sa tante Pétunia qui souriait d'un air de fausset en jacassant de façon ininterrompue. Alors que le grand blond toisait d'un regard froid Dudley qui se tortillait nerveusement depuis que Monsieur Malfoy l'avait remit à sa place lui disant que c'était lui le monstre avec ces cinquante kilos de trop car celui-ci s'était permis de se moquer de Harry. Le petit brun fut heureux de voir son cousin si mal à l'aise mais stoppa malgré tout le babillage incompréhensif de sa tante. Il se demanda pourquoi elle faisait des courbettes devant des sorciers au lieu de les mettre à la porte comme elle l'aurait fait avec d'autres.

- « Vous avez enfin la preuve que je vous dis la vérité. » Dit-il en regardant le blond.

Les cinq personnes dans le salon se tournèrent vers Harry qui se positionna près de sa tante. Draco le fusilla du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air très fâché mais Harry s'en fichait puisque maintenant il avait une personne qui prouverait sa bonne foi.

- « Je m'appelle Harry Evans et c'est ici que j'ai grandi, chez ma tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère qui est décédé quand j'étais bébé… »

Il fut arrêté dans son monologue par sa tante qui posa une main ferme sur son bras en souriant exagérément aux trois hommes devant elle, avant de se tourner vers Harry hypocritement.

- « Voyons Helmet, je pense qu'il est temps de cesser de vous cachez. Votre époux est ici car il désire que vous retourniez chez vous. Là où est votre place. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Le visage d'Harry se tourna lentement vers cette femme, sa tante, la sœur de sa mère. Il pâlit légèrement en croisant les yeux calculateurs de cette dernière. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes, ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup de l'angoisse. Analysant les paroles de sa tante aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, il comprit qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Sa haine pour Lily était-elle si grande, qu'elle était prête à abandonner son neveu à un homme inconnu ? Harry voulait savoir alors il osa demander d'une voix éteinte de toute émotion. Impassible.

- « Tu me détestes à ce point ? »

Ses paroles n'eurent aucune réponse, seul un regard de mépris hautain lui fut envoyé par cette femme. Elle releva le menton un peu gênée par les mots du garçon devant les trois hommes qui les observaient, faisant détourner le visage défait d'Harry vers le mur. Ses yeux verts se voilèrent de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Sa gorge le brûlait, lui donnant l'impression qu'une boule venait d'y prendre résidence. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler quand il prit une difficile inspiration n'arrivant même pas à remplir correctement ses poumons. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul qu'à cet instant. Harry baissa la tête écoutant les mensonges honteux qu'elle débitait, souhaitant que cette journée se termine rapidement.

A quelques pas d'Harry, le regard cendré de Draco Malfoy était resté posé sur lui à la minute où il était entré dans le salon. Il remarqua la lutte intérieur du jeune homme brun et fit signe au grand métis qui se déplaça immédiatement et saisissant le bras de Harry qui se laissa mener dans les escaliers sans protester. Dans la chambre, Harry ne sembla même pas voir l'homme qui venait de finir de rassembler ses affaires et descendait les deux premiers cartons. Harry se dirigea vers l'un des cartons où dépassait son album photo. Il le récupéra et le serra fortement contre lui en s'agenouillant sur le sol laissant les perles salés inonder ses joues dans un sanglot étouffé.

Silencieux à l'entrée de la chambre, le grand métis écouta le jeune homme brun à lunettes essayer de calmer ses hoquets et sécher ses larmes. Quand le dernier carton fut emmené, il attendit un peu puis s'approcha du garçon et l'aida à se relever en l'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée où les attendait déjà Draco. Celui-ci prit la main de son époux et remercia difficilement madame Dursley d'avoir accueillit son mari puis ils entrèrent dans la limousine. L'héritier observa son époux s'installer en serrant son album photo contre lui puis il s'assit près de lui en prenant un dossier que lui tendait son assistante. Il signa les papiers et les remit à la jeune femme qui rejoint une autre limousine laissant les deux époux en tête à tête. Draco prit la main d'Harry en entrelaçant leurs doigts et caressa de son pouce la paume de l'autre jeune homme qui semblait totalement loin de cette voiture.

- « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas t'enfuir de cette manière ? J'étais très inquiet quand Grégory m'a appelé. Tu es mon époux Helmet et il est dangereux pour toi de te promener sans protection. Je pense que trois ans de liberté ont été largement suffisants. Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras pas de te sauver encore une fois où je vais devoir sévir et il te sera interdit de quitter le manoir. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse du passager assit près de lui, il prit le visage du petit brun dans sa main et le força à rencontrer ses yeux gris exigeant une réponse.

- « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Helmet ? »

- « Ouais. » Murmura Harry en détournant son visage de Draco qui regardait de nouveau l'hématome.

- « Je me demande comment tu as pu vivre avec ces immondes moldus, surtout avec ce garçon énorme qui te traitait de monstre… Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un Malfoy et notre fils à besoin de toi. »

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Draco qui à présent observait la route défiler à travers la vitre d'un air soucieux. Intrigué Harry écouta la suite.

- « Quand tu es parti, il n'avait que quelques mois, il aura bientôt quatre ans maintenant, c'est un enfant très doux mais il lui manque cette joie de vivre que tout les enfants ont. Il a beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis. »

- « Où-est-il actuellement ? »

- « Avec ma mère en voyage scolaire à Berlin depuis trois jours. »

- « En voyage scolaire ? A Berlin ? A quatre ans ? »

- « Oui. Comme nous l'avons fait lorsque nous étions enfants. Son percepteur les accompagne. Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, je veux que nous fassions un pacte. Tu t'occupes de Damian, en faisant tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il aille bien et je te permets de continuer ton petit jeu de revivre ta jeunesse une seconde fois. Tu pourras aller à Poudlard, mais seulement sous escorte et tu pourras même fréquenter tes deux amis. As-tu des questions à poser Helmet? »

- « Harry. Je veux juste que vous m'appeliez Harry. »

Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir, la portière s'ouvrit pour les laisser sortir. Harry continua son chemin, montant les escaliers mais il se retourna vers Draco qui l'interpela.

- « Si c'est la seule chose que tu veux, alors je t'appellerais Harry pour te faire plaisir. »

Harry le regarda un instant puis il se détourna et continua son ascension des escaliers en marbre. Draco le laissa partir sans un autre mot. Il le retrouva plus tard dans la bibliothèque, endormi, serrant toujours cet album contre lui. Délicatement il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, l'installa sur le lit en faisant disparaître les vêtements et soigna la pommette de son époux en y appliquant une crème. Longuement cette nuit là Draco observa le petit brun sur le lit avant de s'allonger et de déposer un baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance/Slash

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note :Salut à tous! Avec un peu de retard je vous poste mon chapitre numéro neuf qui sera le dernier avant mon départ en vacances. Je serais de retour seulement le 29 août. Là où je vais du 13 juillet au 9 août, je ne vais pas pouvoir acceder à internet. A partir du 9 août je vais avoir plus de facilité pour venir sur . mais je ne vous promet pas d'avoir des chapitres corrigés puisque se sera le tour de ma super-beta de prendre des vacances. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ma future absence qui me permettra quand même d'avancer dans mon écriture.

Pour le précedent chapitre je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés un commentaire grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les deux cent reviews. Merci beaucoup vous êtes géniaux. Je souhaite aussi bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs, j'espère que je ne vous decevrais pas. Bref je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau chapitre toujours aussi embellit par ma beta que je remercie. :D Bonne vacances à vous tous et à bientôt.

Chapitre 9 : Adieu liberté partie 1

- « Non ! »

Un cri déchira la plénitude de la chambre de Draco Malfoy alors qu'un corps se redressait soudainement, ouvrant de grands yeux vert effrayés en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Harry Evans, la respiration haletante, s'extirpa brusquement du lit où il était allongé et repris doucement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Il se rappela sa terrible journée de la veille et son regard descendit sur l'alliance glissée à son annulaire gauche. Elle luit un instant comme pour le narguer. Harry se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le matelas, au centre des nombreux oreillers soupirant en comprenant que son mauvais rêve était réel.

La nuit dernière, sa tante, son unique famille, l'avait renié sans vergogne pour se débarrasser de lui. Même s'il avouait ouvertement détester les Dursley, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient capables de le rejeter de la sorte en laissant un homme inconnu l'emmener. Il savait que les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas mais hier, il avait été blessé par l'abandon de sa seule famille de sang. Son cœur se comprima dans sa cage thoracique et une vague de tristesse le submergea. Il se recroquevilla en entourant ses jambes de ses bras et ferma les yeux pour retrouver dans ses souvenirs le doux sourire de sa défunte mère.

Pendant qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer et maudit intérieurement son hôte. Ronchonnant en inventant diverses tortures vengeresses, il ne remarqua pas le dit blondinet sortir de la salle de bain et s'approcher du lit sans bruit en terminant de nouer sa cravate. Il avait cru avoir entendu Harry l'appelait mais vu l'état d'énervement de l'adolescent, ça ne devait être qu'un rugissement rageur. Draco observait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, l'air renfrogné du petit brun. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait été étonné par les changements opérés sur son époux ses trois dernières années. Draco n'avait jamais été attiré par ce dernier. Il était même parfois obligé, lors de leurs ébats, d'imaginer les fesses exquises de son ex-amant Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Bulgarie.

Toutefois, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait une pensée vers lui et son adorable fessier bien ferme, son regard trop vert et ses cheveux en bataille qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait passé la nuit la plus chaude de sa vie. Même ses petites lunettes rondes lui donnaient envie de toucher son trop sexy de petit mari. Draco regarda son époux se lever du lit en dévoilant ce corps un peu trop fin et il s'imagina mordre ses deux adorables petites fesses à pleine dent. Il se détourna pour reprendre un peu de sang froid et sourit narquoisement en lui souhaitant bonjour à sa manière.

- « Enfin réveillé Helmet ! J'ai bien cru que tu passerais ta journée à te prélasser dans le lit. »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit quand Harry sursauta et enfila rapidement le premier vêtement qu'il trouva, une chemise de son hôte trop grande pour lui. Harry voulait envoyer balader le grand blond mais il opta pour l'ignorance et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il voulait s'enfermer jusqu'au départ de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il passa près de Draco, celui-ci le retint contre son torse et déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque. Troublé Harry arrêta de gesticuler et écouta la voix charmeuse de l'adulte caresser son oreille.

- « Je dois voir l'un de mes collaborateurs ce matin, tu seras seul toute la matinée mais quand je rentrerais, je veux que nous rattrapions toutes ses années perdues. »

Harry se tendit immédiatement et le repoussa furieusement en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il lui fit face en le tuant de son regard trop vert.

- « Ne me touchez pas. Vous voulez que je reste ici ? D'accord mais je vous interdis de me toucher. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. »

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça, remplacé par un rictus de dédain puis sans un mot il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste ample. Avant de la refermer il se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours à la même place et lui répliqua calmement.

- « Un Malfoy à tout les droits. Ces petites fesses que tu exhibes devant moi, m'appartiennent et si ce soir j'ai envie de te rappeler qui est ton époux, c'est mon droit absolu puisque nous sommes mariés. Passe une bonne journée, amour. »

Draco sortit en laissant son mari très énervé. Harry explosa que rien ne réussit à apaiser pas même une douche rapide. Harry s'activa, aujourd'hui il devait aller à son travail. Depuis un an il travaillait dans un restaurant très chic du chemin de traverse. Il travaillait seulement deux soirs par semaine mais les pourboires qu'il réunissait lui permettait de profiter un peu lors de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard mais aussi de s'acheter quelques livres qui lui permettront de passer le concours pour entrer à l'école des aurors l'année prochaine.

Draco sortit en laissant son mari abasourdi. Très vite, la surprise fit place à la colère et Harry explosa. Il était libre et même s'il n'avait nulle part où aller et qu'il avait accepté à contre cœur de se faire passer pour le fameux Helmet, Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça et il ne le toucherait pas. Il était un individu à part entière et il avait une vie avant de connaître l'héritier, il ne se laisserait pas faire. En parlant de vie, il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour aller à son travail. Depuis un an, il faisait le service dans un restaurant chic du chemin de traverse. Il travaillait quasiment tout les mercredis midi et samedis soir, pour pouvoir profiter un peu lors de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard et s'offrir quelques babioles ou même des livres de cours pour pouvoir passer le concours d'entrée à l'école des aurors l'année prochaine. Ce samedi ne fit pas exception aux autres et il était prévu pour le premier service. Il prit donc une douche rapide pour se calmer au maximum.

Harry finit de se préparer et se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie du manoir qu'il eut un peu de mal à trouver. Devant une belle limousine noire se trouvait un garde du corps qui ouvrit la portière en l'invitant à entrer. Il hésita un peu mais remercia l'homme en s'installant timidement. L'homme monta derrière le volant et demanda au petit brun sa destination sans regarder le rétroviseur.

- « Où dois-je vous conduire, monsieur ? »

- « Au restaurant le « Moonlight.»

Harry regardait tout autour de lui, épaté par l'intérieur en cuir blanc de la voiture. Chaque recoin du véhicule était impeccable. Il remarqua qu'il y avait aussi un mini bar qu'il ouvrit et y trouva une bonne bouteille de champagne. Il la remit à l'intérieur sans plus y prêter attention. Ce genre de bouteille valait environ quatre cents gallions, une vraie petite fortune à elle-seule. Harry trouva un bouton qui fit monter une vitre qui séparait le conducteur des passagers. Il s'amusa à la faire remonter puis descendre, puis remonter et encore descendre sous les yeux perplexes du chauffeur. Harry se lassa rapidement de ce petit jeu et il s'appuya au siège avant en croisant les bras et demanda curieusement.

- « Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour les Malfoy ? »

- « Oui monsieur, presque quatre ans. »

- « Cela ne vous ennuie pas de passer vos journées à conduire vos employeurs d'un bout à l'autre de Londres ? »

- « Non monsieur, j'aime mon travail. Il ne consiste pas seulement à vous conduire mais aussi à veiller sur votre sécurité. J'avoue que je suis aussi un passionné de voiture, c'est l'une des meilleures inventions moldues. »

- « Vraiment ? Je préfère mon Nimbus 2001. Je me sens tellement libre quand je vole. »

- « Moi monsieur, c'est quand je conduis. »

Harry et le chauffeur partagèrent un sourire. Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur passion mutuelle et après une vingtaine de minutes sur la route, l'homme stationna et sortit ouvrir la portière. Le petit brun descendit et tendit sa main au chauffeur en se présentant.

- « On ne s'est pas présenté convenablement donc je commence. Je m'appelle Harry Evans et vous êtes ? »

- « Grégory Goyle, Monsieur. »

- « Et bien Greg, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ? Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, ça fera moins formel, je ne suis qu'un adolescent. Je vous remercie pour la balade et ne vous inquiétez pas je me débrouillerais pour rentrer. »

- « Je crains que cela soit impossible, j'ai pour consigne de vous emmener partout où vous allez monsieur. »

- « Bien, bien. Venez à quinze heures, j'aurais terminé mon service. A plus tard Greg. »

- « Oui monsieur… Harry. »

Harry sourit, lui fit un dernier signe de la main et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Quand il entra, il fut accueilli par son patron Fenrir Greyback, un homme impressionnant par sa grandeur mais aussi par son caractère très fort et jovial. L'homme serra chaleureusement la main de son employé et l'envoya se changer avec quelques mots de bienvenue. Harry enfila son costume trois pièces, chaussa ses chaussures de ville très chic et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les dompter mais comme l'avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois Hermione c'était impossible.

Aujourd'hui, la journée s'annonçait très chargée. Harry installait les nappes immaculées et les couverts sur une dizaine de table dont il s'occuperait avec son collègue Lee Jordan un métis très sympathique avec qui il s'entendait bien. Même si la clientèle était riche et snob, il appréciait beaucoup son emploi de serveur surtout grâce à l'ambiance amicale entre les différents employés et le patron. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les clients et n'avait jamais eu de petits accidents depuis qu'il travaillait là. Sur ce point, il pouvait remercier les Dursley et les années de servitude.

A midi, les premiers clients entrèrent, il s'approcha de la table six et se présenta en souhaitant la bienvenue. Pendant un bref instant, il resta interdit face à l'homme qu'il reconnut comme Draco Malfoy. Il s'exclama sous la surprise.

- « Malfoy ? »

L'ancien serpentard se tourna, surpris, vers son époux mais il reprit rapidement conscience et il l'invita à se joindre à leur table. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua l'accoutrement que revêtait celui-ci qu'il se figea. Draco regarda de haut en bas son époux et se sentit très humilié quand il entendit les ricanements de ses amis qui l'accompagnaient. Entre ses dents serrées il siffla rageusement.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais vêtu de cette manière ? »

Harry sortit de sa stupéfaction et se redressa fièrement en leur présentant la carte, ignorant les yeux perçant du jeune Lord. Un sourire commercial plaqué sur son visage, il continua.

- « Je suis là pour vous servir. Avez-vous des préférences particulières ? Sinon, je vous propose le menu du jour qui se compose d'une terrine de foie gras à la mangue pour commencer, suivi d'un chapon farci et ses petits légumes et pour finir nous avons un délicieux mille feuilles aux framboises et au chocolat noir. »

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme qui fixait la carte un sourire au coin de ses lèvres purpurines puis elle commanda.

- « Un porto blanc avec un salsifis au beurre d'écrevisse, une sole avec son méli-mélo de légumes et cet exquis dessert aux framboises dont vous avez fait mention. »

- « Bien mademoiselle et pour ces messieurs ? »

Le grand métis et l'autre homme brun commandèrent à leur tour mais quand se fut à Draco, Harry fut confronté à un visage fermé. Il proposa d'autres menus mais le grand blond l'arrêta en lui disant de s'asseoir et de cesser d'humilier leur famille en s'abaissant à faire un travail aussi dégradant. Mais la jeune femme qui les accompagnait protesta en riant.

- « Voyons Draco cesse de faire ta tête de mule et commande quelque chose… »

- « Non et toi Pansy mêle toi de tes affaires. Helmet tu es ridicule, tu es… »

Harry ignora les commentaires du blond et partit donner la commande en cuisine. Tout au long du repas, il servit les différentes tables dont il s'occupait sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco qui bougonnait à chacun de ses passages et ne mangea strictement rien. Ses amis, eux, étaient satisfaits, ils dégustaient avec ravissement les différents mets et complimentaient les sourires chaleureux de leur serveur. A la fin du repas, Harry amena l'addition et la posa au centre de la table. Draco en profita pour glisser d'autres remarques sévères à l'encontre du serveur qui resta calme et sourit même si son désir le plus profond était de faire avaler sa langue à cette espèce de rabat-joie cynique. Malgré tout, ce fut Draco qui paya avec une carte de crédit sorcière et quand Harry vint débarrasser la table il trouva trente gallions posés au centre de la table. Harry sourit et finit son travail.

Il était déjà quinze heures trente quand Harry sortit des vestiaires et rejoignit le bureau de son patron qui avait demandé à le voir. Quand il pénétra dans la petite pièce, Fenrir Greyback était au téléphone, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'il finissait sa conversation et raccrocha peu de temps après. Fenrir observa son employé avec attention et soupira tristement.

- « Tu sais qui tu as servi tout à l'heure ? Tu sais que si je t'ai choisi, c'est que j'ai totalement confiance en tes compétences et en ta personne, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Harry hocha la tête ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son patron. Il savait qu'il avait confiance en lui mais il se sentait soudainement inquiet par cet entretien. Il attendit la suite avec appréhension.

- « Cela fait un an Harry que tu travailles ici, tu ne m'as jamais posé le moindre problèmes et tu es même l'un de mes meilleurs serveurs mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te garder. »

Harry était tellement surpris qu'il regarda son patron avec incompréhension. Ce dernier, très mal à l'aise, se sentit obliger d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa décision.

- « Draco Malfoy est le fils de l'homme qui m'a aidé à ouvrir ce restaurant, il y a quinze ans. Il a menacé de faire fermer mon restaurant si je te gardais et comme tu dois le comprendre, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout perdre. Pas après toutes ses années de galère. Je suis navré petit. Pour compenser, je te donne trois mois de salaire en attendant que tu trouves autre chose. Tu as un bon esprit, je suis sûr que tu trouveras rapidement. »

Harry prit les papiers que lui tendait son ancien employeur dans un état second. Il prit aussi la bourse où se trouvaient les gallions et remercia Fenrir en se détournant pour sortir du bureau. La voix de son patron le stoppa.

- Attends petit, tiens c'est le numéro d'un ami, il a un restaurant hyper branché dans le quartier des affaires de Londres. Dit lui que tu viens de ma part, il s'appelle Tom Riddle et son restaurant c'est le « Voldemort ». Tu ne peux pas le rater. »

- « Merci monsieur Greyback. »

- « J'aurais aimé faire plus. Bonne chance petit. »

Harry longea le couloir pour sortir, il s'arrêta un instant pour se détendre. Il était en état de choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy soit intervenu pour le virer. Il avait cru être à l'apogée de sa haine contre lui le matin avec ses propos machistes mais il se trompait, Malfoy pouvait faire pire encore. Depuis que l'héritier était apparu dans sa vie en le confondant avec son mari, il avait complètement anéanti ses bases. Il n'avait plus de toit, plus de salaire et des personnes doutaient de son existence propre. Il était comme une pandémie, tuant tout sur son passage, y compris ses espoirs et ses rêves. Des larmes de rage lui piquèrent les yeux mais il ne voulait pas pleurer à cause de cet homme. Il se redressa et quitta définitivement le restaurant.

Grégory Goyle qui l'attendait devant la limousine, ouvrit la portière mais Harry lui fit signe qu'il allait marcher. Il avait fait à peine quelques pas que la voix trainante de son exécrable client du jour l'arrêta.

- « Helmet monte dans la voiture, je te ramène au manoir. »

- « Allez au diable ! Je m'appelle HARRY EVANS. HARRY et non HELMET. Je ne suis pas votre putain de mari. J'en ai assez de vous, de vos ordre, de votre besoin constant de rabaissé les autres et aussi de vous voir parader comme un mâle en chaleur. Si vous avez besoin de tirer votre coup, vous pouvez allez voir ailleurs, je ne suis pas un gigolo. Vous me retenez déjà de force chez vous, vous contrôlez le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Ça ne vous suffisait pas ? Il fallait en plus que vous me fassiez renvoyer ! M'empêchant de gagner mon argent par moi-même ? Je ne suis pas une potiche qu'on exhibe. J'avais une vie avant que vous arriviez et que vous détruisez tout avec vos mimiques arrogantes et votre certitude de croire que vous êtes cent fois mieux que nous tous réunis. Les hommes comme vous pensent que l'argent qu'ils possèdent leur donne le monde et que rien ni personne ne peut les atteindre. Vous avez tort, je ne vous appartiens pas et je ne suis pas un objet que vous pouvez manipulez à votre guise. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi votre époux s'est barré. Je le plains sincèrement de vous avoir supporté si longtemps. A peine une semaine et vos ingérences dans ma vie me rendent dingue. Ce travail j'en avais besoin. Je n'ai pas de promesse d'héritage comme vous, je dois survenir à mes besoins par mes propres moyens. Vous êtes une personne égoïste et sans cœur. Un tortionnaire pourri et gâté qui croit qu'il peut tout obtenir en claquant des doigts et qui pète beaucoup plus haut que votre cul. Maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute, je ne suis pas votre mari donc foutez-moi la paix, j'ai besoin d'air »

Harry se détourna rageusement laissant Draco et ses amis figés près de la limousine. Ils suivirent avec de grands yeux le petit brun qui s'assit sur un banc plus loin la tête entre ses mains.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Avant toutes choses, j'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est terminé mais heureusement pour vous je poste enfin le chapitre 10. Désolé pour cette longue attente. Je suis rentrée dimanche et puisqu'il ne restait que 4 jours avant la rentrée j'ai décidé de vous le poster ce soir pour vous remontez un peu le morale. C'est votre petit cadeau pour la rentrée, oui rien que pour vous. Je souhaite d'ailleurs un bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école et je remercie par la même occasion les gentils lecteurs qui ont prit le temps de laisser un message c'est aussi pour vous que j'ai travaillé cette été. Je remercie encore ma beta qui rentre ce week-end et je l'embrasse très fort. Place à la suite et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en bas pour laisser votre avis.

Chapitre 10 : Adieu liberté partie 2

Impassible.

Le visage de Draco Lucius Malfoy était resté impassible en dépit des paroles acides du jeune homme. Aucunes émotions n'avaient traversé ses traits lors du coup d'éclat de l'ancien serveur. Ils étaient figés dans cette attitude arrogante et glaciale habituelle, comme si les mots qu'Harry avait hurlés, n'avaient jamais été prononcés à son encontre. Malgré le masque d'impassibilité constamment posé sur son visage, le richissime homme d'affaire avait été touché par le discours de l'autre jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait vu Helmet se mettre en colère en public. Cela avait toujours été à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais à présent, ce dernier avait changé et il n'était pas réellement étonné de cette scène. Draco continua de fixer la silhouette prostrée du petit brun comme s'il attendait que ce dernier revienne s'excuser à tout instant comme d'habitude. 

La réalité fut tout autre, l'adolescent resta assis sur ce banc sans bouger et en ignorant complètement l'autre homme. Draco ressentait une sourde colère s'infiltrer dans ses veines mais il essayait de faire abstraction de ce sentiment. Lui aussi avait des reproches à faire à son époux mais pour éviter d'envenimer leur retrouvaille, il n'avait rien dit. Mais le visage de leur fils, Damian apparut devant ses yeux lui rappelant la souffrance silencieuse de leur petit garçon abandonné par son autre père. Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent et il fit un pas en direction du petit brun. Une main ferme l'arrêta, il se tourna pour trouver Pansy qui lui adressait un regard noir.

« Je te préviens Draco, tu as intérêt à rattraper le coup. Tu as été infecte tout le long du déjeuner et en plus tu l'as fait renvoyer ! A sa place, je t'aurais caressé le derrière à coup de pied.»

La brunette s'interrompit en voyant le visage furieux de son ami qui allait rétorque une remarque acide mais elle le stoppa d'un signe de la main avant de poursuivre plus posément. 

« Draco tu sais à quel point je déteste Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? Je trouve que tu as simplement été trop loin en lui faisant perdre son travail. »

-« Imagine ce que la presse dira quand ils apprendront que je laisse mon époux servir dans un restaurant comme un simple domestique ! Ce serait un vrai scandale. »

- « Je sais cela Draco chéri. Regarde-le un instant, il a l'air totalement abattu par son licenciement. C'est peut être la seule chose de bien qu'il faisait. Alors fais un effort et ramène-le. » 

Draco soupira agacé et jeta un regard dur vers le banc où se trouvait toujours le petit brun désemparé. Il eut un énorme doute, ce n'était pas le genre d'Helmet de se montrer si vulnérable et les mots que lui avait criés le jeune homme lui revinrent en mémoire. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Est-ce-que ce jeune homme était son époux ? Il croisa le regard de Pansy qui lui souriait de manière encourageante et il se tourna vers Blaise et Théodore  
qui étaient restés en retrait.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Blaise ? »

- « Ouais, même s'il a beaucoup changé, c'est bien lui. » 

L'héritier Malfoy se tourna vers son époux et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. Il s'installa avec élégance sur le banc près du petit brun qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce prétentieux. 

« Hel… Harry ? »

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? Souffla-t-il ennuyé, continuant à fixer l'enveloppe dans ses mains. »

- « Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu es en colère et ta tirade me l'a parfaitement montré mais cet emploi de serveur… par Salazar, tu vaux mieux que cela. Tu es un Malfoy et tu dois être servi, non le contraire. Demain tu m'accompagneras au bureau et tu pourras t'occuper de la nouvelle campagne de publicité avec Pénélope Deauclaire. Je suis certain que… »

- « Non. » Répondit fermement Harry.

- « Bien, si cela ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux voir avec Cédric Diggory, mon nouveau bras droit, pour t'occuper… »

- « Je vous ai dit non. »

- « Très bien mais sache que si tu changes d'avis, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour toi. Maintenant monte dans la voiture, Blaise et Pansy t'emmènent faire les magasins, tu achèteras tout ce que tu voudras. Fais-toi beau ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant pour me faire pardonner. »

Harry se tourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis que le blond s'était installé près de lui, son regard lançait des mauvais sorts comme si ses yeux avaient été remplacés par des baguettes. Il soupira encore très énervé par l'autre homme et se leva pour se diriger vers la limousine où il s'installa sans prêter plus aucune attention à Draco. Celui-ci se pencha vers son époux et lui tendit une carte de crédit sorcière mais il fut délibérément ignoré par le petit brun qui se tourna vers l'autre fenêtre.

« A ce soir amour. »

- « C'est ça. » Répondit le petit brun peu avenant.

Draco confia sa carte à Pansy qui entra dans la limousine suivie par le métis. La voiture démarra, roulant vers le quartier où se trouvaient les boutiques de luxe. Harry observait la route à travers la vitre teintée, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction des deux autres passagers dont il sentait les yeux insistants qui lui brûlaient la nuque. Ce fut la femme qui rompit le silence de la voiture.

« Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et cet homme près de moi est Blaise Zabini. »

Harry les dévisagea alors que le beau métis lui faisait un signe désinvolte de la main. Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna des amis de Malfoy écoutant distraitement Pansy. Il l'entendit parler de coiffeur, vêtements, chaussures et d'un rendez-vous pris chez le médicomage pour lui corriger les yeux.

« Qu'en pensez- vous ? »

- « Pourquoi dois-je faire tout cela ? » Questionna-t-il sans même la regarder.

- « Parce que Draco veut que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

- « Je ne suis pas son mari. » Ajouta Harry d'une voix très lasse.

- « Nous savons… » Dirent trois voix en même temps. Ce qui fit se tourner Harry vers eux, incrédule que quelqu'un le croit enfin.

- « Vous savez ? Vous me croyez ? »

- « Potter est bien trop vaniteux pour oser s'habiller ou se coiffer comme vous Monsieur Evans. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Pour ma part, c'est l'enquête que j'ai réalisé sur vous. » Expliqua le dénommé Blaise un sourire en coin. 

- « Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, demanda Grégory qui venait de stationner le véhicule et attendit le geste d'assentiment d'Harry pour continuer. Vous vous êtes adressé à moi comme à un être humain et non comme un elfe de maison, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas de monsieur Helmet. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Blaise et Pansy sourirent à la réaction du petit brun, tant il était stupéfait par ce que venait d'avouer les trois autres personnes dans la limousine. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, cherchant ses mots, il demanda incertain.

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à Malfoy ? Vous auriez pu empêcher tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début… » 

- « Parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide monsieur Evans, particulièrement Damian. » Répondit Blaise en sortant de la voiture en interrompant la discussion. 

Il fut suivi par Pansy et Harry qui dut accélérer le pas jusqu'à l'entrée du salon de coiffure pour rejoindre les deux autres. A peine entré dans un tintement de cloche, deux jeunes femmes vinrent s'occuper de lui et elles le menèrent jusqu'au bac où l'une lui fit un shampoing et l'autre commença une manucure. Après vingt minutes, il se retrouva devant un miroir où le coiffeur aux manières extravagantes coupa peu à peu sa tignasse sauvage sous le regard approbateur de Pansy, alors que le beau métis séduisait les deux jeunes femmes.

Avec un dernier coup de rasoir, Harry était prêt. Malgré la ténacité du coiffeur, il ne parvint pas à dompter les épis rebelles du brun même si les mèches folles paraissaient plus ordonnées que d'habitude. Harry se regarda dans le miroir, impressionné. Ils sortirent du salon de coiffure après que Pansy ait payé et Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux était étonné de leur douceur. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture dans le silence que le griffondor coupa sans hésitation, il cherchait toujours à savoir pourquoi ces deux personnes qui étaient des amis proches de Malfoy n'avaient pas dit au blond, qu'il se trompait de personne.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Malfoy. Qu'attendez-vous de moi? »

- « Draco travaille énormément et Potter est introuvable. Damian a besoin de ses deux pères. Quand une amie m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle vous avait croisé à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai cru que nous avions enfin retrouvé Helmet mais l'enquête qui a été faite a démontré le contraire et pour être franche nous étions très déçus. »

- « Mais la ressemblance était si frappante que nous avons trouvé une idée, celle de vous faire prendre la place d'Helmet. Il nous suffisait simplement de convaincre Draco. » Conclut Blaise fière de lui.

- « Mais… Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je dirais la vérité à Malfoy et… »

- « Parce que vous pensez honnêtement qu'il vous croira ? Vous, son époux mythomane et infidèle, qui les a abandonnés ou nous, ses amis d'enfance, qui ne cherchent que le bonheur de son fils ? » Répliqua le grand métis un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres

.

- « Je pensais qu'il était un monstre mais en réalité vous êtes bien pire. Vous êtes écœurant. »

- « Merci. » Sourit hautainement Blaise.

Cela ne calma pas la colère qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'Harry qui se détourna des autres passagers en croisant les bras. Il était choqué par ce qu'il venait entendre des deux personnes que Malfoy considérait comme des amis. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Mais Blaise avait raison, Draco ne le croirait jamais aux vus des nombreuses tentatives avortées. 

La voiture s'arrêta, Blaise sortit avec Pansy qui obligea le petit brun à les suivre à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier. Un médicomage après quelques charmes d'évaluation, corrigea la vue d'Harry avec un autre sort qu'il jeta directement dans les yeux et lui fit boire deux potions contre les maux de tête qu'il aurait pendant deux jours. Il lui expliqua aussi que le changement serait progressif et qu'en attendant, il serait obligé de porter une paire de lunettes magiquement modifiée pendant trois jours.

De nouveau assis dans la voiture qui les emmenait dans l'avenue où se trouvaient tous les magasins, Harry resta silencieux refusant de répondre aux questions que Pansy et Blaise lui posaient pour le faire sortir de son mutisme. Le griffondor dont les yeux le démangeaient atrocement, pensait à l'homme avec qui il allait vivre mais aussi au petit garçon, Damian. Il était curieux à son sujet et il se souvenait que Draco lui-même lui avait parlé de l'enfant.

Harry émergea de ses pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et il fut trainer de force par les deux anciens serpentards dans le premier magasin où ils achetèrent huit paires de chaussures de ville à un prix exorbitant. Harry était médusé par la fièvre acheteuse des amis de Draco qui lui firent entrer dans d'innombrables boutiques aux noms aussi prestigieux les uns que les autres. Grégory avait été obligé d'agrandir magiquement le coffre de la limousine tant il y avait de paquet et de sacs.

A présent, Harry se faisait prendre les mesures chez madame Guipure au chemin de traverse pour lui confectionner de nouvelles robes de sorcier ainsi que des uniformes scolaires. La couturière s'était retirée pour s'occuper d'autres clients pendant que la robe qu'avait enfilée Harry changeait de couleur sous les yeux de Blaise et Pansy. Dans le salon privé qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la boutique, Harry écoutait agacé les commentaires qu'échangeaient les deux adultes tranquillement installés dans un canapé en sirotant un bon thé dont le parfum assaillait les narines d'Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry allait faire les magasins puisque tous les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement venaient de son énorme cousin. Il sentait une migraine le gagner et pour être franc, il espérait ne plus avoir à retenter une expérience aussi épuisante. Face à Harry, les amis de Malfoy ne cessaient de se chamailler pour savoir quelle couleur irait le mieux et cela durait depuis trois heures. Le petit brun était perché sur un tabouret depuis trois quart d'heure et soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude des amis de Malfoy lui rappelant étrangement Hermione et Ron. Pour arrêter leur réplique aussi creuses les unes que les autres et qui lui portaient sur les nerfs, il les interrompit en posant une question sur le véritable Helmet. Ce fut Blaise qui lui répondit après un bref regard à Pansy qui lui donna son accord avec un signe de la tête bref.

« Helmet est l'unique héritier du clan Potter, c'est l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur. Il était un manipulateur égocentrique qui a fui ses responsabilités de père et d'époux. Encore plus machiavélique que Salazar lui-même. Je ne peux même pas compter le nombre de mensonges ou les plans douteux que nous avons dû supporter toutes ces années. »

Blaise s'arrêta pensif, se remémorant surement certains de ces moments avant de poursuivre d'une voix dure en se levant et pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Il a disparu depuis plus de trois ans. Quelques semaines après la naissance de Damian. Laissant derrière lui son alliance et son fils sans même une lettre d'explication. »

- « Comment ont-ils eu Damian ? »

- « Grâce à une nouvelle technomagie et une mère porteuse. Il y a cinq ans, Sévérus Snape à créé deux potions qui permettent à des couples de même sexe de concevoir un enfant. L'une d'elle créée un ovule féminin et l'autre un utérus qui est implanté ensuite sur une femme. Damian va avoir quatre ans en janvier et c'est un enfant merveilleux malgré ses problèmes. »

- « Quels problèmes ? »

- « Il a beaucoup de mal à se sociabiliser, il est effrayé par les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Il ne parle pas ou très peu et il ne sourit jamais. Nous pensons que c'est dû à l'absence de son autre père. Il s'est senti rejeter. Cela le détruit. » Murmura Pansy pensivement. 

- « C'est pour lui que nous n'avons rien dit à Draco. Nous espérons que vous lui donnerez une chance d'être un enfant comme les autres de son âge. Plein de vie. » Termina Blaise.

- « Mais je ne suis pas son père. »

- « Oui c'est vrai mais en échange de votre dévouement pour Damian vous aurez vous aussi une vraie famille. Pas comme ces moldus de Dursley qui vous maltraitaient et qui ont acceptés de vous vendre contre un chèque de huit mille livres. »

Harry ferma les yeux hermétiquement aux paroles du grand métis. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa tante Pétunia n'avait pas été discourtoise lors de la visite de Draco Malfoy au 4 Privet Drive. Il détourna le visage pour éviter de croiser celui des autres passagers et continua les essayages sans dire un autre mot. Quand ils regagnèrent la limousine, le coffre était plein de paquets et de sacs divers. Costumes, cravates, chaussures, pantalons, chemises, sous-vêtements, robes de sorcier et autres accessoires.

Harry s'enfonça dans le siège, las et épuisé de sa journée. Il ferma les yeux laissant Morphée l'emporter.

A suivre….


	11. Chapter 11

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note :Bonsoir à tous! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster le nouveau chapitre. Je voulais le faire ce week-end mais à chaque fois que j'essayais d'accéder à une autre page, c'était un message d'erreur. Un petit contre temps enfin réglé. Je souhaite aussi bienvenue au nouveau lecteur! Je suis toujours ravie d'accueillir des petits nouveaux. Il y a une question qui revient beaucoup au sujet de l'arrivée de Damian dans l'histoire et bien c'est pour le prochain chapitre, le number 12. Bon avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 11 je vous remercie de me lire et de me laisser ces si nombreux commentaires qui me comble de joie. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser c'est très encourageant pour un auteur. Je remercie aussi ma SUPER beta qui continue de me corriger et croyez moi elle à du boulot. Alors merci! Bref bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

Chapitre 11 : Nouvelles rencontres et offre intéressante

Harry Evans ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé de toute sa vie, même après deux heures de potion avec le professeur Snape ou après quatre heures de ménage chez les Dursley. Il faut dire que cette journée n'avait pas été très calme. En premier lieu, il avait travaillé au restaurant, ce qui avait été suivi par son coup d'éclat avec Monsieur-Je-Suis-La-Perfection-Incarnée-Malfoy et pour finir, il avait subi des heures interminables de shopping. Oui, une après-midi shopping pouvait être épuisante surtout avec ce duo extravagant que formaient Pansy et Blaise. A présent, Harry était au manoir et Pansy l'obligeait à enfiler l'un des costumes achetés plus tôt pour qu'il aille rejoindre leur ami commun au siège de son entreprise.

Alors qu'Harry finissait de boutonner sa chemise, Blaise passa la porte de la salle de bain avec une cravate grise dans sa main. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas, le fit pivoter sur la droite et la gauche en le scrutant d'un regard perçant, alors que la voix de Pansy lui rappelait ce qu'il devait faire à son arrivée dans la salle de conférence. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'Helmet ne se mêlait jamais aux affaires de la multinationale mais lorsqu'il se rendait à une réunion au hasard dans l'année, il se permettait toujours de faire renvoyer un proche collaborateur ou une simple secrétaire. Les raisons étaient toutes aussi abusives que méchantes : un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas, un café pas assez chaud, une attente trop prolongée par une réunion. Tous les employés d'ailleurs redoutaient à chaque fois ces rencontres mais depuis trois ans, ils étaient beaucoup moins nerveux.

Harry était outré par les différents aspects du caractère de l'époux de Malfoy dont Blaise et Pansy lui avaient parlés. Helmet n'était pas le genre de personne qu'Harry affectionnait et il se demandait réellement pourquoi Draco Malfoy voulait retrouvait un homme aussi détestable. Bien sûr, il savait que la raison principale était le petit garçon, Damian, mais il continuait de penser que l'enfant serait plus heureux sans un père si désagréable. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy ne trouvait-il pas un homme meilleur que son époux ? Le petit brun réfléchit un instant au caractère froid du blond et conclut qu'il serait difficile de supporter un homme tel que lui.

Harry s'admira dans le miroir, il avait très mal à la tête car ses yeux jonglaient encore entre une vue nette et floue et c'était très gênant. Blaise lui enfila la cravate grise autour du col et commençait à faire le nœud mais Harry repoussa ses main pour le faire lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin d'être assisté. Le griffondor sortit de la salle de bain et se tourna vers les deux amis de Draco, qui avaient l'air fiers de leur choix vestimentaire.

« Parfait ! » S'écria la jeune femme les mains jointes sur son cœur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit hors de la chambre en silence jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Ils montèrent dans une autre voiture aussi luxueuse que la limousine qui les déposa quelques minutes plus tard devant un grand immeuble tout en verre. Pansy et Blaise guidèrent Harry dedans, escortés par trois gardes du corps dont Grégory. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le magnifique hall tout illuminé car il fut conduit dans le premier ascenseur réservé aux Malfoy. Grégory remit un badge aux deux amis de Draco avant de sortir de l'ascenseur au dixième étage où une jeune asiatique qu'Harry trouva très jolie les accueillit.

« Bienvenu monsieur Malfoy ! Je suis Cho Chang. Votre époux est toujours en réunion. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Harry écouta distraitement l'assistante qui lui expliquait les raisons de la réunion tout en observant les différents tableaux sur les murs du couloir représentant les capitales du monde où la Malfoy W. Corporation était implantée. La jeune asiatique indiqua deux portes en bois clôturées à Harry qui se sentit soudainement intimidé face à elles. Blaise demanda à la belle assistante de leur faire servir du thé et observa le faux époux de Draco planté devant la porte sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il sourit légèrement quand Pansy se rapprocha du jeune homme et qu'elle le poussa brusquement le faisant entrer de force les portes grandes ouvertes. Les personnes réunies dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui et se levèrent en reconnaissant l'intrus. Cachant sa nervosité du mieux qu'il pouvait, Harry avança la tête haute et s'assit à l'opposé de son époux en s'excusant platement.

« Bonsoir, excusez mon interruption un peu cavalière mais je vous en prie, continuez ! »

Les collaborateurs se tournèrent vers leur patron qui se réinstallait sur son fauteuil et ils suivirent son exemple nerveusement. Draco invita une jeune femme brune habillée strictement qui était restée debout à reprendre la parole pendant qu'Harry malgré son regard flou essayait de détailler les personnes autour de la table. Il remarqua que sur quinze des personnes présentent, seul quatre étaient des hommes. L'un d'eux était roux, ce devait sûrement être le frère de Ron, Percy. Le griffondor continuait de faire le tour de la table sans prêter attention à la discussion. Il trouva deux regards fixés sur lui, celui de Draco Malfoy et celui d'un homme châtain assis près du patron, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il essaya de le détailler mais sa vue ne lui permettait pas de mieux distinguer les traits de l'homme. Il sut son prénom quand il fut interpellé par sa voisine.

« Cédric, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ce dernier prit les photographies que lui avait passées sa collègue et les observa sans grand intérêt en jetant des petits coups d'œil vers Harry qui le fixait toujours. De nouveau, il regarda les clichés avant de les passer à son patron et de répondre à la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement, gêné par ce qu'il pensait mais il se reprit.

« Pour être franc, aucune de ces personnes ne conviennent. Je trouve qu'elle manque de fraîcheur. Par contre, je viens de penser à quelqu'un qui serait parfait pour l'image de « Faith »…

- « A qui pensez-vous Cédric ? » Demanda Draco qui avait remarqué les regards intéressés de son interlocuteur vis-à-vis de son époux depuis son entrée fracassante.

- « Et bien… hésita-t- il, je pense que… ce jeune homme… cela a été comme une illumination… il… »

- « Où voulez-vous en venir, Cédric ? » Le poussa Draco d'une voix glaciale.

- « Je pense qu'il serait parfait pour représenter l'homme d'aujourd'hui ainsi que la nouvelle collection de « Faith ». »

Tous les collaborateurs de Draco se tournèrent vers Harry qui eut envie de se métamorphoser en minuscule souris et de s'enfuir aussi vite que ses quatre pattes lui permettraient. Tous le scrutèrent avec différentes expressions. Certains avaient trouvé le plus beau des bijoux, d'autres le détaillaient sans gênes et deux d'entre eux, visiblement choqués par l'idée, attendaient patiemment la réaction de leur employeur, qui fixait Harry, impassible. Ce fut la voisine de Cédric, avec son charmant accent français, qui brisa la glace.

« Si je peux me permettre, je pense que Cédric a raison. Il a des yeux magnifiques et un visage qui est impossible à ignorer.

- « Exactement Gabrielle, je suis entièrement de votre avis. » S'associa une belle brune de l'autre côté.

- « Merci Daphnée. » Dit Gabrielle ravie.

- « Je pense que nous devrions voter. Alors qui est d'accord avec le choix de Cédric ? » Coupa Draco après quelques minutes de silence.

Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celle de Draco car ce dernier était trop occupé à observer son époux qui avait l'air totalement perdu et qui écarquillait les yeux en voyant toutes ces mains pointées vers le plafond. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire puisqu'il n'écoutait pas la discussion mais il savait qu'il était concerné par ce vote.

« Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, la réunion est terminée. Nous nous voyons jeudi pour terminer les détails. Gabrielle et Roger, je veux vous voir à votre retour samedi. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les collaborateurs se levèrent les uns après les autres et quittèrent la salle de conférence sans oublier de saluer leur patron et Harry qui ne bougea pas de sa place. L'adolescent fut rejoint par un homme aux cheveux châtain et il rougit un peu quand il croisa ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il était vraiment très beau avec sa haute stature, ce regard cendré, son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines, il était tout à fait charmant.

« Bonsoir Harry, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu… »

Il remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil du petit brun qui pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour essayer de se rappeler de leur première rencontre. Il poursuivit, un peu déçu que le jeune homme ne se souvienne pas de lui.

« Cédric Diggory, je dînais au Moonlight, sur la table du fond bien que cela fasse un bon mois que je n'y suis pas retourné. »

- Oui, bien sûr. » Sourit Harry en lui serrant la main et en se remémorant le jeune homme réservé qui dînait toujours seul et qui restait jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, oubliant les dernières personnes présentes. Cédric, totalement sous le charme du petit serveur, repris la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à la séance photo de mercredi.

- Oui, exactement. » Dit la voix froide de Draco Malfoy qui rompit le charme de ces retrouvailles inattendues.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Harry dont le sourire s'effaça, il ne remarqua pas le regard échangé entre les deux hommes. Cédric, déstabilisé par le geste de son patron, recula d'un pas et les salua.

« Bonne soirée monsieur Malfoy, au revoir Harry. »

- « A bientôt. » Répondit le petit brun tendu en remarquant le malaise de Cédric qui se détourna.

- « Cédric ? »

- « Oui monsieur ? »

- « Je veux voir Angelina demain à huit heures pour que nous puissions discuter du défilé de Milan. »

- « Bien monsieur. »

Cédric sortit de la salle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'ancien serveur. Draco fronça les sourcils devant l'intérêt particulier que son bras droit porté à son mari. Il laissa partir Blaise et Pansy devant, voulant rappeler une chose importante à Harry. Ce dernier resta donc dans la salle, se demandant à quoi il allait encore avoir le droit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car dès que la porte de la salle de réunion fut fermée, Draco se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Harry le laissa faire mais le fusilla du regard devant l'imprévisibilité de l'action. Draco posa son front contre le sien lui rappelant d'une voix chargée de désir et de jalousie :

« Tu es à moi. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais il se dégagea de la prise féroce du grand blond et sortit du bureau où il rejoignit les deux autres devant l'ascenseur. Blaise lui fit une moue narquoise, se doutant de leur occupation. L'adolescent grogna et rentra dans l'ascenseur, vite suivi par les trois autres. Il ne leur accorda aucun regard et se précipita dehors dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Il monta dans la voiture après avoir dit au revoir aux amis de Draco qui s'éclipsèrent en transplanant dans un pop sonore alors que ce dernier prenait la place à côté de lui. Harry appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche essayant de calmer la douleur qui tambourinait dans ses tempes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir tant la sensation de picotement dans ses yeux l'incommodait. Il sentit la main de Draco prendre la sienne de manière possessive et le laissa entrelacer leurs doigts doucement.

Après quelques minutes de route, ils étaient enfin assis face à face dans le restaurant, séparés par la carte. Draco observa le froncement de sourcil d'Harry quand celui-ci goûtait à petites gorgées le meilleur champagne que venait d'apporter un serveur. L'ex serpentard commanda plusieurs plats sans laisser le choix à Harry qui ne posa aucune question, ne voulant pas créer de conflit.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, le silence pesant entre eux le rendait nerveux surtout que le stupide éphèbe blond le fixait sans ciller depuis leur arrivée dans le restaurant. Draco lui se sentait irrémédiablement fasciné par les beaux yeux verts de son époux qui étaient encore plus étincelants sans ces affreuses lunettes rondes. Depuis cette entrée remarquable dans la salle de conférence, il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de l'autre homme tant il le trouvait magnifique. Bien plus encore que le jour de leur mariage.

Draco fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le serveur qui leur apporta les entrées. Harry prit exemple sur son unique voisin et commença par les noix de Saint Jacques au goût subtilement citronné. Il prit ensuite un toast de foie gras garni de caviar qu'il mit en bouche tranquillement avant que l'envie de tout recracher lui vint mais les iris grises qui l'étudiaient encore l'en empêchèrent. Il avala le toast malgré lui sans trop le mâcher manquant de s'étouffer et sourit un peu en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Il découvrit par la suite le délicieux saumon grillé et prononça les premières paroles de la soirée.

« C'est vraiment délicieux, je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. »

Draco fronça des sourcils. Ce plat était le favori de son époux mais devant le sourire ravi du petit brun, il oublia ses interrogations et écouta celle d'Harry.

« Quand allez-vous m'expliquer cette histoire de photo ?

- « Nous préparons une campagne de publicité pour la nouvelle collection de « Faith » et bien que nous ayons trouvé une jeune femme pour représenter la marque nous n'avions pas encore trouvé l'homme. C'est chose faite maintenant. »

- « Vous avez une maison de haute couture ? Je croyais que vous aviez une chaîne d'hôtel ! »

Draco souleva un sourcil, étonné que son époux ne sache pas ça même s'il avait toujours refusé de prêter attention à la multinationale. Ce pendant, heureux qu'il fasse l'effort de s'intéresser à son travail, il répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous avons des hôtels, des bijouteries mais aussi une compagnie aérienne. »

- « Impressionnant, dit Harry sincèrement admiratif.

- N'est ce pas ? Quand aux photos publicitaires, ils t'ont choisi pour représenter la société Malfoy et « Faith » au masculin.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu seras payé pour ce travail, très confortablement. Mieux que dans ce restaurant minable. »

- « C'est un restaurant cinq étoiles. Et je refuse de poser pour n'importe quelle publicité. »

- « Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant avec cette coiffure indomptable et tes yeux verts. Je me demande pourquoi tu les cachais derrière ces lentilles horribles. J'ai même remarqué que mon bras droit Cédric Diggory était sous le charme. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. »

Draco laissa son index glisser sur la main d'Harry qui rougit en retirant celle-ci maladroitement, gêné par le regard de l'homme. Ce dernier se leva et tira la chaise d'Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Il paya et ils sortirent du restaurant pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Harry soupira d'aise en posant sa tête sur l'appuie-tête, sa migraine s'était renforcée et il était impatient de s'allonger dans un lit et de dormir. Draco posa une main fraîche sur le front chaud du petit brun et massa avec son pouce la tempe soulageant un peu la douleur.

Harry s'endormit et ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrêt de la voiture ainsi que des bras qui le soulevèrent. Cette nuit, il dormit paisiblement dans les bras de son hôte sans entendre les douces paroles exprimées à son égard.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Merci à tous pour votre patience et votre fidélité. Je poste le nouveau chapitre de UML en espèrant qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remerci encore pour vos messages d'encouragements c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi. Je remercie aussi ma beta pour sa superbe correction ainsi pour le travail qu'elle accompli avec patience. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça vous prendra une minute.

Note2: J'ai posté deux OS. le premier est "Nuit d'ivresse" avec pour pairing Harry et Cedric et le second est un crossover HP/ Supernatural avec un couple Harry Dean Winchester dont le nom est "L'auto- stoppeur". Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'imagine pas Harry avec personne d'autre que Draco, et cela à été mon cas avant mais j'ai découvert certains crossovers (en anglais) magnifiques qui m'ont fait changer d'avis. J'y ais goûté et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Si vous comprenez l'anglais allez dans mes favoris et croyez moi vous ne serez pas déçu. Place au nouveau chapitre. Bye

Chapitre 12 : Damian Angelus Malfoy

Quelques jours plus tard, en ce doux matin d'octobre, le temps était relativement clément. Un soleil radieux réchauffait les jardins du manoir Malfoy, les rosiers encore fleuris et les pièces froides de la gigantesque bâtisse. Dans la vaste bibliothèque silencieuse, un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de la cheminée alors qu'Harry, assis à la grande table de travail, était plongé dans un devoir de potion. Avec un air concentré, il feuilletait un grimoire poussiéreux aux feuilles jaunies par le temps.

Deux heures plus tôt, le jeune homme était encore endormi profondément, emmitouflé dans une couette bien chaude et tellement moelleuse. Alors qu'il était confortablement installé dans cette agréable torpeur, une petite voix criarde le réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le nouvel elfe de maison qui lui avait été assigné. Il semblait se nommer Dobby. C'était un petit elfe habillé d'un minuscule costume noir qui l'appelait sans cesse maître en se prosternant à ses pieds et se cognait la tête contre les murs dès qu'il pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ses yeux globuleux et larmoyants avaient le don de mettre Harry mal à l'aise et il passait son temps à reprendre l'elfe pour qu'il l'appelle simplement par son prénom.

La créature était venue le réveiller pour qu'Harry prenne son petit déjeuner avant que Draco Malfoy ne rentre d'une de ses visites à la succursale de Milan. Ce matin, l'homme d'affaires et deux de ses collaborateurs avaient transplané très tôt pour l'Italie car ils devaient voir comment se déroulait la préparation de la nouvelle collection. Harry écouta distraitement en se massant les tempes le babillage de la créature qui faisait l'éloge de son fabuleux et gentil maître. Bien que cela fasse déjà près de deux semaines que sa vue avait été corrigée, ses yeux étaient parfois encore douloureux et sa tête le faisait encore un peu souffrir. Il remercia Dobby qui lui tendit une potion au mauvais goût mais qui calma presque instantanément la pression sur son crâne et ses yeux. Harry se leva et après un long bain chaud à la douce senteur de lavande, il s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'un pull gris. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le lit était déjà fait et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant un air frais traverser la pièce. Il prit une bonne respiration en se penchant par la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait à présent quinze jours qu'Harry vivait au manoir, se partageant entre ses cours à Poudlard et son nouvel emploi de model. Il avait hurlé, saboté, pleuré, menacé, mais rien n'y avait fait, il avait été obligé de poser devant l'objectif. Certaines de ces séances l'avaient épuisé surtout à cause de la photographe complètement irritante avec qui il avait été contraint de travailler. Elle ne cessait jamais de le reprendre sur les postures qu'il prenait, les regards pas assez démonstratifs de ses émotions, le manque d'enthousiasme qu'il montrait. Mais bon sang ! Il n'était pas mannequin et tout ce cinéma l'agaçait. Draco avait alors décidé de reporter la séance quelques jours plus tard mais cela n'avait rien arrangé. Ce fut grâce à l'intervention miraculeuse de Cédric Diggory qui avait plaisanté avec Harry pendant une pause et dédramatisé la situation que le model avait enfin réussi à se détendre et à faire un effort pour quelques photos. Durant les deux séances qu'il avait fait avec le model féminin ou seul, Draco n'avait jamais quitté le studio essayant par sa présence de soutenir le jeune homme récalcitrant. Harry avait ressenti cette présence rassurante même si au départ il en voulait beaucoup à l'autre homme de ne pas empêcher cette mascarade.

Ces quelques jours avaient été un vrai cauchemar pour le gryffondor qui s'était aussi fait réprimander par le professeur Mac Gonagall pour ses absences répétées et ses retards. Il avait expressément demandé à Malfoy de faire en sorte qu'aucune autre séance ne vienne perturber ses cours et que Poudlard passait avant toute autre activité. Il savait que ses amis étaient inquiets mais ils continuaient de le soutenir et lui prenaient consciencieusement des notes de chaque cour raté.

Harry avait ramassé son sac de classe et avait longé le couloir à la recherche de la bibliothèque qu'il avait vu un autre jour. Il s'était installé à la grande table de travail et depuis près d'une heure, il écrivait son devoir de potion sur un parchemin. Le petit brun était tellement occupé qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'elfe de maison lui avait déposé un plateau avec différents mets. Après trois longues heures de travail et un autre devoir d'histoire de la magie terminé, il prit enfin le verre de jus de citrouille posé sur le plateau qu'il but d'une traite.

C'est à cet instant que Blaise Zabini entra dans la pièce d'une démarche nonchalante avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table en écrasant l'un des parchemins d'Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en tirant sur sa copie mais ignora l'autre homme et se replongea dans son dernier devoir de divination où il écrivait un peu tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Harry vit le sourire du beau métis s'agrandir le faisant ronchonner un peu. Blaise se plaça ensuite derrière Harry essayant de lire le parchemin que le gryffondor essayait vainement de cacher sous ses bras. Le grand métis rit au visage renfrogné du brun mais souleva les mains en signe d'apaisement quand son vis-à-vis grogna. Il laissa le jeune homme finir son devoir, ce qui fut relativement rapide et ensuite il attira son attention.

« Avez-vous vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

Harry leva la tête en fusillant du regard l'ami extrêmement gênant de Draco et regarda ensuite la pendule qui indiquait presque quatorze heures. Il répondit simplement à l'autre homme en haussant les épaules.

« J'avais du travail à faire pour demain, je ne veux pas rater ma dernière année à cause de vous et Malfoy. Alors vous seriez sympa si vous me laissiez tranquille, je suis occupé. »

« Le problème, voyez vous, c'est que Draco m'a chargé de venir vous chercher et de vous accompagner à l'aéroportoloin car Damian arrive aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, aujourd'hui. Allez vous préparer, je vous attends ici. »

« Mais je suis très bien comme je suis ! » Se vexa Harry.

« Non, aujourd'hui vous allez rencontrer Damian mais aussi Narcissa Malfoy, votre belle mère qui vous déteste et n'hésitera pas à vous humilier devant chaque personne présente. Vous savez que la première impression est toujours importante.»

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle déteste mais Helmett » grogna l'adolescent

« Vous conviendrez que dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est du pareil au même alors cessez de faire l'enfant et allez vous habillez, des vêtements plus adaptés vous attendent dans votre chambre.»

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque définitivement agacé mais las de chercher continuellement la bagarre. Il rejoignit la chambre où sur le lit se trouvait un pantalon à pince noire et une simple chemise blanche. Il enfila le tout et prit sa veste avant de rejoindre Blaise qui siffla d'admiration et l'entraina vers la sortie du manoir. Dehors, Gregory et deux autres gardes du corps les attendaient près du portail. A peine arrivé à côté des trois hommes en costumes noirs que Blaise prit la main d'Harry et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, transplana. L'adolescent qui détestait cette sensation vertigineuse tomba de tout son poids sur les fesses lors de l'atterrissage. Le petit brun ouvrit les yeux quand le rire tonitruant de Blaise fendit le silence de l'habitacle où les autres avaient atterri gracieusement. Harry grogna en se relevant mais se cogna la tête au plafond de la limousine. Cela redoubla le rire de Blaise qui s'écroula sur la portière avant de l'ouvrir et de laisser sortir Harry qui ronchonnait dans sa barbe inexistante.

Harry scruta les alentours, ils étaient au centre d'une zone boisée, dans une petite clairière où étaient présentes seulement six personnes. Dans cet attroupement, il reconnut Draco Malfoy qui était au téléphone et qui regardait de gauche à droite semblant chercher quelque chose. Soudain il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants le regard dur et éteignit son portable d'un geste brusque en les interpellant.

« Vous êtes en retard ! Une chance que le portoloin ait été mal programmé. »

« Désolé Draco, nous avons eu un petit problème vestimentaire. » Ricana Blaise.

Draco ne sourit même pas à la plaisanterie de son ami et s'approcha d'Harry qu'il embrassa sur le front avant de le prendre par la main. L'adolescent rougit sous la tendresse de ce geste inconscient. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent soudainement une sorte de tourbillon apparaître dans le ciel bleu. Harry observa le phénomène et demanda à voix haute sans se rendre compte.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Le portoloin. » Répondit sans trop faire attention Draco Malfoy en serrant sa main.

Harry n'avait jamais utilisé un tel objet et en fait, il n'en avait jamais vu. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il permettait un voyage très rapide et très brutale. Ron lui en avait très souvent parlé à cause de ses voyages en Egypte et en Roumanie. Harry observa le profil de son époux factice qui gardait le visage levé et il vit le léger sourire qui apparut au coin des lèvres de l'autre homme. Il avait rarement vu l'autre homme sourire durant les deux semaines mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il trouvait que le visage du blond était magnifique à ces moments-là. Il avait l'air tout de suite moins austère et cela lui donnait envie de le connaître un peu plus. Harry vit la légère inquiétude traverser le beau visage et il pressa la main qui tenait la sienne essayant de rassurer l'autre homme. Draco se tourna vers lui, ancrant son regard cendré dans les belles émeraudes, et lui sourit pour le remercier en passant un bras autour des épaules et déposa un autre baiser sur son front.

Harry rougit de nouveau et regarda l'horizon, essayant de distinguer plus nettement les formes humaines apparues devant lui. Il put reconnaître une femme assez gracieuse aux longs cheveux platine tenant dans ces bras un petit garçon. L'adolescent la soupçonna fortement d'être la mère de Draco tant la ressemblance était frappante. Le petit glissa avec impatience de l'étreinte et se jeta dans les bras du blond qui avait comblé l'espace les séparant en lâchant Harry. Il agrippait le petit être de toutes ses forces et le brun se rendit compte de l'amour qu'avait le père pour son fils. Draco sourit, comblé par le retour de son enfant et il chuchota quelques mots de bienvenu et d'amour à Damian en déposant des petits baisers sur sa nuque. La petite tête blonde s'enfouit davantage dans le cou de son père et ses petits bras se resserrèrent.

Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. Il avait l'air si heureux. Il y avait une extrême douceur dans ses traits totalement détendus comme s'il était apaisé par la seule présence de son fils. Il était entier. Ce petit garçon était la seule source de bonheur de cet homme réputé au cœur de glace. A cet instant précis, Harry le trouva beau et n'espérait qu'une chose c'est de voir ce sourire embellir encore le visage de son hôte. Harry sourit tendrement et se détourna sous l'émotion laissant ainsi au père et au fils un peu d'intimité. La vague de joie redescendit instantanément quand il remarqua que la magnifique femme qui accompagnait l'enfant l'observait avec mépris.

En atterrissant, Narcissa Black Malfoy n'avait pas été surprise de trouver Helmet Potter son gendre. Son fils unique l'avait contacté quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé son époux. Elle s'était disputée très durement avec son fils quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il tenterait de récupérer son mari au lieu de divorcer comme il était prévu. Elle avait tempêté pendant des heures au téléphone pour rien puisque son fils avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle avait ensuite repoussé la date de leur retour pour préparer le petit garçon à rencontrer son autre père. Elle avait juré qu'elle ferait un effort mais à présent face à ce manipulateur mythomane, sa promesse volait en éclat. Elle s'avança et regarda avec dégoût le jeune homme qui recula légèrement. Il n'osa pas broncher devant l'attitude de cette dame à l'allure si élégante et fière. Il entendit, presque avec soulagement, la voix de son hôte interrompre les mots que Narcissa menaçait de lui expédier à la figure sans retenu.

« Mère ! »

Harry déglutit nerveusement sous les yeux aciers vindicatifs. Les Malfoy avaient tous cette même froideur et cette impassibilité qui l'accablait profondément. Comment voulait-il qu'un enfant n'est pas de problème à se sociabiliser si toute la famille avait des attitudes aussi réfrigérantes que la glace ? Etait-ce le seul aspect appris aux enfants? Harry détourna son regard du rictus haineux et se tourna vers Draco qui s'approchait avec Damian dans les bras. L'homme d'affaires embrassa brièvement sa mère sur la joue et dit à cette dernière.

« Mère, tu te souviens d'Helmet, je présume ? »

« Oui, comment puis- je oublier ce monstre d'égoïsme que tu as épousé ? Vous n'aviez plus d'argent, c'est pour cela que vous êtes de retour ? »

« Je suis aussi heureux que vous d'être là mais moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, ma chère dame. »

« Quel culot ! Je vois que vos manières n'ont pas changer. Mon fils devrait vous jeter à la rue comme l'immondice que vous êtes. Je refuse de loger sous le même toit que vous.»

« Mère, calme-toi je te prie. Tu logeras au manoir comme mon époux et mon fils. Nous sommes une famille réunie à présent. Et Helmet, cesse d'être insolent. C'est à ma mère que tu parles, essaie de ne pas l'oublier. »

« Oui. » Marmonna Harry vexé de s'être fait réprimander. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de rappeler à Malfoy que c'était elle qui avait commencé.

Draco lui fit un petit signe de tête et chuchota au petit garçon quelques mots avant de le déposer par terre. Le petit garçon resta devant son père tête baissée puis osa la relever quand celui-ci le présenta.

« Damian, c'est ton papa. Tu te souviens des photos qu'il y avait au manoir ? Comme je te l'avais dit, ton papa est venu te voir. Son travail étant terminé, il a décidé de s'installer de nouveau au manoir. Va lui dire bonjour. »

Harry était extrêmement gêné. Il n'était pas le père du garçon, c'était Helmet Potter. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là, il n'avait jamais rempli son rôle. Il était un lâche et le pire des enfoirés selon les descriptions qu'on faisait de lui. L'adolescent se tenait devant cet enfant innocent qui n'avait rien demandé et qui le regardait avec des yeux inexpressifs. Il avait tellement dû souffrir du rejet de l'un de ses pères qu'il essayait de se protéger comme il pouvait. Un enfant ne devrait pas connaître ça, Harry refusait que quelqu'un souffre comme lui avait souffert. Il avait honte de l'identité qu'il usurpait. Il avait honte d'être assimilé à ce pourri. Il redonnerait la joie à ce petit ange qui avait l'air si adorable et si pour cela, il fallait qu'il redore le blason de Helmet Potter, il le ferait, au moins aux yeux de son fils. Durant toutes ces réflexions, Damian n'avait pas bougé. Il restait accroché à la jambe de son père, le pouce dans sa bouche. Harry lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

« Bonjour, Je suis heureux de te connaitre enfin. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.»Parla Harry hésitant.

L'enfant resta immobile. Il continua d'observer l'homme qui s'était agenouillé devant lui, en suçant son pouce et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Draco rappela à son fils qu'il était impoli de ne pas saluer son papa à qui il avait beaucoup manqué toutes ces années et qu'un Malfoy ne suçait pas son pouce. Harry se releva en souriant au petit garçon et en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas parler à un inconnu et que lui aussi suçait son pouce quand il était petit . Ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendait et ils s'installèrent pour retourner au manoir. Draco posa des questions à Damian qui ne répondait pas, préférant regarder Harry qui lui souriait de temps à autre. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Draco proposa à sa mère et à son ami métis d'aller prendre le thé dans le petit salon.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans ce salon, avachi sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant un peu en retrait du cercle formé par les trois autres. Il observait Narcissa qui racontait le voyage avec Damian. Blaise riait ouvertement à une mésaventure qui était arrivé à la belle femme et à son petit fils. Draco sirotait son thé en écoutant attentivement, un bras encerclant son enfant, assis sur ses genoux. Harry regarda ce dernier qui continuait de le scruter sans cesse depuis leur rencontre à la clairière. Le brun lui sourit mais l'enfant détourna la tête, intimidé. Un instant plus tard, Harry surprit encore le regard de Damian et il lui envoya un autre sourire mais celui-ci se cacha derrière la manche de son père en rosissant.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry qui sentait encore les yeux gris l'étudier se tourna vers le petit garçon, lui tira la langue puis pris un air sérieux et exagéré en se retournant vers les adultes. Du coin de l'œil, il constata que le petit blond avait les yeux ronds. Il refit la grimace une nouvelle fois et vit que cette fois, l'enfant gigotait pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur lui. Il capta aussi un regard intrigué de Draco qui devait se demander la cause de l'agitation de son fils. Harry prit un air innocent et dès que son mari se désintéressa de lui, il jongla avec trois gâteaux. Il avait réussi à capter l'intérêt du garçon et il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il faudrait juste être assez discret pour éviter que de se faire prendre car il doutait que ça fasse rire quelqu'un d'autre que Damian.

Après avoir avalé les gâteaux dans un final qu'il jugea très réussi pour un numéro de jonglage improvisé, il força ses traits et commença à imiter la mère de Draco. Il vit les yeux du bambin s'agrandirent de stupeur et une main montait vers sa bouche pour essayait de contenir un sourire. Il continua la caricature et se concentra uniquement sur l'enfant qui se mit à pouffer silencieusement. Harry allait enchaîner avec une mimique burlesque empruntée à sa belle-mère quand il remarqua le silence inhabituel du salon. Il se stoppa net, avec cette fameuse mimique sur la face comme figée. Trois adultes le fixaient d'un air halluciné. Il se mit à rougir furieusement et à bredouiller des excuses quand il entendit un petit rire. Manifestement, Damian n'arrivait plus à se contenir et il rigolait franchement des pitreries d'Harry mais aussi de la situation assez cocasse. Cette fois, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'enfant, même celui du fautif qui ne put réprimer un sourire tendre et un sentiment de fierté face à ce rire cristallin.

Plus tard, quand ils eurent tout les deux couchés le petit garçon, Draco embrassa les lèvres d'Harry avec un respect nouveau sans aucune exigence et pour la première fois le petit brun ne le repoussa pas. Puis l'homme d'affaires conduit l'étudiant dans son lit et le serra dans ses bras. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement. Dans la nuit, un petit corps vint s'installer entre eux avec une petite moue ensommeillée. Le blond resserra son étreinte sur son fils en souriant. Sa famille était de nouveau réunie et il fera tout pour qu'elle ne se sépare plus jamais.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Bonsoir à tous, merci de tout coeur pour vos commentaires. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez aimé le chapitre 12 et ainsi que mon petit Damian. Moi ausii je l'aime tendrement et j'aime écrire les passages dont il fait partit. Je remercie encore ma beta pour son travail sur ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. J'attends vos commentaires. A très bientôt!

Chapitre 13 : Etre un enfant comme les autres

La vie suivait son court paisiblement au manoir Malfoy depuis le retour de Damian. Bien qu'Harry n'accepte toujours pas d'être obligé de vivre auprès de gens qui le prenait pour un autre, il faisait un effort d'adaptation pour le petit garçon. Son temps au manoir était occupé par l'enfant avec qui il jouait, lui faisant d'autres démonstrations de jonglage et il lui contait des histoires jusqu'à son coucher vers vingt heures. Après cela, il faisait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque pendant que Draco étudiait des dossiers importants dans un coin de la pièce près du feu. Harry appréciait ces moments car l'autre homme le laissait travailler en paix et parfois, il prenait le temps de lui expliquer une ou deux choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait été surpris lorsqu'un soir il était rentré avec un devoir de potion qu'il avait jugé excellent et dont la note avait à peine atteint un A pour acceptable.

Harry avait alors avoué à son hôte que le professeur Snape ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et qu'il aurait beau faire un devoir parfait, l'autre homme ne le noterait pas mieux pour autant. Draco lui avait rappelé que cela avait toujours été le cas autrefois riant un peu au souvenir mais avait proposé de parler au professeur qui était son parrain. Harry l'avait presque supplié de ne pas le faire arguant que Snape se vengerait tôt ou tard sur lui même. Cela avait un peu rapproché l'homme d'affaires du gryffondor qui à présent lui laissait relire ses devoirs de potion pour avoir un autre avis que celui d'Hermione. Les samedis, Harry avait l'autorisation de Draco pour accueillir au manoir ses deux amis Ron et Hermione avec qui il faisait ses devoirs comme autrefois à Poudlard. Ron avait été impressionné par la taille du manoir, il était impossible de le comparer avec le modeste terrier. Hermione avait failli s'évanouir devant la grande bibliothèque et partait chaque samedi avec un livre sous le bras qu'elle dévorait en un rien de temps.

Les dimanches, Draco Malfoy ne quittait plus le manoir pour la Malfoy W Corporation laissant son second s'occuper des rendez-vous mais il préférait passer plus de temps avec son fils Damian et avec Harry. Ils partaient faire de longues promenades dans le vaste bois qui protégeait le Manoir et ses jardins, suivit de deux labradors de couleurs chocolat. Souvent à ces moments, Harry et Draco s'asseyaient près d'un arbre pendant que le petit garçon ramassait des marrons et des feuilles ou jouait avec les deux chiennes, Litha et Gaïa. En rentrant, l'enfant prenait un parchemin et il dessinait ensuite le contour des feuilles. Harry l'aidait un peu au collage et bien que le garçonnet ne lui ait que très rarement parlé, les sourires qu'il envoyait le comblaient suffisamment. Pendant ce temps, Draco et Narcissa les observaient interagir, assis chacun sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main feintant une lecture intéressante. Harry levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il ressentait les regards dirigés vers eux. Ils avaient beau être très subtils dans leur espionnage, Harry les surprenait toujours. Il avait aussi fait remarquer une fois à Draco qu'il tenait son journal à l'envers et qu'à force de lire ainsi il allait s'abimer les yeux. Damian avait pouffé dans sa main avant de se sauver du regard contrarié de son père.

Harry fut encore plus surpris quand il constata que Damian n'allait pas à l'école mais suivait des cours à domicile avec de brillants précepteurs. Il apprenait à lire, à écrire et à compter. Il étudiait aussi le violon et le piano tout les mercredis. Quand Harry avait posé la question à Draco et celui-ci lui avait expliqué que la timidité de Damian ainsi que son renfermement sur lui-même l'avait contraint à ces méthodes éducatives à domicile. Harry trouvait cela dommage que le garçonnet ne voit pas d'autres enfants et qu'il n'étudie pas dans une école. Surtout que Poudlard offrait cet enseignement à Pré au Lard, à un institut réputé pour pré-sorcier du même nom que le village. Cet institut accueillait les enfants de quatre à dix ans et leur inculquait les rudiments de la langue latine ainsi que des matières générale, mathématique, anglais et histoire du monde sorcier. Harry et Hermione avaient entendu parler de cette école par rapport à Ron qui l'avait fréquenté avant d'aller à Poudlard. Les nés-moldus ou les enfants élevés par des moldus comme Harry n'avaient pas accès à cette éducation sorcière bien que Dumbledore essayait de changer les choses.

Ce dimanche matin, Harry avait été réveillé très tôt par un elfe de maison venu voir Draco pour lui annoncer la visite inattendue du ministre Cornélius Fudge. Le grand blond se leva très énervé par ce manque total de savoir-vivre de l'homme d'état. Se présenter chez les gens sans même envoyer un hibou la veille pour prévenir d'une visite impromptue. Ministre ou pas, Draco comptait lui rappeler que la position haut placée de l'homme ne lui donnait pas le droit de venir le déranger chez lui. Harry se tourna vers la porte quand son hôte quitta la pièce. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira longuement. Près de lui, Damian dormait encore paisiblement. Il sourit et se leva à son tour. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, douché et habillé, il trouva au centre de la pièce Winky l'elfe qui s'occupait de Damian, elle aidait déjà l'enfant. Harry renvoya l'elfe et continua de mettre le pull du petit garçon. Ils prirent un bon petit-déjeuner et sortirent dans le jardin pour jouer au ballon en attendant que Draco les rejoignent.

Vers onze heures, Dobby vint annoncer à Harry et Damian que le maître serait absent jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

« Dommage, ne t'inquiète pas Damian nous allons quand même trouver une occupation. » Dit-il au petit garçon en lui souriant gentiment.

Face au visage déçu de l'enfant, Harry décida d'emmener Damian du côté moldu où un cirque s'était installé. Il téléphona à Hermione qui accepta de les accompagner et ils utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette qui les envoya au ministère. Harry épousseta consciencieusement ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de l'enfant avant de se diriger vers la sortie du côté moldu. Damian était ravi de cette promenade, il regardait tout autour de lui quand Harry les fit sortir par la cabine téléphonique. Il regarda bizarrement les passants Moldus et observa les nombreux bâtiments autour d'eux sous le regard protecteur d'Harry. Ils durent attendre quinze minutes dans un petit parc où Damian fit de la balançoire avant que la voiture du père d'Hermione ne s'arrête devant et les klaxonne. Harry ouvrit la portière et ils s'installèrent dans la banquette arrière.

« Bonjour monsieur Granger ! Salut Hermione ! »

« Bonjour Harry. » Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Qui est ce petit garçon ? » Demanda monsieur Granger curieusement.

« Il s'appelle Damian. Il est un peu intimidé par les gens qu'il ne connaît pas alors excusez-le s'il ne vous a pas répondu. » informa Harry en attachant la ceinture autour du petit garçon et en lui chuchotant de dire bonjour car son père ne serait pas très heureux de sa conduite.

« Bonjour… » murmura Damian en cachant son visage rougi derrière sa main. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux ravi d'entendre le petit garçon.

« Bonjour Damian, c'est un plaisir de te connaitre. » Ajouta monsieur Granger en démarrant.

Le père d'Hermione déposa les adolescents et le petit garçon devant un petit établissement de restauration rapide où ils allaient déjeuner. Monsieur Granger leur souhaita une bonne après-midi et s'en alla. Ils mangèrent un hamburger et des frites avec un soda frais. Damian joua un peu dans le bassin de boule et les adolescents rirent au spectacle que l'enfant donnait. Il avait ses vêtements froissés, ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et ses joues étaient rouges de ce moment de divertissement. Ils se rendirent ensuite vers le cirque où déjà une longue file de gens attendaient enfin l'ouverture. Le grand chapiteau rouge et jaune trônait au centre d'une vaste place. Les couleurs rappelaient celle des griffondors mais aussi celle des fêtes de Noël. En attendant l'ouverture, les personnes pouvaient aller voir les animaux. Les Dromadaires ruminaient, les tigres qui tournaient en rond dans leurs cages et les éléphants qui à l'aide de leur trompe essayaient d'atteindre les passants.

Hermione, Harry et Damian pénétrèrent dans le grand chapiteau et s'installèrent aussi près que possible de la piste. En attendant que se remplisse l'arène de toile cirée, un clown amusait les enfants en envoyant un gigantesque ballon sur le public qui s'empressait de le retourner. Damian rit quand Harry le souleva pour qu'il atteigne le gros ballon transparent et l'envoie vers l'homme au nez rouge qui fit une petite révérence pour le remercier. Puis soudainement les lumières s'éteignirent et un faisceau se figea sur la piste où un homme souhaita la bienvenue au public. C'est ainsi que débuta une heure et demie de spectacle et de rire. Les jongleurs montrèrent leurs meilleurs numéros avec des balles et des maillets. Les magiciens tentèrent de donner l'illusion. Les tigres effrayèrent les enfants mais montrèrent aussi toute leur docilité à leur maître. Les trapézistes donnèrent des sueurs froides à la foule qui vibrait à chacun de leurs sauts ou pirouettes. Le public s'égaya quand les clowns firent les idiots. Harry observa de nombreuses fois Damian dont le regard pétillait et le sourire restait constamment sur ses lèvres collantes de barbe-à-papa. Hermione sourit à son meilleur ami, elle aussi passait un très bon moment.

Le spectacle prit fin et les deux adolescents et Damian prirent le chemin de la sortie. Dehors l'air frais et la nuit les accueillit. Il était déjà dix-huit heures quand monsieur Granger les récupéra tous les trois et déposa Harry et Damian près du ministère. Harry les remercia et mena l'enfant vers la cabine téléphonique. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour atterrir dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Damian se précipita vers le bureau de son père alors qu'Harry allait vers le petit salon. Il se figea quand il entra dans le salon et qu'un petit comité l'accueillit le regard noir. Draco Malfoy qui faisait des allées et venues se précipita vers lui en le saisissant par le col furieux.

« Où est Damian ? »

« Il te cherche dans ton bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

« Ce qu'il se passe ? Nous vous cherchons depuis des heures ! Nous étions tous mort d'inquiétude ! Ma mère m'a appelé disant que ni Damian ni toi n'étiez au manoir, que vous n'avez par déjeuné ici ! Tu es sorti sans prévenir qui que ce soit en emmenant Damian je ne sais où sans aucune protection ! Que crois tu que j'ai pu penser ? hein ? Je croyais qu'on vous avait enlevés ! Bougre d'imbécile inconscient! »

Harry resta figé par les paroles de Draco qui continuait de fulminer en lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas quitter le manoir seul. Le petit brun essaya de s'arracher de la poigne de Draco et de s'expliquer.

« Ecoute, je…

- Non, toi écoute. Je pensais que tu avais changé mais je me suis profondément trompé. Tu ne penses qu'à ta liberté chérie mais je te préviens tu n'as aucun droit d'inclure Damian à ta folie d'aventure. Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui n'a même pas quatre ans qui ne te connait qu'à travers des photos et de nos mensonges. Alors attention à ce que tu fais ! Si tu penses pouvoir me le prendre tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts !»

Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce complètement abasourdi et la gorge serrée. Il comprenait que son hôte se mette en colère parce qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ mais de là à penser qu'il aurait pu enlever Damian, il allait trop loin. Il avait simplement voulu que Damian passe une bonne journée en dehors du manoir pour une fois. Il reconnaissait qu'il aurait pu être accompagné de Grégory mais il était tellement habitué à se débrouiller seul et au manque total d'intérêt des Dursley qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à l'inquiétude de Draco. Harry se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes et il reconnut sans peine Pansy, Théodore et Blaise. Près d'un fauteuil Narcissa, une main posée sur sa poitrine, les yeux rougis, tentait vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle était soutenue par son professeur de potion Snape qui l'observait avec un regard perçant. D'autres personnes en costume noir, les gardes du corps attendaient un ordre de leur patron.

« Je suis désolé de… » Murmura Harry essayant de calmer le blond.

« Toi ? Désolé ? Arrête un peu, tu ne l'as jamais été. » Répliqua durement Draco.

Les yeux émeraude s'assombrirent mais il ne put répliquer car une petite tête blonde pénétra dans le petit salon en criant et en se jetant dans les bras de Draco.

« Père ! Père ! Regarde père ! Je suis allé au cirque et j'ai vu des jongleurs, des éléphants et même des tigres. J'ai mangé de la barbe-à-merlin et des sucres d'orge. Les clowns étaient tellement drôle, père. Il y en a un qui est tombé dans de l'eau et… »

Harry n'écouta pas davantage le babillage incohérent et heureux de l'enfant qui continuait d'expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui en dehors du manoir. Il recula lentement vers la porte se sentant tout à coup fatigué et il quitta le petit salon sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne le remarque. Ils étaient tous si impressionnés de voir autant parler cet enfant si triste habituellement que toute l'inquiétude de la journée retomba. Seule comptait les différentes petites anecdotes que Damian leur faisait partager. Draco leva les yeux vers la porte mais Harry n'était plus là. Il regretta un peu de s'être emporté si facilement mais il se rassura en disant que son époux l'avait bien cherché. Draco se promit d'aller lui parler lorsque Damian serait couché mais pour l'instant il regardait son fils avec émerveillement. Il ne se lassa pas de l'écouter même quand l'enfant prenait son bain, quand il soupa ou quand il entra dans son lit. Les paroles de l'enfant semblaient intarissables et si la fatigue de sa journée dans le monde moldu ne s'était pas fait ressentir, il aurait certainement pu continuer. Il s'endormit avec Draco à son chevet qui le regardait avec émerveillement. Il écouta la respiration de son fils quand elle se fit régulière et qu'il rejoignit les rêves d'acrobates courageux, de tigres féroces. Draco était si heureux d'avoir vu son petit garçon sourire pour la première fois comme un autre enfant mais aussi il était déçu de ne pas avoir été présent avec eux. Il embrassa le front de son fils et rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry.

Quand Draco pénétra dans la chambre, la lumière était éteinte et seul le clair de lune qui passait entre les rideaux le laissait percevoir la forme allongée sous les draps de satin noir. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près de l'oreiller et dégagea le front de son époux des mèches brunes. Il lissa de l'index le pli soucieux entre les deux sourcils et caressa la pommette humide avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il savait que l'autre homme ne dormait pas mais il voulait laisser le temps à son compagnon de comprendre son erreur. Près de l'oreille, il murmura si bas qu'hormis la personne à laquelle il parlait, personne ne pouvait entendre ses mots.

« Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas mais je reconnais que j'aurais du t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Malgré tout, je souhaite que tu ne me refasses jamais vivre une telle frayeur. Dors amour, nous parlerons demain. »

Draco se redressa et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa mère et les autres invités dans le petit salon. Derrière lui, deux prunelles vertes se montrèrent dans l'obscurité. Deux yeux rougis. Une larme glissa s'écrasant sur l'oreiller avant de se refermer pour cacher leurs faiblesses. Harry resserra ses bras autour de l'oreiller et étouffa les sanglots qu'il libérait. Il avait repris une ancienne habitude qu'il avait chez les Dursley quand il perdait confiance et espoir : il s'imagina ailleurs que dans ce grand lit vide, avec ses parents qui l'entouraient de leur chaleur pour le protéger de cette vie qui ne cessait de le blesser, même quand il pensait être dans une accalmie. Un peu plus calme, il se mit à penser à Damian, à ce petit bout qu'il aimait de plus en plus. Il se dit que cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise vu qu'il avait revu son sourire et l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. Il était heureux d'avoir donné à l'enfant une journée inoubliable mais demain, il devrait s'expliquer avec Draco. Il ne laisserait pas passer sa réaction et le manque de confiance qu'elle impliquait. Il avait décidé de faire des efforts pour le bien-être de Damian mais il n'était pas un pantin sans sentiments. Il commençait d'ailleurs à en ressentir un peu trop pour son propre bien que ce soit à propos de Damian ou du père de l'enfant.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta: aliena-of-apple

Note: Voilà un nouveau chapitre très en retard. Je m'en excuse cordialement au près de vous tous qui attendez la suite. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés un message cela me comble grandement alors continuer comme cela, vous êtes mes muses. Merci à ma beta qui bien que des petit soucis continue vaillamment à me corriger. Merci Ally ! Je tiens aussi à remercier les cinq personnes qui m'ont laissés un commentaire sur mon autre OS : « Babe I'm gonna leave you » et je vous annonce ici qu'il y aura une suite. A très bientôt et vive la neige !

Chapitre 14 : Alliés et ennemie

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis l'altercation entre Harry et son hôte. Une semaine durant laquelle Harry avait évité par tous les moyens de le croiser. Le matin, il ne se levait qu'une fois Draco parti et se dépêchait de se préparer pour aller en cours le plus rapidement possible, souvent au détriment de son petit-déjeuner. Le soir, il s'enfermait dès qu'il rentrait dans la bibliothèque et se couchait toujours avant que son mari ne rentre grâce à la complicité de Dobby. Il ne s'était jamais couché si tôt et n'avait jamais été si assidu mais il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Son comportement de lâche lui faisait honte mais les accusations de Draco l'avait profondément blessé. Il ne savait plus comment réagir et à cause de ça, il sentait qu'il délaissait un peu Damian. Ce dernier n'y était pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était gêné.

L'enfant ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette situation mais il voyait qu'Harry était triste et il n'avait pas envie qu'il reparte. Il s'amusait bien avec lui et il était plus gentil que ce que les autres avaient dit de lui. Il décida de lui tenir compagnie dès qu'il rentrait. Il restait avec l'étudiant à la bibliothèque et pendant qu'Harry travaillait sur ses devoirs de plus en plus dur - faut dire qu'il avait un peu abandonné son assiduité scolaire ces deniers temps et il le ressentait – Damian jouait au petit sorcier de plomb. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de parler et ils comparaient leur journée mutuelle. Damian adorait ces moments mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était se coucher dans le lit de ses papas. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour les rejoindre et Harry était plus qu'heureux d'avoir ce bout'chou comme prétexte pour éviter de parler avec Draco. Le lien entre le petit brun et le blondinet était de plus en plus fort et Harry se décida donc d'enlever cette gêne. Il programma une promenade pour le samedi. Ils seraient tous les deux et ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble sans être dérangé.

Le samedi matin, Harry se leva donc de bonne humeur. Il avait, comme à son habitude, attendu de ne plus entendre Draco pour ensuite se laver. Il se demandait où allait avec Damian. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette. Il hésitait entre le parc ou les bois alentours quand il se figea. A l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre se tenait Draco Malfoy qui l'observait avec un petit sourire taquin. Harry rougit brusquement et accéléra pour aller s'habiller. Draco le retint.

« Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans le salon ? J'aimerai prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec toi. Les elfes m'ont appris que tu mangeais rarement avant de partir à Poudlard, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'affames mais je peux constater que ce n'est pas le cas, ajouta-t-il avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. Je te laisse t'habiller et je t'attends en bas. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement où Harry s'attendait à se faire embrasser mais Draco détourna les yeux et partit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Normalement, il devait avoir un rendez-vous au ministère pour conclure un accord sur ses déplacements à l'étranger ou quelque chose comme ça. Il allait être en retard voire même manquer ce rendez-vous, tout ça pour petit-déjeuner avec lui ?

Harry rougit mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il avait encore dans la gorge sa réaction lors du retour. Il n'allait pas se laisser amadouer comme ça. Et puis, il l'avait maté sans son autorisation ! Bon ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances mais quand même. Pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais dans l'autre sens ? Sa rougeur s'accentua quand il comprit la tournure de ses pensées et secoua la tête en rejoignant son époux. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait ce genre d'images sinon il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse rester si intransigeant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé et qu'il restait debout au milieu du salon.

« Allons, assieds-toi ! »

En retenant un soupir exaspéré, Harry rejoignit son mari qui avait encore ce petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Cela agaça l'adolescent qui s'installa devant lui en l'ignorant ouvertement. Il prit une tartine de pain et une tasse de chocolat chaud mais repoussa l'assiette d'œufs au plat et avec du bacon. Les yeux acier examinaient chaque mouvement que le petit brun faisait en trempant sa tartine beurrée dans son bol. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Helmet faire une telle chose mais son époux avait vécu parmi les moldus qui étaient des rustres en matière de savoir vivre, et pas que là d'ailleurs.

Harry agissait comme si de rien n'était et était reparti dans ses pensées avec un naturel qui déconcerta Draco. Celui-ci se rendit compte que le petit brun lui avait manqué durant cette semaine. Il avait été privé de ses yeux verts, de ses doux sourires et aussi de cette complicité naissante entre Damian et Helmet, non Harry. Quand il se comportait comme ça, il était Harry et Draco avait une nette préférence pour ce dernier. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas une double personnalité.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus cette semaine. »

Draco attendit une réponse d'Harry mais elle ne vint pas alors il insista.

« Est-ce-que tes cours se passe bien ? J'ai discuté un peu avec mon parrain et il reconnaît que tu n'es pas l'un de ses plus mauvais élèves. »

Harry ne dit rien il continua de faire comme si le blond n'était pas là et mordit dans une autre tartine. Face à lui Draco le fixait toujours et repris la parole pour essayer de pousser son interlocuteur à lui répondre.

« Ecoute, pour l'autre nuit, j'aurais dû te faire davantage confiance mais j'étais réellement inquiet. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et aucun n'était positif, c'est pour ça que je me suis emporté si rapidement. Tu vas dire que je suis paranoïaque mais j'ai mes raisons.

- Oh, je dois te pardonner d'avoir été traité aussi bas que terre parce que tu as tes raisons… Bien, je n'ai pas envie de rester en ta compagnie et j'ai mes raisons. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se recroise et j'ai mes raisons pour ça.

- Harry tu te comportes comme un enfant.

- J'ai mes raisons pour ça aussi ! »

Harry se leva, furieux. Il était déçu et plein de désillusions. Finalement, Draco le prenait de haut et n'avait pour lui aucune considération.

« J'ai été enlevé étant enfant. »

Cette phrase figea l'adolescent dans son mouvement. Il se retourna doucement et vit que Draco avait un air un peu perdu.

« Mes parents m'avaient attribué un garde du corps personnel, un peu comme Grégory. Il était très gentil et il avait toute leur confiance et la mienne. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas méfié quand il m'a amené dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai commencé à paniquer lorsqu'il m'a enfermé. J'y suis resté trois jours, jusqu'à ce que mes parents payent la rançon et que ce garde vienne me chercher pour m'emmener au point de rendez-vous.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Je sais, je n'en parle pas. Ce n'est pas une fierté. Ces trois jours ont été les plus angoissants de ma vie d'enfant et de celle de mes parents. Pendant cette soirée, j'ai imaginé Damian dans cette situation et j'ai eu peur, je n'ai jamais eu autant peur pour lui.

- Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.

- Cela fait peu de temps que tu as retrouvé ma confiance. Dans le passé, tu aurais été capable de faire cela mais je reconnais que tu as changé et j'ai envie de te croire. J'ai vu la complicité que tu avais avec lui et j'ai envie de pouvoir pleinement compter sur toi mais pour l'instant, il est important que tu respectes le fait que je ne suis pas rassuré, que j'ai besoin de savoir où vous êtes, toi et mon fils. »

Le silence qui suivit était si pesant que Draco se redressa un peu sur sa chaise pour reprendre contenance peu habitué à se confier et à s'excuser. Harry fixait la table d'un regard vide. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Draco mais il en avait aussi marre d'assumer les conneries de Helmet.

« Draco, je …

- Père ! »

Finalement, Damian tombait à pic. Il embrassa son père et supplia Harry de venir jouer avec lui au ballon dans le jardin. Harry caressa les doux cheveux blonds de l'enfant et se leva en s'excusant d'un regard auprès de Draco pour suivre l'enfant qui le tirait par la main. Quand il allait refermer la porte Draco lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient pour déjeuner tous ensemble au Moonlight. Harry acquiesça et fut tirer plus fort par un Damian impatient d'aller taper le ballon.

La matinée passa très vite, Harry et Damian furent très occupés. L'adolescent abandonna l'idée de la longue promenade. A la place, ils jouèrent au ballon et firent des tours de balai. Quand l'enfant fut fatigué, ils rentrèrent s'emmitoufler sous des couvertures et l'adolescent lut une histoire au petit garçon. Damian essaya de dessiner le personnage principal du livre : un chevalier sans peur et sans reproche qui ressemblait étrangement à Draco. Harry profita de cet instant pour prendre son cahier de croquis et reproduire sur sa feuille blanche la concentration de l'enfant. Il sourit à la petite langue rose pincée entre les lèvres et regarda tendrement le petit blondinet. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Gregory qui les invita à le suivre vers la voiture noire.

Ils arrivèrent en avance et durent patienter devant le bureau. Le petit garçon s'amusa avec Gregory qui le pourchassait dans le couloir sous le regard bienveillant du gryffondor. Il observait le sourire satisfait qui trônait sur les lèvres de l'enfant lorsque leur chauffeur avait glissé et avait renversé la belle assistante asiatique de Draco. Le regard assassin de cette dernière amusa Harry qui, trop occupé par le spectacle, ne vit pas arriver Cédric Diggory qui s'appuya contre le mur près du petit brun. Il sursauta quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

« Bonjour, Harry. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Ce n'est rien, vous m'avez juste un peu surpris. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. Et vous ? Cela fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu au Moonlight, avez-vous changé vos horaires de travail ?

- Non, malheureusement je ne travaille plus là-bas.

- Oh pourquoi ça ?

- Hum… J'ai été renvoyé »

Harry baissa la tête, gêné par sa propre réponse mais il se ressaisit et, voulant être sûr que Cédric ne pense pas que c'était de sa faute, il rajouta avec une certaine rancœur :

« Mon époux estime que je ne devrais pas me rabaisser à faire une tâche aussi dégradante ! Serveur n'est pas un métier assez bien pour lui et son orgueil. »

Harry releva les yeux vers Cédric qui le regardait de manière inquisitrice. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué la perte du sourire ainsi que la mimique agacée du jeune homme, cet emploi devait lui tenir à cœur. Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout le style d'Helmet de s'attacher à quelque chose, et encore moins à un travail. Il intercepta un regard de tendresse que le brun adressait à Damian et sut que quelque chose clochait. Il reprit la parole pour clarifier ses doutes.

« Vous avez changé depuis notre première rencontre.

- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir changer en quelques semaines.

- Cela fait un peu plus que quelques semaines que nous nous connaissons Helmet, avez-vous oublié que nous fréquentions Poudlard en même temps ?

- Je…

- Peut-être avez-vous oublié cette période ? On m'a dit que vous refaisiez une scolarité. Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne vois pas où vous vous voulais en venir Cédric, répondit Harry, légèrement paniqué.

- Au contraire, je crois que vous comprenez parfaitement. Vous n'êtes pas Helmet Potter, vous n'êtes pas cet idiot arrogant que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas lui. Pourquoi jouez-vous cette mascarade ? Pourquoi mentez-vous à Draco Malfoy ? Vous ne me semblez pas malhonnête, que cherchez-vous dans ce cas ? »

Harry eut un soupir désabusé. C'était le premier qui avait découvert le pot-aux-roses et qui le croyait. Il sentit un poids s'enlevait dans son estomac. Il s'éloigna un peu dans un coin plus sombre pour éviter les regards indiscrets et les commérages de couloir. Cédric le suivit, intrigué.

« Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas Helmet Potter. Je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais lui. Je l'ai dit à qui voulait l'entendre, Draco le premier mais personne ne me croit. Ses amis lui ont monté la tête pour qu'il soit persuadé que je suis son mari et il s'accroche désespérément à cette idée pour le bien-être de Damian, et un peu le sien j'imagine. J'ai beau lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'il se trompe, il reste aveugle. Il pense que j'ai inventé Harry Evans. Il a pourtant vu ma famille moldu, mes amis et tout ce qui fait que j'existe, rien n'y fait. Il continue de croire que je suis cet homme odieux capable d'abandonner son propre fils. Je suis piégé dans cette spirale sans fin, c'est en train de me rendre fou. »

Harry avait murmuré ces quelques phrases en fixant Cédric. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues. Il inspira profondément et tenta de calmer ses battements de cœur effrénés. Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler ses sentiments. Cédric fut ému par ce jeune homme à la beauté si fragile. Il eut envie de le protéger et de l'éloigner de son patron qui faisait son malheur. Il fut jaloux de lui aussi car il avait le droit l'approcher en croyant qu'il était son mari. Cédric voulait l'embrasser, il voulait goûter à ses lèvres, à sa bouche. C'était le moment idéal. Il se pencha et s'approcha d'Harry comme en transe. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose s'approcher, il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sursaut de recul en voyant l'autre homme aussi près.

« Cédric non... Non. Désolé mais je ne peux pas… Je… Même si c'est factice, je suis en couple avec Draco. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ecoutez, vous êtes un homme charmant et dans d'autres circonstances, je ne dis pas mais là…

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, je… excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous embarrassez »

Harry s'éloigna du coin où ils étaient et essaya de voir si quelqu'un les avait vus. Personne ne leur prêtait attention et il relâcha un soupir. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Cédric continuait de fixer Harry sans aucune gêne, il était vraiment adorable avec ses joues rougissantes et ses yeux si profond. L'adolescent reprit courage et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Je…

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je suis heureux de vous connaitre. Je vous crois et je suis désolé d'avoir mis votre intégrité en doute. Vous n'êtes pas Helmet Potter. Je peux vous aidez à…

- Non, merci je suis très touché par votre foi en moi mais je refuse que vous vous inquiétez de ça et que vous preniez le moindre risque pour moi. Je me débrouillerai seul et je trouverai une solution.

- D'accord mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas, voici ma carte appelez moi à n'importe quelle heure.

- Merci Cédric. »

Harry prit la petite carte qui lui était présentée et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ils se regardèrent encore longuement. Dans une autre situation, Harry n'aurait pas reculé devant cet homme aussi beau que gentil. Il aurait même voulu apprendre à le connaître davantage. Il était certain qu'il l'aurait laissé le séduire et le protéger du monde extérieur. Il s'éloigna un peu quand Damian lui demanda de le rejoindre pour jouer avec lui. Il regarda une dernière fois Cédric et rejoignit l'enfant qui lui prit la main pour commencer le jeu. Il sentait le regard gris suivre chacun de ses mouvements mais il les ignora pour se consacrer entièrement à Damian. Draco les retrouva dans le couloir et les emmena déjeuner au Moonlight où Harry revit ses anciens collègues. Ces derniers étaient ébahis de le voir accompagné du si célèbre homme d'affaires.

Le lendemain, Harry rentrait épuiser de ses cours à Poudlard, il s'installa dans la bibliothèque et commença ses devoirs. Etrangement, il ne fut pas accueilli par Damian qui habituellement le rejoignait toujours dans cette vaste pièce. Des centimètres de parchemin plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête avec un sourire espérant faire une pause avec le bambin mais le perdit rapidement en reconnaissant Narcissa Malfoy. Il se refrogna et baissa la tête sur ses cours, ne voulant pas la laisser le déstabiliser avec ses yeux comparable à ceux de Draco si ce n'est la lueur qui diffèrait. Là où Draco le regardait avec chaleur, il n'y avait qu'un froid polaire dans ceux de sa belle-mère.

« Vous voilà de retour de vos élucubrations ? Votre jeunesse vous manque à ce point que vous ayez ce besoin si intense de la revivre dans une scolarité inutile ?»

Harry souffla et essaya de rester calme.

« Que voulez-vous Mme Malfoy ?

- Vous voir loin de cette maison et de ces habitants.

- Vous m'envoyez vraiment désolé mais je ne crois pas pouvoir accéder à votre demande. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais votre fils donc si vous avez des réclamations à faire c'est à lui que vous devez les adresser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, c'est déjà fait ! Et il m'a affirmé que dès que Damian ira mieux vous quitterez cette maison. Sans notre argent et celui de votre famille qui vous a déshérité après ce que vous avez fait à votre propre fils, il ne vous restera rien. Vous vivrez dans la rue comme l'immondice que vous êtes. Et vous ne pourrez même pas comptez sur les moldus car ils ne veulent même plus de vous, n'est-ce-pas Helmet ? »

Harry se crispa et encaissa les remarques. On pouvait faire confiance à Mrs Malfoy pour taper là où ça faisait mal. L'abandon des Dursley lui revint en mémoire comme une gifle. L'euphorie d'avoir une nouvelle famille lui avait fait oublier la trahison de l'ancienne. Et selon les dires qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco allait aussi l'abandonner. Il le méritait peut-être… Non ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Hermione aimait lui rappeler qu'il était une bonne personne et Mme Malfoy n'avait concrètement aucun grief contre lui vu qu'elle détestait Helmet. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'écraser. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

« Ma chère belle-mère, excusez-moi de vous dire ça mais vous êtes une vieille mégère. Vous passez votre temps à rabaisser tout le monde car vous vous sentez supérieure mais n'êtes rien. Vous n'êtes que du vent, vous, vos manières extravagantes et vos mimiques agaçantes. Retournez à vos actions frivoles et foutez-moi la paix. Il est tard, je suis fatigué et j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de vous écoutez geindre ! »

Il se leva avec dignité en ramassant ses affaires sous le regard éberlué de son interlocutrice. Il sentit qu'elle allait répliquer quand il vit que Draco Malfoy rentrait dans la pièce. Elle ferma la bouche immédiatement et il bénit son mari ainsi que ses entrées imprévues. Ce dernier remarqua la tension dans l'air mais il ne s'en formalisa pas vu qu'entre sa mère et son mari, cela n'avait jamais été le grand amour.

« Mère, Harry, bonsoir. Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose?

- Non, tout va bien, nous avions fini de parler. J'allais juste faire mes devoirs dans la chambre. Madame, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Mère, je suis désolé mais je vais vous laisser aussi. On se verra demain»

Draco embrassa sa mère et emmena Harry vers la chambre en le tirant par le bras. Il lui ferma les yeux et le fit entrer. Le petit brun était surpris mais il laissa l'autre homme le guider et l'installer sur une chaise. Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et ce qu'il vit le laissa totalement perplexe. La table avait été préparée pour deux personnes et des bougies voltigeaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Des pétales de fleurs avaient été éparpillés sur le sol traçant un chemin vers un objet caché sous un drap. Harry suivit le parcours sous les yeux de Draco qui avait l'air heureux. Une douce musique accompagnait ses pas. Quand il arriva devant l'objet, il se tourna vers Draco pour demander silencieusement son accord, celui-ci sourit plus largement. Harry leva la main et découvrit ce que cachait le drap, c'était un chevalet où reposait une gigantesque photo d'un bel homme brun. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que c'était lui. Il se retourna vers le grand blond qui s'était rapproché.

« Demain cette photo trônera dans tout Londres moldu et sorcier, c'est celle-ci qu'ils ont choisie. C'était ma préférée. Je voulais fêter cela avec toi. »

Harry sourit à l'autre homme et oublia totalement sa brouille précédente. Il regarda à nouveau l'image et eut encore beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. La main de son hôte se posa sur le bas de son dos pour le guider jusqu'à la table. Ils passèrent un superbe moment, sans disputes ni rancœur. Le repas était excellent et l'atmosphère était au beau fixe pour passer une excellente soirée. Draco l'invita même à danser et il accepta, malgré sa gêne. Ils dansèrent ensemble sur une musique lente. Leurs corps se pressèrent, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et l'atmosphère se réchauffa. Harry se sentait si bien sous ces yeux gris chaleureux qu'il ne réussissait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois où il avait éprouvé ce doux confort. Il vit le visage de Draco se rapprocher mais il ne recula pas. Il perçut les deux lèvres attraper les siennes et il ne les repoussa pas au contraire, il ouvrit lui-même sa bouche quand la langue de son cavalier l'effleura. Le baiser changea après la douceur, il se fit plus affamé, plus provocant. Les corps s'étaient à présent collés comme s'ils voulaient les faire fusionner mais un bruit les fit sursauter. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Damian, les yeux plein de sommeil, leur demanda.

« Je peux dormir avec vous, j'ai fait un cauchemar ? »

Draco regarda Harry qui, les lèvres encore gonflées par le baiser, avait détourné le regard et contemplait à présent la table d'un air gêné. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Damian qui le fixait avec une moue implorante. Il était agacé mais ne pouvait que flancher devant cette bouille.

« Oui mais je te préviens Damian ce sera la dernière fois !

- Merci père. »

Le petit garçon attrapa la main d'Harry et le conduit jusqu'au lit où il le força à s'allonger près de lui. D'un coup de baguette, Draco déshabilla Harry et lui invoqua son pyjama et fit pareil pour lui. Il éteignit d'un coup toutes les bougies, frustré d'avoir été interrompu et se tourna vers les deux autres occupants du lit. Il les enlaça tous les deux avant de s'endormir avec pour rêve le plus envoutant des regards émeraude.

A suivre…

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta : aliena-of-apple

Note : Bonne année 2011 à tous ! D'abord comme toujours je vous remercie pour votre patience mais aussi pour vos nombreux commentaires, tous aussi extraordinaire les uns que les autres. Merci mille fois ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard énorme de ce chapitre mais j'ai un gros problème de PC et j'ai perdu tout mes derniers chapitres écrit (Je ne les avais pas sauvegardés). Tant de travail réduit à néant croyez moi ça m'a brisée le cœur. Grâce à mon homme qui m'a motivé j'ai repris des notes que j'avais conservées et voilà enfin le chapitre 15. Merci à lui je lui dédicace d'ailleurs ce chapitre.

Petit clin d'œil à Sucubei, je suppose que vous connaissez déjà cet auteur de talent, et bien, elle est aussi une dessinatrice admirable. Elle a prit de son temps sur son travail d'écriture pour faire des petits dessins géniaux de ma fic. Une surprise très agréable que j'ai découverte il y a quelques temps, puisque je vais souvent faire un tour sur son blog. Il vous suffit de surfer un peu sur son blog et vous les trouverez. Allez y faire un tour ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Et pour toi Sucub merci ma belle c'est un très beau cadeau. Merci aussi à ma beta Ally qui est toujours là pour me soutenir et m'encourager. Je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Désolé pour la catastrophe de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé en tout cas c'est maintenant corrigé.

Chapitre 15 : Noël sous la neige

En ce premier jour de décembre, la neige avait recouvert de ses doux flocons blancs les plaines, les monts et les rues de la Grande Bretagne. Le froid s'était accentué rappelant à tous que l'hiver approchait silencieusement mais insidieusement et que les joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année suivraient. Le manoir était en effervescence, les préparatifs des décorations de Noël venaient de débuter et tous les habitants du domaine se réjouissaient des futures festivités. Chaque année, la famille Malfoy organisait un grand festin où ils conviaient toutes les familles de leurs collaborateurs et leurs plus proches amis. Cette année encore ce repas s'annonçait gargantuesque et Narcissa avait déjà tout prévus. Tout devait être parfait. Surtout que ce serait le premier noël de Damian avec son autre père. Bien qu'elle déteste Harry, elle reconnaissait qu'il avait beaucoup changé et qu'il s'occupait merveilleusement de son petit fils.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et s'amusa de voir l'enfant lancer une boule de neige en plein visage du petit brun effronté. Elle sourit en voyant celui-ci glisser alors qu'il tentait de rattraper l'enfant qui riait aux éclats de la maladresse de son camarade de jeu. La belle femme remarqua aussi que plusieurs employés faisaient comme elle et se penchaient aux fenêtres pour voir d'où provenaient ces sons si joyeux. Elle se réjouit de cette nouvelle vie qui embrasait le sombre manoir. Cela lui rappela le temps où enfant, Draco rendait fou ses gouvernantes et ses gardes du corps. Son visage se fit plus mélancolique mais son sourire restait ancré à ses lèvres fines. Lucius était encore en vie à cette époque et ils vivaient tellement heureux tous les trois. Une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule et une bouche déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe. Narcissa se sentit fondre et se tourna vers Draco qui l'avait rejoint près de la fenêtre et admirait comme elle le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« Bonsoir mère !

- Bonsoir Draco. Tu es déjà rentré ?

- Oui, j'ai écourté mon rendez-vous. Dès que la neige tombe, les moldus ne savent plus travailler, ni même conduire. Comme si cela nous empêchait, nous les sorciers de vivre normalement. Et leur mauvaise humeur m'agace prodigieusement.

- Ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir des moyens de transport comme les nôtres, le transplanage est vraiment une magie parfaite.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Etre un sorcier comporte vraiment des avantages non négligeables. »

Il s'interrompit et regarda dehors. Il sourit en même temps que sa mère quand Harry attrapa Damian et le lança sur son épaule comme un vieux sac de pomme de terre. Le petit blond essayait de protester mais il riait tellement que ses gestes étaient malhabiles et désordonnés. Draco reprit.

« Ils sont dehors depuis longtemps ?

- Environ une heure. Ils ont fait un bonhomme de neige et depuis quelques minutes, ils font une bataille de boule de neige comme celle que tu adorais tant enfant.

- Je reconnais que j'ai passé de bon moment dans la neige lorsque j'étais enfant. Winky et Dobby doivent certainement s'en souvenir. Tu m'excuseras je vais les rejoindre.

- Va, mon garçon, je vais rester ici, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur. Ne tardez pas trop, Winky va apporter du chocolat chaud, du thé et des biscuits.

- Je vais les chercher dans ce cas ! »

Draco sortit et se rendit dans le jardin où il fut accueillipar les rires des deux combattants qui avaient repris leur bataille. Il les observa un instant et sourit devant ce tableau magnifique qu'animaient Damian et Harry dans la blancheur de la neige. Ils étaient couverts de poudreuse de la tête aux pieds continuant malgré la faible température de se lancer de la neige. Leurs joues rougies par le froid mais aussi par leur folle activité redonnaient un peu de couleur au jardin. Leurs regards pétillants de malice et d'amusement se cherchaient constamment, cela donnait envie à Draco de faire partie de cette joie environnante. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué sa présence. L'homme d'affaire se pencha vers le sol et ramassa de la neige qu'il malaxa en forme de boule, Il attendit un peu et la jeta sur Harry qui la prit sur l'épaule. Trop surprit, ce dernier se tourna vers le grand blond les yeux écarquillés mais sourit bon joueur. Ce fut au tour de Damian de voir son père, il se précipita dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Tu rentre tôt ce soir père ? Tu es venu jouer avec nous ? »

- Bonsoir mon cœur ! J'aimerais beaucoup jouer avec vous mais vous devriez plutôt rentrer, malgré le sort de chauffage que vous avez sur vos vêtements, il fait froid et je n'ai pas envie que vous attrapiez un rhume !

- Encore un peu père ! S'il te plait !

- Winky va bientôt amener un bon chocolat chaud et ces biscuits au miel dont tu raffoles ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rater cela !

- Oh non, surtout pas ! » S'écria Damian ravi et il s'enfuit vers l'entrée et entra dans la maison.

Draco le regarda partir puis il se tourna vers Harry en sentant un regard lui brûlait la nuque. Ce dernier baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir été surprit à reluquer l'homme blond. Le griffondor était comme à chaque fois obnubilé par la douceur que dégageait Draco avec son fils et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer leurs échanges. Celui-ci ne le questionna pas, heureux de sentir enfin de l'intérêt de son mari envers sa personne. Il vint l'embrasser sur le front comme à son habitude et lui sourit en l'entrainant vers l'intérieur un bras sur ses épaules. Le petit brun ne protesta pas et laissa les longs doigts de son hôte se lier aux siens. Ils burent leurs thés dans le salon écoutant avec tendresse les babillages incessants de Damian souriant tendrement au bonheur sur le visage de l'enfant.

Mercredi après-midi, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient installés au bistrot les trois balais et discutaient joyeusement des fêtes de fin d'année. Harry était impatient d'annoncer à ses amis qu'ils étaient conviés chez les Malfoys la nuit du vingt-quatre avec leur famille mais il fut un peu déçu d'apprendre que ceux-ci avaient déjà des projets cette année. Habituellement, Harry obtenait l'autorisation des Dursley pour passer les fêtes en dehors du 4 Privet Drive. Il serait plus sûr d'indiquer qu'ils étaient heureux d'être débarrassé de lui pendant les vacances car tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon venait passer ces quelques jours avec eux. Elle détestait Harry et celui-ci lui rendait bien. Mais cette année, Harry sera seul pour la première fois depuis six ans. Hermione partait pour l'Espagne avec ses parents et Ron allait en Egypte voir son frère ainé Bill avec toute sa famille. Pourtant malgré sa déception grandissante face à l'absence des ses deux meilleur amis, il ne le montra pas et sourit à leurs enthousiasme.

Le petit brun les laissa plus tôt que d'habitude souhaitant que Draco et Damian soient déjà au manoir. Quand il entra il fut accueilli par le petit garçon qui commença tout de suite le récit de sa journée et ce fut bien plus tard que Draco entra au manoir le visage fermé. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent au repas de noël. Cédric qui devait le remplacer lors de cet entretien important avec le premier ministre japonais avait été appelé à une autre succursale en Australie suite à des évènements inattendus. Draco ne pouvait guère repousser cet entretien puisque c'était à ce rendez-vous que se jouait l'implantation de son entreprise au Japon.

L'homme d'affaire observa son époux et son fils, qui étaient installés sur un fauteuil. Harry contait une histoire à Damian qui la tête posé contre le torse du petit brun, suçait son pouce les yeux mi-clos. Draco était si triste de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour noël mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il aimait tant partager ces moments de douceur avec Harry et Damian. Il aimait faire parti de cette ambiance paisible qu'instaurait Harry par sa seule présence mais malheureusement il serait éloigné de cette aura de tranquillité une semaine durant. Il devait néanmoins les prévenir mais pas ce soir. Demain, peut être.

« Tu avais promis !»

Ce cri qui avait traversé les murs du salon était celui de Damian qui, à deux jours de noël, venait d'apprendre que son père s'absentait pour huit jours et qu'il se serait donc pas présent pour la nuit de noël. Les larmes piquaient les yeux gris de l'enfant qui ne se détournaient pas de ceux de son père. Draco se sentait honteux, il avait trop attendu. Il avait reculé encore et encore l'instant où il devrait briser le cœur de son fils et il n'avait pas vu décembre passé. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer car il devait prendre un portoloin dans deux heures pour le Japon. Il s'était donc enfin décidé à annoncer la navrante nouvelle à son fils et à son époux qui le regardaient tous les deux avec un regard accusateur.

« Damian, je sais que…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! » Se mit à pleurer Damian en serrant son père dans ses bras.

« Je sais Damian mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je serais là dans une semaine. On se refera un repas ensemble pour que tu me montres tout ce que le mage Noël t'a apporté. D'accord !

- Non! Je voulais les découvrir avec toi. Je voulais qu'on fête ça ensemble. Je voulais qu'on soit tous ensemble.» Finit Damian en sortant de la pièce les larmes aux yeux.

Draco s'énerva contre lui-même d'avoir tant tardé pour prévenir son fils. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui quand il se tourna vers Harry celui-ci se détourna et murmura avant de quitter le petit salon pour retrouver le petit garçon bouleversé.

« Fais bon voyage.

- Harry, je suis vraiment…

-Non, je comprends votre travail passe avant votre fils. »

Draco fut autant choqué par les mots prononcés par son époux que par le fait qu'il avait repris le vouvoiement. Il ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez essayant de se détendre puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Maître Malfoy, vos affaires sont prêtes, maître. Winky à tout préparé maître.

- Bien ! Je viens dans un instant. Où sont Damian et mon époux ?

- Dans la chambre du petit maître, maître.

- Merci, tu peux disposer ! »

La petite créature sortit de la pièce dans un pop sonore. Draco abandonna sa posture crispée et sortit aussi du salon pour rejoindre la chambre de l'enfant. Il regarda les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur et les prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mots d'excuses. Quand il quitta les appartements de son fils celui-ci ne pleurait plus mais restait prostré dans les bras d'Harry qui passait une main apaisante sur son dos comme il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse enfant quand il faisait un cauchemar. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi serré l'un contre l'autre essayant de se remettre du départ de Draco.

Noël arriva rapidement et avec lui les chants, les cadeaux et les rires de Damian. Le petit garçon avait été très fâché par le départ de son père mais la présence d'Harry avait fini par calmer sa colère et après deux jours de refus de parler avec Draco, il avait accepté de communiquer avec lui par le réseau de cheminée. Les discussions étaient courtes mais apaisaient les tourments de l'homme d'affaires qui depuis son départ passait son temps dans d'importantes négociations. Cette nuit de noël, il avait été convié par son futur collaborateur à un repas dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Tokyo. Tout le long du repas son attention était portée vers Londres où devait se dérouler les derniers préparatifs du banquet organisé par sa mère. Monsieur Taikutsuna l'invita ensuite dans une soirée entouré de geisha. Il put admirer la grâce légendaire de ces femmes parfaites dansant ou servant le thé dans leurs kimonos somptueux et colorés.

Il était près de six heures du matin quand Draco rentra. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin à l'hôtel où il séjournait il contacta par cheminette le manoir mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il s'installa près du feu sur un fauteuil, imaginant la soirée que sa famille avait due passer. Ils avaient dû dîner au manoir, entourée de leurs proches amis. Draco se sentit seul. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce sentiment ne l'avait pas traversé. Son fils lui manquait bien plus que d'habitude, ses rires enfantins et ses yeux brillants de malice. Il le vit ouvrir ses cadeaux et imagina le fabuleux sourire qui ne manquerait pas d'illuminer son visage lorsqu'il découvrirait son premier balai de compétition et la panoplie du parfait joueur de quidditch. Draco soupira et butune gorgée de whisky pur feu avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour se déshabiller. Quand il s'endormit dans l'heure qui suivit, un regard de jade resta ancré dans l'obscurité de ses yeux clos et la mélodie d'un rire enfantin le berça.

Il était près de midi quand la voix de son fils le sortit de son sommeil agité. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il sentait sa tête bourdonner comme le moteur d'un vieux tracteur moldu. Il se força à se redresser et appela à lui une potion pour calmer le tintamarre monstrueux que causaient ses cellules grises. Quand la douleur fut moins forte, il se dirigea vers le salon d'où les voix de son fils et d'Harry lui parvenaient. Draco s'installa à genoux devant le brasier et répondit au crie de joie de Damian.

« Père ! Tu sais le mage noël m'a apporté un balai ! Tu te rends compte père, j'ai eu le balai que je voulais !

- Oui, j'ai entendu Damian. J'imagine que ça t'a plu. Raconte-moi comment s'est passé votre soirée ?

- Oh ! Oui ! C'était super ! Harry a renversé son verre de champagne en plein sur le visage d'oncle Sévérus ! Il était si fâché que grand- mère a eu beaucoup de mal à le retenir de lui lancer un sort ! Mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec nous, tu me manques.

- Je sais, je me suis ennuyé sans vous. Je serais là demain, Damian ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, alors soit sage avec grand-mère et Harry ! Passe-moi Harry ! Je t'aime Damian, à demain.

- A demain père.»

Après quelques secondes ce fut le visage d'Harry qui apparut dans les braises rougeoyantes. Celui-ci paraissait incommodé par la situation, en réalité il n'avait jamais utilisé les cheminettes autrement que pour se déplacer mais vu la distance entre les deux lieux, ils ne pouvaient communiquer qu'ainsi. Il avait peur de se brûler, bien qu'il ne risque rien.

« Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux que toi à ce que j'entends ! Alors Sévérus voulait te lancer un sort ?

- Oh ! Damian t'a raconté ? Rogue me déteste, j'ai trébuché sans faire exprès et me voilà de nouveau dans la ligne de mire de mon professeur de potion. De toute façon, cela ne change rien à d'habitude, il ne m'a jamais beaucoup apprécié. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas cela lui passera. Est-ce-que tu as ouvert ton cadeau ?

- Oui et je t'en remercie beaucoup, cette mallette de couleur et le chevalet, c'est vraiment beaucoup trop ! Tu n'aurais pas dû, cela a dû coûter une fortune !

- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise.» Ils s'interrompirent un instant dans un silence gêné mêlé de non-dit palpable, puis Harry repris avec hésitation.

«Tes cadeaux t'attendent. Tu nous manques beaucoup.

Draco sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine follement et une boule lui serrer la gorge. Il se sentait heureux et triste à la fois. Heureux d'entendre ces paroles venant de son époux qu'il commençait à aimer et triste qu'il ne puisse pas le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. D'une voix rauque d'émotion il répondit.

« Je pense à vous à chaque instant. »

Il observa avec contentement les yeux d'Harry miroiter dans les braises avant que la communication soit coupée. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis décrocha son portable un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. De l'autre côté la voix de son assistante se fit entendre avant qu'il ne la coupe peu gracieusement.

« Cho, veuillez s'il vous plait prévenir le pilote de mon jet de se tenir prêt à décoller demain soir.

- Oui monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci.»

Pour se faire pardonner de son absence, Draco était bien décidé à organiser une surprise pour son fils et Harry. Il voyait déjà leurs sourires ravis et cela le mettait dans une belle humeur.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Usurpateur malgré lui**

Titre : Usurpateur malgré lui

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JKR.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy richissime héritier d'une multinationale voit sa vie bouleversé quand il pense avoir retrouvé son époux disparu depuis 3 ans et demi, sous les traits de Harry Evans élève en 7ème années à Poudlard.

Genre : UA/Romance

Beta: aliena-of-apple

Note : Oui je sais cela fait de long mois que je n'ais pas mis de suite à cette histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas UML est bientôt terminée. Encore 7 chapitres et se sera la fin. Je vous confirme que je terminerais cette histoire peu importe le temps que cela me prendra ayez juste un eu de patience je travail sur une autre fic aussi qui est plus compliquée et me prends du temps. Bref je vous remercie pour vos encouragement et vos reviews si nombreux qui me font chaud au coeur. Je remercie aussi ma bêta toujours prête pour le travail. Merci ma belle.

Chapitre 16 : Nouvel an sous les tropiques

Les pas de Damian parcouraient le manoir d'un bout à l'autre, empêchant les autres habitants de la demeure de se reposer. Pour excuse, il attendait avec fébrilité l'arrivée de son père qui rentrait du Japon le soir même et il n'était pas très patient. Malgré son mécontentement dû à l'absence de celui-ci pour la fête de noël, il avait hâte de le retrouver. Son père lui manquait et puis ils essaieraient ensemble le balai que le Mage Noël avait apporté. Il avait bien demandé à Harry de l'accompagner mais ce dernier avait prétexté un devoir à finir et s'était enfermé dans la grande bibliothèque avec de nombreux parchemins. Il y était depuis qu'il était levé et selon l'enfant, c'était largement assez. Il se prépara à le déranger quand il entendit la cloche de l'entrée retentir.

Damian oublia aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire et descendit les escaliers précipitamment pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Il le reconnut tout de suite et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme en criant de joie.

« Bonjour oncle Blaise !

- Bonjour Damian, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien oncle Blaise. Je voulais aller jouer sur le terrain de Quidditch mais Harry est occupé. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Pas aujourd'hui mon bonhomme, ton père m'a demandé de venir te chercher Harry et toi pour que vous alliez le rejoindre.

- Où on va ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire c'est une surprise.

- Oh ! Dit le moi ! S'il te plait… s'il te plait… s'il te plait

- Si je te le dit ce ne sera plus une surprise et ton père risque de me torturer indéfiniment. Allez va chercher Harry je vous attends ici ! »

Damian descendit rapidement et escalada les escaliers aussi vite qu'il put malgré ses petites jambes. Pendant ce temps, Blaise fit appel à Winky et lui demanda de préparer des bagages pour ses deux maîtres. Quelque instant plus tard, Damian revenait en tirant un Harry grognon par la main, en le pressant alors que l'autre lui demandait de ralentir.

«Damian, tu es en train de m'arracher le bras, va moins vite ! Blaise, tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

- Draco m'a demandé de vous conduire à lui. Je ne peux pas en dire plus mais il vous attend.

- Pour aller où ? J'ai encore du travail pour Poudlard à finir. Je ne veux pas me mettre en retard.

- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien dire alors fais-moi confiance. Et puis, Harry ne t'inquiète pas tu auras tout le temps d'y penser après. »

Harry était perplexe, Damian avait déboulé dans la bibliothèque en lui disant que Blaise les emmenait voir son papa sans trop d'explication et les propos sibyllins du mulâtre ne l'éclairèrent pas plus. Pourtant, il se dit que revoir Draco plairait énormément à Damian et il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Il monta donc dans la voiture avec l'enfant et tenta de savoir où les emmenait Blaise mais l'autre homme resta silencieux. Le grand noir souriait de toutes ses dents et jetait de petits regards furtifs vers Harry qui devenait de plus en plus intrigué. Il se laissa toutefois mener vers la destination sans rechigner et écouta Damian essayer de deviner où ils allaient si hâtivement.

Harry n'osait rien dire mais il se sentait un peu nerveux de revoir Draco, Damian n'était pas le seul impatient. Il rougit au souvenir de leur conversation, bien que banale, par la cheminée et son cœur se tordit agréablement à cette tendre évocation. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et soupira en se calant plus confortablement dans son siège. Le trajet fut un peu long mais la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Blaise les invita à sortir et ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit aéroport. Harry était surpris mais l'aisance avec laquelle Damian marchait vers l'entrée lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Blaise le prit par le coude et l'entraina à la suite du petit garçon qui d'un coup partit en courant en criant « père » plein de bonheur.

Près des comptoirs d'enregistrement se tenait avec beaucoup de prestance Draco Malfoy habillé d'un costume gris et d'une chemise blanche et entouré de trois gardes du corps. Il était magnifique. Le cœur de Harry se mis à battre s'y fort qu'il avait peur que le métisse qui le tirait vers l'autre homme n'entende ses battements fous. Quand il fut près de Draco, c'est en tremblant légèrement qu'il accepta l'accolade tendre du grand blond et qu'il le laissa l'embrasser sur le front. Harry répondit à son sourire et fut heureux quand l'homme d'affaires passa un bras sur ses épaules avant de remercier Blaise du déplacement. L'autre homme leur souhaita bon voyage et partit alors qu'il pénétrait dans la zone de la douane.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda enfin Harry qui avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

- C'est une surprise.

- J'avais cru deviner mais je pensais que c'était seulement pour Damian et que tu aurais pu me le dire… »

Draco sourit devant l'air déconfit de son jeune époux et serra les épaules de ce dernier en prenant la main de Damian qui avançait fièrement près de son père. Ils montèrent dans l'avion. Harry n'avait jamais pris l'avion mais il était sûr que ce qu'ils allaient utiliser n'était pas l'appareil normal. Il était trop luxueux pour cela. Il y avait seulement une dizaine de sièges très larges en cuir écru et une sorte de petit salon vers le fond où Damian s'installa devant une télévision encore éteinte, confirmant l'habitude de l'enfant à voler. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour dans ce genre d'appareil, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre allait voyager dans un avion privé. Draco l'invita à s'installer près de lui et il lui prit la main en remarquant son visage un peu crispé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. » Murmura Draco à son oreille quand l'avion commença à rouler. « Comme à chaque fois que l'on prend l'avion ».

Harry allait rétorquer que c'était sa première fois mais il se souvenait que Helmet avait dû lui déjà volé dans un appareil semblable. Foutu héritier. Le voyage fut très long près de seize heures. Harry découvrit que derrière la porte près du petit salon, il y avait une grande chambre où il dormit avec Damian pendant que Draco finissait de signer quelques dossiers. C'est d'ailleurs lui-même qui les réveilla le lendemain quand l'avion était sur le point d'atterrir. Assis près du hublot, Harry était fasciné par le spectacle qu'il apercevait. Au milieu des nuages cotonneux se dessinait le bleu azur de la mer sur laquelle un petit bout de terre vert reposait humblement. Il admira l'île dont les monts et les cascades se découvraient peu à peu à leur approche. Il se tourna vers Draco les yeux brillants de joie.

« C'est magnifique ! Dit-il la voix chargée d'émotion contenue.

- Bienvenue à l'île Maurice. »

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers le paysage, ils allaient atterrir et il ne voulait aucunement manquer le spectacle.

Après que l'avion se soit posé, ils rejoignirent une voiture qui les emmena à leur lieu de résidence : une somptueuse villa que Draco voulait acheter à Tamarin située au sud-ouest en dessous de Port Louis. Durant tout le chemin, Harry profita pour regarder les flamboyants en fleur qui coloraient par-ci par-là les paysages verts d'un rouge éclatant. Il observa les habitants évoluer dans les rues des villes qu'ils traversaient en échangeant quelques commentaires avec Damian et Draco. Tout était si coloré que le regard d'Harry ne se fixait jamais au même endroit. Il était émerveillé et avait des étoiles plein les yeux, chose que remarqua Draco avec un sourire tendre.

La villa dans laquelle ils allaient séjourner était majestueuse. Elle était blanche dans un style colonial avec de grandes colonnes sculptées, une dizaine de pièces très grandes, un beau jardin fleuri et une piscine qui rejoignait presque le ciel et la mer vers l'horizon. Ils prirent leur quartier juste avant le coucher de soleil et Harry n'avait jamais vu plus beau spectacle que l'astre du jour plongeant dans la mer. Il se tourna vers Draco qui s'était installé près de lui avec Damian sur les genoux et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en le remerciant. Il était profondément heureux.

Les jours qui suivirent furent encore plus incroyable et sans repos. Draco avait prévu de les occuper avec de nombreuses activités et Harry et Damian étaient toujours si excités. Ils firent de la plongée sous-marine, ils montèrent à cheval, ils firent du bateau, ils pique-niquèrent dans un petit îlot tranquille loin de la civilisation. Harry découvrit tant de chose en quatre jours qu'il se demanda s'il pourrait se souvenir de tout. Il avait hâte de pouvoir raconter ses vacances à Hermione et Ron mais d'un autre côté, il espérait que ce séjour ne s'arrête jamais car il allait devoir dire au revoir à ce majestueux paysage et retourner dans la grisaille anglaise.

La nuit du nouvel an, Draco avait fait préparer une table dans le jardin qui donnait sur la plage. Des bougies luisaient dans la nuit indiquant l'endroit où ils allaient dîner. Harry s'installa face à son époux qui aidait Damian à s'asseoir. La soirée fut très agréable et bien que l'enfant voulait absolument voir le feu d'artifice à minuit, il s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry avant. Il était épuisé par la longue journée de plage. Quand Draco eut couché Damian, il rejoignit Harry qui s'était avancé sur la plage et assis sur le sable.

« Alors, pas trop fatigué ? demanda-t-il à son époux près de lui.

- Non ça va. J'ai juste le ventre qui va exploser. Je n'avais jamais autant mangé de fruits de mer de ma vie. Je dois te remercier, c'est une île vraiment magnifique. Tous ces parfums, ces saveurs c'est une île si petite mais si riche à la fois. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu.

- Je suis content de le partager avec toi. J'ai découvert cette île l'été dernier et j'étais impatient de pouvoir y revenir et le nouvel an est une très bonne occasion. »

Ils restèrent pensifs, admirant les vagues se jetant à leurs pieds.

« Je te trouve magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Harry se tourna en rougissant et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs mains se lièrent dans la pénombre simplement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles scintillantes. Ils se sourirent puis leurs bouches se trouvèrent hésitantes. Au début leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement s'effleurant, s'écartant et se retrouvant à peine mais le baiser devint plus gourmand. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse languissante, se goûtant longuement, cherchant davantage à se lier. Les mains de Draco vinrent entourer le visage d'Harry pour le mettre dans un angle plus confortable pour eux, approfondissant leur douce étreinte buccale.

Jamais baiser ne l'avait autant troublé, il sentait son corps trembler sous le toucher délicat d'Harry dont la main droite s'était accrochée à sa nuque mêlant ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux blond et son cœur battait étrangement dans sa poitrine, d'une manière effrénée qui le laissait presque sans force. Draco se rapprocha d'Harry le serrant contre lui et cherchant plus de contacts avec ce corps frêle qu'il désirait follement. Harry se laissa allonger sur le sable en s'accrochant aux épaules de Draco qui s'installa au-dessus de lui faisant attention de ne pas écraser son époux. Leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent les faisant gémir tous les deux. Draco entama un mouvement doux du bassin et fut heureux de constater qu'Harry y était réceptif.

Leurs corps se pressèrent davantage cherchant plus de contact. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent leurs permettant de reprendre leurs souffles. La bouche de Draco alla taquiner la gorge offerte du petit brun qui gémit. Leurs mouvements du bassin devinrent plus langoureux plus fougueux. Malgré leurs vêtements, Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Harry qui accompagnait ses va-et-vient. Il ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry qui brillait. Il sentit les mains d'Harry descendre le long de son dos et se poser sur ses fesses pour s'y accrocher. Draco sentait monter le plaisir, envahir peu à peu chaque fibre de son corps, l'inondant dans l'allégresse. Il reprit la bouche de son époux et poussa encore plus fort contre la dureté sous lui.

Leur orgasme fut fulgurant et si soudain qu'ils ne purent retenir leurs cris d'extase. Draco resta allongé sur Harry prolongeant cet instant d'intimité qu'ils n'avaient pas encore partagé depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il déposa de petits baisers dans le cou d'Harry qui lui caressait le dos d'un doux mouvement de la main apaisant. Après qu'ils aient repris leurs souffles Draco souleva son visage au-dessus d'Harry et fixa ses yeux gris dans les émeraudes encore embuées par l'extase et il embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes avec tendresse. Il sourit à son époux et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu es beau. » Chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry mais un appel les interrompit dans leurs contemplations.

- « Père ! »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent et sourirent, soulagés de ne pas avoir été interrompus quelques minutes plus tôt. Draco répondit.

« J'arrive Damian ! » puis il murmura à Harry « Désolé mais notre fils s'est réveillé, bien que j'avoue que j'aurai réellement aimé prolonger cet instant avec toi. Mais il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il a. »

Harry rougit mais lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Draco se releva et aida Harry à se mettre sur pied. Ils secouèrent leurs vêtements maculés de sable. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la villa où Damian les attendait assis sur le canapé. Il expliqua qu'il avait eu un cauchemar et qu'il voulait qu'ils restent avec lui. Draco rassura son fils et alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre où il s'allongea près de lui, il rencontra le regard encore inondé de plaisir d'Harry qui les observait près de la porte. Harry se détourna des yeux gris chargé de désir et entra dans la salle de bain en rougissant comme une écolière au souvenir de ce qu'ils venaient de faire sur la plage.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il observa Draco et Damian qui s'étaient endormi. Il commençait vraiment à les aimer de tout son cœur. Ils étaient comme une famille bien qu'il n'était pas l'autre père il considérait Damian comme son fils. Le rappel qu'il n'était pas Helmet lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, non même s'il l'espérait Damian n'était pas son fils et Draco n'était pas son époux. Harry s'allongea écoutant le feu d'artifice crépiter dans la nuit et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir malgré la présence rassurante de Draco contre lui.

Le lendemain, les bagages prêts, ils quittèrent le paradis de sable blanc pour reprendre l'avion pour l'Angleterre. Assis du côté du hublot Harry regarda la petite île disparaitre au centre des eaux turquoise. La main de Draco se posa sur la sienne et leurs doigts se lièrent. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme et lui sourit en rougissant. Draco sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant et bien qu'il avait aimé partager ses nombreux moments avec Draco et Damian, il n'était pas Helmet et cela rien ne pouvais le changer.

A suivre…


End file.
